A Dangerous Addiction
by Dara Tavar
Summary: Derek has a secret that he entrusts Casey with for her help. In his home-rehabilitation, they begin to give in to the most dangerous addiction they've ever had:their mutual attraction. But can they stay together when forces tear them far apart? R
1. Chapter 1 Headaches

**Okay, I just started this story... spur of the moment. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short... I just need need to cut it where I did and switch from Derek's piont of veiw to Casey's. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and the "x!x" mean's Derek's point of veiw and I'll have something else kinda like it to stand for Casey's point of veiw.**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**A Dangerous Addiction**

**Headaches**

**x!x**

I sat alone in my room. I had no idea what I was going to do. Questions rushed through my brain, causing me to get a headache.

"Ed!" I called out angrily.

In moments he was in my room. "Um… yeah D…"

I sat there for a moment, rubbing my temples. Something about the circular motion that I was doing with my fingers seemed to calm me down a bit.

"Um… Derek?" he finally asked, when I'd not answered him.

I looked up at him, confusion spreading across my face. Why was he in here? "What are you doing in my room?" I asked a bit agitated.

"You called for me." He responded, confusion spreading across his own face.

"I did?" I mumbled to myself. "Oh, that's right… I did call for you!"

"Well… what is it?" he asked, confused by how I was acting.

"Go get me something for my headache…" I demanded.

"You… have a _headache_?!" his eyes were slowly growing wider.

"Yes…" Didn't I just state that? Why does he have to ask something that I'd just told him was true…?

"But… since when do you, of all people, get headaches?"

I know by the sound of his voice that he's just worried about me… so why am I suddenly so frustrated?

I let out a low sigh. "Will you… please… just go and get me something for it?" I asked as sweetly as I possible can.

"Yeah, sure…" he murmured before rushing out of my room.

I slowly turned my head to look at the plastic bag slightly sticking out from under my pillow.

"Derek… are you alright?" Casey asked as she moved into my room.

For only a moment I noticed every curve of her body, letting my eyes wander without realizing it.

Casey had looked to the door as Edwin walked into my room.

The moment he was there I snapped out of my trance.

"Here… I brought you some water to take with it." He murmured as he walked closer to me.

"Thanks Ed…" I murmur, taking the pills and the glass of water from him.

"So you're alright?" Casey asked as I swallowed the pill.

"I'll be fine… I think…"

With that Casey left my room, leaving only Edwin and I in the dark… silence lingering between us.

"If you need anything else… just call for me." He stated before turning and leaving.

I sat there, alone again, for just a moment before grabbing the bad and stuffing it into my jacket pocket. I stood up quickly and made my way out of my room.

I moved to Casey's room, knocking on the door.

The door opened and Casey gave me a strange look. "What is it Derek?" she asked after a moment.

I brushed past her and moved into her room to sit on her bed. "I need your help…"

"Why should I help someone who doesn't even like me?" she asked, rolling her eyes at me.

"Can we not do this?!" I asked. Sure, that's unlike me, seeing as how I love our fights, but at the moment I didn't want to fight with her… I merely wanted her help.

Casey stared at me for a moment before sighing. "What do you need me to help you with?" She asked, walking over to sit next to me on her bed.

I walked over to the door and closed it, making sure that I locked it too so that no one would be able to walk in on us… this wasn't exactly something that I wanted anyone to know about.

"Alright… well…" I glanced over at her before pacing along her floor in front of where she was sitting on her bed.

"Well?" she asked, a bit impatiently.

"I don't know how to say this to you exactly… I don't really know how to ask something like this of you… But you're the only person that I can turn to." I stopped pacing and looked her right in the eye.


	2. Chapter 2 Help

**Sorry that the update hasd taken so long... I've been extremely busy lately. But I'm going to try to update one chapter a week. I would like to be a ble to update one chapter everyday, for more than one story so that one day I'll update one story and the next day a different one, and so on and so forth. I'll try to update again next week. I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Help**

**o!o**

**-The Next Day-**

"Ookaaay…" I stated slowly, not quite grasping what he was trying to say to me.

He stared at me for a moment before starting to pace the floor again. He was mumbling something that I couldn't understand that well. Something about trying to find the right words to say.

"What is this all about? Now what are you talking about?" I asked, staring at him. "I helped you get rid of that bag of marijuana… am in the process of getting rid of it at least."

He stopped suddenly, turning to look at me. He quickly glanced around the room, as if to make sure that no one else was in the room with us. "Okay…" he finally stated, after he was sure no one else was in the room.

I stared at him for a moment before he walked a bit closer to me. "We're the only two in here Derek… whatever it is; only I'm going to hear it. You can calm down. If I wanted to get you in trouble than I would have told about the bag of marijuana yesterday when you gave it to me."

"I need your help…" he repeated, lowering his voice. I simply nodded, letting him continue.

My brow furrowed as I stared at him. "Are you going to tell me what you need help with?"

Derek swallowed hard, apparently worried. "Case…" he murmured so I could barely hear him. "I need you to help me get through the 'after affects' of quitting my… usage."

At first it didn't click what he was talking about. "I don't know Derek… maybe you should have mom and George help you with this… I don't think I'm the best person for you to ask all this of me." I looked up at him as the worried look on his face grew. "You need help. Help from someone who knows more about a situation like this than I do!"

"No!" he cried out as I tried to move past him. He tackled me onto my bed, one hand covering my mouth. "You can't tell anyone Case… I came to you for **your** help, not anyone else's. I need you to help me…" he persisted. "Please Casey… I can't have anyone else's help… I have people who would come after me if they knew that I was doing this stuff... or more likely that I'm trying to quite it. Bad people Casey… I you're your help because imagine what my dad would think if he knew what I've been doing. He'd think of me as more of a screw-up then before!"

I gently reached up to move his hand from over my mouth. "Why me?" I finally asked, after staring into his pleading eyes for a few moments.

"Because… you're smart… My friends would do something stupid with this if I had trusted it in their hands. They would end up using it for themselves and then be in an even worse situation then I'm in… because they wouldn't back out… And then they'd get me to start using it once again. Please Casey… please help me…" he pleaded.

I thought about it for a moment, a long moment of merely staring into his pleading hazel eyes. "Sure…" I nodded my head. "But, how long… how long had you been… um… using this?" I asked quietly.

"I can't tell you…" He stared at me for a moment. "Thanks Case! Thanks so much for your help! I owe you, big on this one!"

He got off of me and I sat there, inspecting him for a moment. I noticed that he looked a lot different than normal. He looked very tired as he stared at me, I could tell that there were bags under his eyes. And he's gotten a few headaches lately, not something that happens to him all that often.

He watched me for a moment before moving closer to my door. "Please… just help me through this… I'll try not to ever ask you for anything like this ever again."

I gave him a small smile before standing up and walking closer to him. "Sure…" I noticed a worried look spread across him face. "Derek… everything's going to be fine, okay?"

He still only watched me for a moment before nodding. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise… you can trust me." I stated solemnly, nodding my head.

Derek's face suddenly broke into a wide grin. "Thanks Case… I knew I could count on you!" he stated before walking out of my room.

I followed him to the door and watched as he descended the stairs and went to sit in his chair and started watching a hockey game with Edwin and Lizzie.

"Feeling better Derek?" Edwin asked as Derek sat down.

"Yeah… much better…" Derek said before turning to look at me. A smile spread across his face when he saw that I was watching him.

I returned the smile, getting curious glances from Edwin and Lizzie.

I smiled at them too before moving back into my room, closing and locking the door behind me.

"What am I going to do with this?" I asked myself, taking out the bag of marijuana Derek had just given me yesterday, that he'd hidden in the top drawer of my dresser... my sock drawer, luckily.

I sat down at my computer after hiding the bag once again and unlocking my door. I looked at the essay that I had been typing up when Derek had knocked on my door.

My teacher, Mr. Pleveny, wanted us to type the essay up after reading _'Crime and Punishment' _by Fyodor Dostoevsky.

And I thought that the summer before freshman year at college was going to be an easy one… what was I thinking? I have to write this essay… I have to admit though, it wasn't that bad of a book… and yesterday Derek asked me to get rid of his bag of marijuana for him… I don't even want to know where he got it from!

I tried to shake it off and go back to my essay, but my thoughts just seemed to go back to Derek every time. I suddenly found that I was typing some things that didn't happen in the book, but rather that were happening with me, in my world… or kind of a mix of both put together…

_He planned out the perfect murder. He was going to kill his step sister… but then realized that he couldn't kill her because he needed her help. So… he went to her and asked if she would get rid of a bag of marijuana that he had. His eyes were so pleading, that no matter how much she hated him, and didn't want to help him… deep down inside she knew she had to. Because deep down inside… she had these feelings for him. Feelings that she shouldn't have because they were step sibs. But as hard as she tried, all she could think about were his lips, and his hair, and…_

I looked at what I'd just written, my eyes growing wider with every sentence. I don't want to think about where that could have lead me. I don't even want to know what I was thinking or where I was going to go with that…

I quickly erased what I'd just typed and saved what I'd already done. I turned off my monitor and went to lie on my bed.

There was a quiet knock on my door, which I merely ignored, my face down in my pillow.

"Casey…" I heard Derek's voice coming from the other side of my door.

"Come in…" I stated, loud enough for him to hear, even though my face was still in my pillow.

"Are you okay?" he asked after opening my door.

I turned my head to look at him. I noticed where he was looking, so I quickly sat up so he could no longer stare at my butt.

His eyes grew wider; apparently, he'd not realized that he was looking. He lowered his gaze and stared at the floor for a moment before he stepped into my room, once again closing the door behind him.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" I muttered. I resisted the urge to smile at him as a thought crossed my mind. Something inside me… had actually liked him looking at me. That part of me, had actually liked the attention that I'd noticed I'd been getting from him lately… all the looks I'd been noticing…

"Um… I wanted to warn you..." He stated quietly, moving over to my bed to sit next to me

"What?" I asked, sort of afraid of what he might tell me this time.

"Okay… after you stop doing… what I was doing… You go through these… um… I don't know what to call them. You go through them after you're off what I was doing... I wanted to ask you if you would help me though them. Will you?" he asked, looking deeply into my eyes.

"You already asked me that…" I sent him an unsure look.

His brow furrowed. "No I didn't." He shook it off. "But anyways… will you?"

I stared into his hazel eyes, the intensity of his look scared me a bit. I noticed something… I slight flash in his eyes. It was a pleading… no, a **begging** look. "I guess…" I murmured without looking away from his eyes, even though I'd already told him that I would.

A grin spread across his face. "Thanks again Case… I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you here to help me."

With that he left my room and headed to his own room.

I quickly went to my computer again, not sure what these things were that he was talking about were.

I found a page that explained everything that he would experience.

_Many ex-users described two phases of previous marijuana intoxication: initial stimulation, which includes giddiness and euphoria, along with sedation and pleasant tranquility._

_Also, the ex-user may experience the following: sudden mood changes, altered perception of time and space, fragmentary ideas/memories, increased appetite, heightened sensory awareness, general feelings of pleasure, feelings of relaxation and euphoria, usually peek within one hour and disappear in two-three hours daily, confusion, anxiety attacks, fear, a sense of helplessness, loss of self control, decreased motivation, sudden tiredness, vivid/unpleasant dreams, and forgetfulness._

When I was done I made sure to close out of it before I went to talk with Derek.

I knocked and Derek opened up the door, smiling pleasantly at me.

"Derek… I need to talk to you about these things you were talking about..." I say, stepping into his room and closing the door. "I want you to stay as far away as you can from anything that reminds you of your addition."

Derek nodded.

"Oh… and if you have any dreams… feel free to come to me… Whatever time it is. It doesn't matter, just as long as you come to me."

Derek's brow furrowed. "Um… okay… But why?"

I don't want to tell him everything… I don't really wanna worry him or something like that. "It's just part of those 'after affects' that you were talking about, you have dreams that may seem real to you. And I want to hear all about them after they happen… so you'll come and talk to me when you wake up?"

Derek nodded. "Sure… But how do you know that that's part of them?"

I flashed him a small smirk. "I looked it up after you left."

I large half-smirk, half-smile spread across his face. "Ya see… most people wouldn't have ever thought to do that! You're extremely useful in a situation like this!"

I suddenly felt my heart fall to the pit of my stomach. Was the only reason he came to me was because he knew I was smart? Not because he trusted me… or because… I don't know. I just guess that the way he was looking at me meant something else… like it meant that he actually… What was I thinking?! He wouldn't, no, he couldn't, like me! Especially in the way that I was thinking!

"What is it?" Derek asked, seeing the frown on my face.

"It's just… nothing…" I murmured before turning to leave.

"No… that look didn't mean 'nothing.' That look meant **something**… And I wanna know what it meant." He stated, not letting me leave by pulling me away from the door.

"Nothing…" I protested, moving closer to the door once again.

Suddenly Derek spun me around and pressed his body against mine… pinning me against the door. He placed one hand on either side of my body, staring intently into my eyes. "Tell me Case… what **did** that look really mean. What was that look supposed to tell me? I didn't like that look, it was a sad look."

I tried to cross my arms, but I merely ended up hitting his sides, causing him to smile. I let my arms dangle at my sides, since I couldn't cross them, and looked away from him.

"Casey…" Derek began in a low voice.

"What?" I asked, looking back at him and into his eyes.

"What did that look mean?" he repeated.

"Fine…" I muttered under my breath. "By the way you just said that… It made me think that the only reason that you'd asked me to help you was because I was smart." When he merely stared into my eyes I continued. "By the way that I caught you looking at me when you came into my room… I just thought that…" I trailed off.

"That I like you?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

I took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"And what makes you think that I…" There was suddenly a knock on the door, cutting Derek off in mid sentence and causing him to move away from me.

I backed away from the door and he opened it up, looking at the person on the other side.

"Yes?"

"Is Casey in there?" I heard Lizzie asked from where I stood.

"Yeah I am…" I moved around Derek to look at her.

"Okay… Mom said to tell the two of you that you needed to go to bed." She stated.

"Thanks Lizzie…" I moved as quickly as I could away from Derek's room. I could feel him watching me as I walked away.

The moment I got into my room I closed my door and I locked it, leaning against it before my eyes blurred by tears. I slowly slid to the floor in a fit of sobs.

The only thought running through my head was what I thought his sentence would have ended in.

'_And what makes you think that I could ever like you?'_

I whipped away my tears and crawled into my bed, since I was already in my pajamas, having thought I would be working on my essay until bed time came.


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares

**I'm sorry that the chapter is so short... I think the next one's longer. Anyways... I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, it wasn't allowing me to update for a long time... or else I would have had this updated sooner. I hope you enjoy the chapter... there's a little bit of Dasey in it... I'm pretty sure the next chapter is ful of Daseyness. But, I'll let you get to the chapter now.**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Nightmares**

**x!x**

"No! No, don't!" I cried out, thrashing around in my bed as if I were running from someone.

I sat up in my bed before looking around for a moment.

I looked around for a moment, completely confused… How did I get back in my room? I was just outside, running away from… them. I don't know who they were, but for some reason they were chasing me and they wanted to hurt me… no, they wanted to kill me.

I jumped up. Casey… Casey would help me; she would hide me from them. She promised that she'd help me. And she can't turn me down… not when they're going to murder me… she just couldn't let them do that.

I ran out of my room and opened Casey's door, rushing in and closing the door behind me. I looked around, making sure they weren't in here. I moved to the closet and checked it, under her bed, anywhere that I could think of really.

I moved to Casey's bed where she was sleeping. "Casey! Casey!" I cried out, shaking her shoulder.

Casey sat up, giving me a sleepy look.

"Derek? Derek what is it?" she asked.

"Casey… you've got to hide me! These people, they're trying to kill me! I need your help. I need you to hide me from them. I don't know who they are… but they're coming after me. Please, hide me."

I rushed around her room, looking for somewhere to hide.

Casey's eyes were wide open now and she rushed to my side… I knew she would help me, I just knew she would! I knew that she wouldn't be able to leave me for them to murder.

"Derek…" she began. "No one's trying to kill you… you had a nightmare… Trust me. If someone were trying to kill you then I would know."

"What are you talking about?" I stared at her for a moment, my eyes wide with fear. "I saw them as clearly as I see you now… They're coming. I was running from them… They're trying to **kill** me! What part of that don't you understand?!" I cried out.

Casey grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her bed, taking my hand in to her own. She pulled me down beside of her as she sat down. "You had a nightmare…" she replied calmly. "That's all it was… nothing more."

I violently shook my head no. "No… I didn't have a nightmare." I insisted.

"Yes, you did… its part of those 'after affect' you're going through." She looked intently into my eyes. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to worry you… but I think now I should. You will experience, like this, very real and sometimes horrible dreams… or nightmares. They will be very vivid and sometimes terrifying to you… but it's only a dream. Its fine… you're alright. I promise."

I gave her a skeptical look. "Really?"

"Yes… you can go back to bed now… no one's going to kill you. No one's going to hurt you… I promise." She stated, giving me a light smile.

"Will you come with me and stay in my room with me until I fall asleep?" I asked, a bit childlike.

Casey stared at me for a moment before nodding her head.

I lay down in my bed as Casey spread the blanket out on my floor and placed the pillow at the top before lying down and trying to find a comfortable position.

I watched her for a moment before she turned over and saw me watching her.

"Is there something else bothering you that you wanna talk to me about?" she asked, staring at me in the dark, her azure blue eyes gleaming in the dim moon light.

"No… I just want to tell you good night…" I whispered, feeling very childish, but not really caring. I'd never had a dream that scared me that much before.

She smiled lightly at me. "Goodnight Derek…"

"Thanks for coming with me Case…"

"It's alright Derek… really."

"No… I have to thank you. You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me, but you are… and I want to thank you." I let out a small sigh. "I'm probably annoying you right now… acting so childish… But you see… I've never been this scared all my life. I don't know what to do…"

"It's alright Derek. I'm here for you." She stated with a warm smile. "You don't have to be afraid… nothing's going to happen to you as long as I'm here."

"Thanks again Case…" I said before resting my head on my pillow.

"And Derek…" I heard her say softly.

I looked over at her. "Yes?"

"It's no trouble at all… I wouldn't want you to have to go through with this all by yourself. I'm glad you came to me…" she looked away and her voice got so low that I had to strain to hear her… which she had actually hoped I didn't hear her I guess. "Even if it's not for the reason I'd hoped."

I had to think about it for a moment, make out her words. "Casey…"

She looked back at me. "Yeah…"

"What if I told you that… never mind..." I murmured before laying my head back on my pillow.

I glanced at her once before I felt my eyes closing very slowly.


	4. Chapter 4 Morning

**Look, I'm really sorry that I've not updated in a while. I've just been to busy. And the worst part is... I already had this written. I've been trying to catch up on all my stories and get the next chapters written, typed up, edited, and then trying to get the next chapter posted. But I have all weekend and if you're lucky and I get all I need to upated, I may even put another chapter up before the monday... at least I'm hoping that I might... Well, it's Casey's point of veiw again, in case you forgot. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Dara Tavar **

* * *

**Morning**

**o!o**

I never knew that I'd fallen asleep until Derek's alarm started going off. I quickly sat up, noticing I was still in his room.

"What time is it?" I heard him ask. He yawned before looking over at me.

I looked over at him for a moment before it registered in my brain what'd he'd said to me. "Um…" I glanced at his clock. "It's nearly six-thirty… I'd better get back to my room before someone wakes up… If you have another nightmare… just come and get me. Okay?"

Derek nodded and laid his head back down, quickly falling back asleep.

I picked up my stuff and snuck back into my room. I threw my stuff on my bed and grabbed some clean clothes before moving into the bathroom.

I sat my clothes down on the basket before turning on the water.

I waited for it to heat up before stripping down and climbing into the bathtub.

I lay there in the hot water for a very long time, my eyes closed.

After a while I fell into a peaceful dream… about Derek…

I heard the door open, pulling me out of my wonderful dream and back to reality.

I sat there for a moment, making sure I was covered by bubbles.

I heard quiet murmurings and suddenly became worried. I quickly peeked out from behind the curtain to see Derek sitting there… talking to himself quietly.

"Derek… Are you alright?" I asked, suddenly very worried after remembering that this was also part of what he was to go through… talking to himself as if he were talking to someone else.

Derek quickly looked up. "Oh Casey… I'm so sorry… I didn't know that you were in here. I can go…"

I shook my head. "No… it's alright. Just tell me what's wrong. Why are you talking to yourself?"

Derek sighed, looking down at the floor. "It's just… There's this girl. I don't know what I'm going to do when I'm finally better. I've liked her ever since we first met. And I mean really liked her. I want to tell her about my feelings for her… but I'm afraid that she'll reject me. No one's ever rejected me before."

I felt my heart fall into the pit of my stomach again and I frowned. I finally said something when he'd not looked up at me or continued. "Why do you think that she'll reject you if no one else would?"

"Because… she's not like other girls. She's actually smart, and she doesn't even look at me like any other girl would. I think that she actually tries to avoid me sometimes."

"Well, maybe she avoids you because she doesn't want you to know that she likes you."

Derek shook his head. "I doubt that. We don't get along very well. I fight with her all the time so that she doesn't know that I really like her. I mean… if you were her then you'd probably avoid me too because you don't like me. I doubt that you could ever like me the way that I like this girl." He responded with a light sigh.

I was quiet for a moment. "How do you know?" I asked my voice not very loud.

Derek didn't hear me apparently; he didn't even look up at me to see the look that I was giving him. "But… She wouldn't take me when I was actually clean… so I highly doubt that she would take me now. That's why I need your help. I have to clean myself up… I'm doing all this for her… I don't know if she has the same feelings as me. I mean, I got the impression that she did… but I don't know. I hope that she does because that would actually mean that I have a slight chance with her. I'm just afraid that…" he trailed off before looking up at me.

"Derek, worry about that later." I smiled lovingly at him. "Deal with your own problems first. You're not capable of making anyone happy if you aren't happy. If you try to make her happy now, while you're still miserable, then one of you is going to end up getting mad at the other then you won't have a chance with her at all… well, you might still have a chance with her, but not a very high chance."

He sent me a compassionate smirk. "Thanks Case… I'll leave you to your bath now."

With that he got up and left.

I watched the door for a moment, wishing that he would come back… but he didn't.

I broke into a fit of sobs before I finished my bath and got out to get dressed.

After I'd gotten dressed I went to my room. I pulled a jacket on and put the bag into one of its pockets before doing to check on Derek.

He was sleeping, of course. I remember reading something on the internet about always being tired after quitting… what he was doing. I just can't bring myself to even think about what he was doing.

I quietly closed the door before making me way downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil before writing down where I was going and when I'd be back.

_I'm going on a jog. I shouldn't be too long… I'll try to be back somewhere around 9:00- 10:00. If I'm not back by then… I guess that you can send a search party out for me if you really want to. LOL!_

_With Love, Casey_

With that I went out the back door.

I felt a cold burst of wind hit me and I began to wish that I'd not worn shorts. I shrugged it off and began to jog down the street. I knew exactly were I was going… I was going somewhere that was a bit more dangerous than any other place I would usually go.

I'd been there once… with Sam, Emily, and Trevor. Sam and Trevor taken us there because we were wondering what it would be like to be bad for one day… so they took us there for a while.

I let my memory of that day drift back to me… or at least what I'd remembered of that day.

**----Flashback----**

"Sam… where are we going? I've never been here before…" I asked, glancing nervously around the deserted street we were walking down.

"Don't worry Case… nothing's going to happen." Trevor replied with a grin. "Sam and I are here to protect you two if anyone tries to jump you!"

"Trevor!" Emily cried out. "Don't even kid around like that!"

Sam smiled. "He's just fooling with you." Before long he led us down an alleyway and smiled lightly at me. "You both agreed that you were wondering what it would be like to be bad for the day… so we decided to bring you here."

I glanced at him nervously. "I don't know… I've never been here. I don't know anyone here. Have you ever been here Emily?"

"No…"

"Well I have and I do know people here…" At my nervous look Sam wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "It'll be fine… Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked in a shaky voice.

"We promise." Trevor responded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as well.

We stopped a short distance from a tall, skinny man and a shorter, just as skinny man.

The tall man handed the shorter one a wad of cash in which the other man took and stuffed into his pocket before stuffing a bag into the taller man's hand, which he stuffed into his pocket before walking away as fast as he could.

The tall man vanished from our sight quickly and the shorter one turned to us, a grin spreading across his face.

"Hey Sam, Trevor!" he called out as we walked up to him. He quickly lowered his voice. "What can I get for you two? What you both usually get?"

Sam shook his head. "You know I'm cleaning myself up Pete."

"Me too… I quit three months ago." Trevor responded.

"Sam…" I turned to look at him. "I didn't know that you were on drugs."

"I'm not." He stated, turning to look at me. "At least not anymore. I'm off them now, cleaning myself up."

"And since when were you on drugs?!" Emily turned to Trevor.

Trevor smiled lightly. "I'm not anymore Baby… Like I said, I quit three months ago. That was right before we got together… I cleaned myself up just for you."

"Aww!" Emily cried out before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Then why are you here? You know I've got a business to run man." Pete stated a bit annoyed.

"I'm here for her." Sam stated, gesturing toward me. "She wants to know what it's like to be 'bad' for a day."

"Same with Emily here." Trevor motioned toward Emily when she'd let go of him.

Pete turned to me, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Well… why don't you two lovely ladies just follow me then."

We were about to walk away with him when Sam wrapped his arm tighter around my shoulders and Trevor pulled Emily against him.

"Pete…" Sam said warningly. "She's with me."

"And Emily's mine…" Trevor stated in a low voice, his tone a threatening one.

Pete looked at them, his smile fading. "I thought you said they wanted to be bad for a day…"

Sam shook his head lightly. "Not that kind of bad."

"Okay…" He shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Then they just want a sample?"

"That would be it…" Trevor and Sam agreed.

"A sample of what?!" Emily and I asked, a worried look spreading across our faces.

They only ignored us.

"Alright… I'm on my break now anyways." Pete stated, glancing at his watch. "They can try out a joint while I have one… for free."

**----End of Flashback----**

"That was a one time deal… And I'm never doing it again…" I murmured to myself. "Never…"

I spotted Pete standing at the end of the alley.

"Pete!" I called out, catching his attention.

He looked over at me, a grin spreading across his face. "Hey Casey… it's been a while since I've seen you around here." He stated, looking down at my legs.

"Pete…" I stated, causing him to look back into my eyes. "I'm here because of this." I pulled out the bag of marijuana, getting a worried look from him.

"Casey!" he cried out, moving closer to me and pushing in back into my pocket. "Put that away!"

Pete looked around before motioning for me to follow him. He lead me back through the all too familiar alleyway, and back into the door I'd seen him go into when I'd come with Sam, Emily, and Trevor when we were leaving.

He closed the door behind me, sitting down on a couch and motioned for me to sit down in a chair across from him. A coffee table was the only other thing in the room, and it sat in between us.

I pulled out the bag once again and tossed it onto the coffee table.

"Casey… I don't have any money to give you for this. I hope you know that. Business has been extremely slow lately." He murmured, staring at the bag for a moment before looking back at me.

I shook my head. "I don't want money for it… Just take it! I don't want it, I never want to see it again."

He reached out and took it, staring at it for another moment before sliding it into a small drawer in the coffee table. He grinned slyly at me for a moment.

I stood up. "Since that's the only thing I came here for… I guess that I can leave now."

I made my way to the door but Pete grabbed my wrist.

"Stay a while longer." He stated. "Are you and Sam still together? I haven't seen him in a while either."

"No… we broke up." I stated, trying to pull away from him.

"Then stick around… Smoke a joint or two with me." He tried pulling me farther into the room again.

"I'd really rather not. That was a one time deal, and I'm never doing it again. I don't like the parts of that day that I can actually remember, I don't like what I went through the next day either."

Pete reached out and grabbed my other wrist. "You aren't leaving here… not yet."

I sent him a worried glance before he pushed me onto the couch and climbed on top of me.

I let out a scream before he reached down and covered my mouth with one hand, his other hand holding my hands above my head so I couldn't push him off of me.

"Look… We can make this easy… or we can make this hard… It's your choice."

He moved his hand, I didn't scream or anything, I just cried.

Pete leaned down and kissed me, biting my lip until we could both taste blood. Then he bit my neck several times, drawing blood at some spots there too, fumbling with my shorts with one hand.

He sat up when there was a knock on the door.

He got up and stared hard at me for a moment. "There are no back doors or windows in here… so you can't run away. Don't move… or you'll regret it. We'll finish up where we left off after I get this person set up with whatever they want and then leave."

As he walked to the door I pulled my shorts up and fixed them. I whipped away the blood from my lip and my neck as best as I could, then I used my hair to cover up the bite marks on my neck, hoping it would cover up the blood too. I quickly looked at my wrists, which were quickly turning a purplish color because of how tight Pete had been holding on to them. I pulled my knees up into my chest and began to sob, burying my head in my knees.

Moments later I heard Pete arguing with someone.

"Casey is in there! Casey! Come here!" I heard Derek yelling.

I jumped up quickly and ran out of the room, running straight to his arms.

"Derek!" I cried out, collapsing into his strong arms.

"Casey… are you alright? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Derek asked, wrapping his arms around me. He obviously didn't see the blood yet.

I looked up into his eyes. "I wanna go home, please take me home!"

I could tell by the blind fury in his eyes that he saw **every** bite mark that Pete had left on me. He'd seen the bite mark on my lip, which was still bleeding, and the others on my neck, which were bleeding as well and my hair was no longer covering.

"What did you do to her?!" he asked angrily, looking back at Pete. "I swear to you…"

"Please Derek… just take me home." I begged, cutting him off. I felt my knees begin to wobble from fear.

Derek noticed this and picked me up into his arms. "Alright Case… we're going now."

I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head into his chest, crying my heart out.

"You didn't tell me that you were with Derek." Pete stated. He sounded a bit worried. "I swear Derek… I didn't know that she was with you. If I had then…"

"She doesn't have to tell you who she's with." Derek turned away from him, but quickly spun back around. "And f you ever touch her again… I'll come after you."

Pete had a worried look spread across his face now. "Um… sorry Derek, I didn't know." He murmured once again.

Derek turned away and we started on our way back home.

"I'm sorry Derek…" I whispered. "I shouldn't have come alone." I told him when he'd not said anything.

Derek was silent for a moment. "No Case… you should have come alone. You should have told me that you were coming… I would have come with you."

I looked up at him. "How did you know where I was?" I asked.

Derek walked over to a bench, since we were walking through the park, a shortcut back to our house. He sat down, sitting me on his lap and holding me tight against his chest. "You're extremely predictable… And you came into my room… you woke me up."

I felt safe in his arms, safer than I'd felt in a long time. "I thought that you were a heavy sleeper. You always seemed so hard to get up before. No matter what I did it took forever to get you to finally wake up. How did merely opening your door wake you up, and violently shaking your shoulder not?"


	5. Chapter 5 Bubbly

**Alright, I'm sorry that I've not updated in a while, but here's the next chapter. In this chapter Derek is going to experience mood changes, feelings of pleasure, loss of self control, and there may be a few more things that I'm forgetting. I had to look back at my list to remember what all was on it. Casey and Derek have a little 'fight' in this chapter. You'll have to read to find out what it's about. I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try not to wait so long before I update the next one. I've had this one written for a couple months now... I even have the next one already written.**

**Well, on to the story, I won't keep you from it any longer.**

**Dara Tavar**

**Bubbly**

**x!x**

I am finally home, after explaining to Casey that the only reason I never woke up for her so easily is because of how much fun I had bugging her. I refused to leave out that it was more because I wanted to see her face get all red and flustered. I wanted her to know how strong of feelings I have for her, so I threw that in there.

She'd seemed a bit shocked at first and was about to ask me a whole lot of questions but I shut her up easily by kissing her. She'd kissed me back without even thinking about it.

Which I must say, that was the best kiss I've ever had the pleasure to experience and remember it later on. We sat in the park for a good ten minutes making out before she finally broke away from me and said that we needed to get home before someone came after us.

Which leads me to where I am now, sitting in my room by myself.

I'd invited Casey in but she'd said she wanted a shower because she could still feel Pete's hands and she wasn't fond of that. Though, she did promise to come in after she got out of the shower.

I walked out of my room and was passing the bathroom when I heard Casey singing, or really, starting to sing the beginning of a song.

"Will you count me in?" I heard her ask.

At first I was confused and was about to ask her what she was talking about when she started to sing in a beautiful voice that I just couldn't interrupt her.

"I've been awake for a while now… You got me feeling like a child now… 'Cause every time I see your bubbly face… I get the tinglies in a silly place…" she sang out.

I quietly opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind me before walking over and sitting on the floor by the wall.

"It starts in my toes… And I crinkle my nose… Wherever it goes… I always know… That you make me smile… Please stay for a while now… Just take your time… Wherever you go…" she continued to sing, apparently not having heard me enter the bathroom.

I smiled to myself.

"The rain is falling on my window pane… But we are hiding in a safer place… Under covers staying safe and warm… You give me feelings that I adore…" She sang, I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was smiling. "It starts in my toes… Make me crinkle my nose… Wherever it goes… I always know… That you make me smile… Please stay for a while now… Just take your time… Wherever you go…"

I thought about saying something, but decided that I wanted to hear the rest of the song.

"What am I going to say… When you make me feel this way… I just mmmmm…" she continued. "And it starts in my toes… Makes me crinkle my nose… Wherever it goes… I always know… That you make me smile… Please stay for a while now…Just take your time… Wherever you go…"

I turned to the shower and watched for a moment, knowing that she was dancing a little bit.

"I've been asleep for a while now… You tuck me in just like a child now… 'Cause every time you hold me in your arms… I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth…"

I smiled as she moved about, trying not to let out a chuckle.

"And it stats in my soul…And I lose all control… When you kiss my nose… The feeling shows… 'cause you make me smile baby… Just take your time now… Holdin' me tight…" She sang out, stopping her dancing, but she was still smiling lightly. "Wherever, wherever, wherever you go… Wherever, wherever, wherever you go…"

She turned off the water and grabbed her towel as she continued her singing.

"Wherever you go… I always know… 'Cause you make me smile… Even just for a while…" she sang before pushing the curtain to one side.

"You know what…" I stated slowly, looking at the door straight in front of me. "I never knew that you sang **and** danced while in the shower."

She smiled at me. "Why are you in here?"

I looked over at her, returning the smile. "I heard you singing and I wanted to listen, so I came in and sat down… right here, in this spot, and have been listening."

Casey smiled at me. "You are so… different…"

I smirked up at her, resisting the urge to look down at her legs. "I know I am… You know… you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. You should sing around the house more often… not just in the shower."

"I sing when I'm in a good mood. And thank you for the compliment." She replied.

I jumped to my feet and walked closer to her, leaning forward to kiss her lightly on her nose. I then pulled away and watched her for a moment.

"What?" she asked clearly confused.

"I don't think it worked… maybe I need to try again…" I leaned forward and kissed her nose once again, then pulled away to look at her.

She smiled at me. "What are you doing?"

I smiled back at her. "That's better…"

"What's better?"

"You sang out, and I quote, 'When you kiss my nose… The feeling shows…' I was trying to see if it would work." I replied, kissing her nose for the third time.

She crinkled her nose and stared at me, smiling pleasantly. "Is that the look you were waiting for?"

"That would be the one…" I stated before kissing her.

She reached up and rubbed water on the side of my face as we kissed.

I smiled at her as I pulled away. I turned on the sink's faucet and got my hand wet, flinging water at her.

Casey rushed beside me and it soon became a water fight.

Unfortunately for Casey, her clothes got soaked because they fell into the sink. Unfortunately for me, I started laughing really hard, giving Casey the chance to ring her clothes out over my head.

After our little fight was over, we cleaned up the water right before someone knocked on the door.

Casey sent me a worried glance before stepping back into the bathtub and pulling the curtain closed again.

I opened the door and Edwin sent me a curious look as he looked up and down at my very wet clothes.

"What happened to you? Did you get into a water fight or something?" Edwin asked, looking up at me.

At that moment Casey climbed out of the bathtub, a dry towel wrapped around her body.

"Actually… we did…" I responded, glancing at Casey. "I came in her a while Casey was in the shower… I wanted to pick on her, so I put her clothes in the sink and turned the water on. She wanted to get back at me, so she got me all wet. Now if you don't mind… I have to go change and Casey needs to go get herself some dry clothes."

With that, Casey and I left the bathroom, each going to our own rooms to put dry clothes on.

When I was done I walked out of my room to see Edwin with his ear against Casey's door. I guess my plans would have to be put on hold for the meantime until I figure out what Edwin's up to. And I was really looking forward to where today might have gone. Oh well, when it comes to Casey, everything can wait until she's ready… including me.

I snuck up behind him before putting one hand over his mouth and pulling him toward my room.

When we were in my room and the door closed, I pushed him down and he fell onto my computer chair.

"Yes Derek…" he began nervously.

"What were you doing?"

"Well…" he shrugged lightly. "When I couldn't hear anything from in here, I went to Casey's room to see if I could hear something." He looked down.

"Ed… I'm telling you now… Stop spying on me. And stop spying on Casey." I snapped leaning closer to him. "Do you get what I'm telling you?"

"Perfectly… But, I'm not the one you should be worried about. That would be Lizzie. She's think she got something and she's going to talk to Casey about it… as in now."

I rushed out of my room to see Lizzie standing at Casey's door. Casey's opened the door and Lizzie said something.

"Hey Lizzie!" I called out, rushing up to her and putting my hand on her shoulder. "I need to talk with you… as in now."

"But Derek… she just told me that she needed to talk to me about something important." Casey said, giving me a questioning look.

"She doesn't need to talk to you about anything… right Lizzie?" I asked, looking down at her a flashing her as sweet of a smile as I could muster.

"Um…" she gave me a slightly frightful look. "No… I don't know what you mean Casey…" she looked back at Casey and flashed a sweet, yet still fearful, smile.

Casey sighed. "Derek… using fear will get you no where in life…" she stated, sending me a partly annoyed look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I smiled happily at her, knowing that whatever it is Lizzie thought she knew, she wouldn't be telling Casey. "Now if you don't mind… I need to speak with Lizzie. Come on Liz… to my room." With that I lead Lizzie to my room and gave her a gentle push before walking in and closing my door behind me.

Edwin looked up at us as we walked into my room.

"Ed, up… Liz, sit." I commanded. "As in now!" I raised my eyebrows at them when they'd not moved.

Edwin stood up, sitting down in the chair across from my bed, and Lizzie moved over to my computer chair and sat down.

"Yes Derek." She looked up at me, her eyes no longer fearful. "How did you know I wanted to talk with Casey?"

I walked over and pushed the chair she was sitting in so that it was directly beside of Edwin. "Look to the person on your left…" I replied, pointing to Edwin.

Lizzie turned to Edwin and he flashed a fearful grin. Her eyes looked angry before she reached out and punched his arm. "Why did you tell him that I was going to talk to Casey?!"

"It's not his fault, really Liz…" I stated, causing the both of them to look over at me. "He's just more afraid of me then he is of you."

"I'm sorry Lizzie… but he hits a lot harder than you do. And I know he'll hurt me in a lot more ways than you will… No offence." He told her, trying to calm her down a bit.

"But back to what I originally brought you in here for…" I stated, pulling Lizzie away from Ed so she wouldn't hurt him even more. "What were you going to tell Casey?"

"What's it matter to you?" she asked, looking up at me and raising an eyebrow.

"That depends… does what you were going to talk to her about have anything, what so ever, to do with me? If so… I wanna know what it is and I'll tell you if you can talk to her about it or not. If not… then feel free to talk to me about it if you really want to."

Lizzie merely watched me for a moment, not responding to my question.

"Liz… Does it have anything to do with me?" I asked, leaning down and placing my hands on the arms of the chair.

"Yeah… but it's only a few questions."

I smiled at her. "Ask me… that's all you have to do. I'll give you the best answers that I can."

Lizzie stared at me for a moment. "Alright… Why have you and Casey been spending so much time together? You're always talking and keeping the doors closed…"

"We're friends now… We decided to try to be friends when we first started hanging out, and now we are friends. That's why we've been talking all the time. We close the doors because our conversations are to be between us and no one else… that's what friends do, tell each other secrets and keep each other's secrets."

Lizzie nodded, seeming to understand what I was telling her. "And what's up with Casey going on that jog this morning? I mean, where did she go? And where did you go when you disappeared this morning after she left? And what's up with you and her coming back and you pretty much sneaking her to her room? I did see that she was very clearly hiding behind you when I came out of the kitchen you know."

I took a deep breath. "I had kind of gone with her on her jog… and yes she knew I was there… maybe not at first, but she did find out that I was there. Which I'm glad I did go with her. But I'm sorry Lizzie… I can't tell you why Casey was hiding behind me when she came home."

"Why not?" Lizzie and Edwin asked in unison.

"Ed, I said I'd answer her questions, not yours…" I pointed my finger at him before turning back to Lizzie, who was waiting for her answer a bit impatiently. "I kind of promised her that I would help her get to her room without anyone seeing her. Something happened when she went on her jog, which is why I'm glad I went, and she doesn't want anyone other than the two of us knowing what happened and what may have happened if I'd not been there."

"Did something bad to happen to Casey?" Lizzie asked her eyes filled with worry.

"Kind of… but something worse would have happened if I'd not shown up there. And if it would have happen then someone would be…" I trailed off, realizing that I'd said too much.

"Someone would have what?!" Lizzie cried out, jumping to her feet.

"I can't tell you!" I cried out angrily, turning to the wall and punching it, leaving a hole.

"D! Are you okay?!" Edwin cried out, jumping to his feet and rushing to my side.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" I murmured under my breath as I looked down at my hand, which was now starting to bleed.

Suddenly my door was flung open and Casey appeared on the other side. "What's going…" Casey trailed off, seeing my hand. "Derek! What happened?!" she asked, rushing to my side and inspecting my hand.

"I'm fine, really." I tried to tell her.

"You are not fine! Look at your hand… you're bleeding. How did you do that?"

"He punched the wall." Lizzie replied, moving closer to Casey and me. "He was mad and said something about…"

"Lizzie…" I cut her off, sending her a warning look. "I would like it if our conversation never left this room… that goes for you to Edwin." I stated, using his full name so that he knew I meant business.

"But Derek…" Lizzie began once again.

"Elizabeth…" I stared at her hard for a moment. No one ever used her full name unless she'd gone too far with something or she was in trouble.

Lizzie stared at me for a moment, realizing that I was being very serious. "Fine… It stays in this room…" she murmured, brushing past Casey and me, Edwin following her.

"I'll ask you about that later… for now I'm just worried about your hand." Casey stated before pulling me out of my room and into the bathroom.

After Casey had patched up my hand she took me downstairs and into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6 Condition

**So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Maybe it will shock you, that would be interesting. I'm in the process of typing up the next chapter, I've finally caught up with myself. Well, I'll let you get to the story now.**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Condition**

**o!o**

I stared at Derek for a moment. "Do I even want to know why you punched the wall?" I asked as I leaned against the counter.

Derek looked at his bandaged hand, not answering me.

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes at him. "Will you please answer me?" I looked at him for a moment before walking closer to him. "Leave the ice on your hand or it won't feel better anytime soon." I told him, placing the ice pack on his hand once again, for like the third time.

"But it's cold…" Derek whined, taking the ice pack off again.

I grabbed a rag and wrapped it around the ice pack before putting it on his hand again. "That should take away some of the coldness."

Derek smiled at me. "Thanks…" he murmured.

I watched him for a moment as he fixed the ice pack upon his hand so that it was covering his new wound.

"Does it feel any better now?" I asked when he finally looked up at me once again.

Derek smiled at me. "It felt better when you came into my room to take care of me… It felt better when you bandaged it up… It felt better when you gave me the ice and wrapped it up so that it wasn't as cold… But it has only felt better because you're here, and if you go away it'll hurt again…"

I smiled, shaking my head at him. "Alright… Then I'm going away."

He sent me a hurt look. "You're going to leave me to suffer through this pain on my own?"

I grinned at him. "I would never leave you to be in pain."

Derek dropped the ice on the counter and pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I know how it can feel even better." He whispered, closing the gap between our lips.

We kissed for a moment before Derek tightened his hold on my waist. When he did that he suddenly pulled away, crying out in pain.

"Ouch!" he cried out, jumping back a step and looking down at his hand.

I gave him a shocked, yet worried, look. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry if I did…"

Derek looked up at me. "No, I did that myself." He sent me a small grin. "I don't want you to be sorry… you didn't do anything to hurt me, that was my own self doing. I'm the one who squeezed your waist, hurting my hand."

"D!" Edwin cried out as he moved into the kitchen, Lizzie right behind him. "Why did you yell?"

"I hurt my hand." He replied.

"Well duh! You did that when you punched the wall upstairs." Lizzie responded, rolling her eyes. "Is it just now hitting you that you got hurt?"

"Liz…" I began. "He just now hurt it by hitting his hand again…" I walked beside of him, "kind of…" I whispered to him.

Derek smiled. "Yeah, let's go with that." He looked over at me. "If you want to put it that way, than I'm not stopping you."

Edwin turned and marched back up the steps, followed closely by Lizzie.

As soon as we heard two doors close Derek turned to look at me. "Let's play…"

I stared hard at him for a moment. "Play what?" I asked, not sure what he meant by that statement.

He raised an eyebrow at me, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

I grinned before turning and running out of the room. I looked over my shoulder to see Derek in pursuit.

I ran around the couch before making my way back into the kitchen, Derek still following me. I flung the back door open and ran out it.

I ran into the backyard and turned around to run back into the house, rain pouring down on us. As I turned Derek quickly grabbed me and we fell to the ground.

I stared into his hazel orbs. He held himself up so that he was inches above me, a smile planted on his face.

"You're too easy to catch." He murmured quietly.

I looked past him for a moment to catch a glimpse of Lizzie and Edwin standing at Derek's window looking down at us. I looked back into his eyes. "Am I?"

Derek nodded before I threw my arms around his neck and flipped us over so I was on top of him. "Pinned you…" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Derek rolled us over, but I rolled over too. Soon we where rolling on the ground, our bodies pinned against one another, attempting to see who would on top.

Finally, I was triumphant. "Pinned you again…" I whispered, leaning down to kiss his cheek lightly.

We stood up when we heard a car door before racing inside and up the steps to our rooms. We knew that would be my mom now and we didn't want her to see us in soaking wet clothes.

I changed into a clean set of clothes as fast as I could.

Right as I was putting my muddy clothing into my dirty clothes bin, there came a knock on the door.

"Case… can I come in?" Mom's voice came form the other side of my door.

I walked over and opened my door. "Sure thing Mom."

She sent me a small smile before moving past me. "I want to talk to you."

I turned to look at her. "Yeah, um, okay, sure… About what?"

"Will you close the door please?" she asked. I could tell that whatever it was she wanted to talk to me about, she really didn't want to talk about.

"Um… sure." I stated in a worried voice before closing the door. "Mom, what's this all about?"

"Well, as you know, Marti has been staying with her mom this summer. And as you know, George went to visit her for a week."

"Yeah… wait… Did he go to visit Marti or Abby?" I asked, suddenly very worried.

"Well," Mom began. "He was supposed to be going to see Marti, but apparently has been spending all his time with Abby."

I sat down by Mom, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. "And you think something has been going on in between them?"

She stared at the floor for a moment before looking up at me. "Yes, I do. You know Abby's apartment only has two bedrooms. Marti sleeps in one room while Abby sleeps in the other. Well, George has been staying at her apartment. And, well, Marti called and said that if she ever leaves her room in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom or something George isn't on the couch. He's been sleeping in Abby's room with her. Marti walked in on them one morning. They were sleeping in each other's arms. Oh Casey, I think it's over."

I stared at her in silence, stunned. "George… cheated on you with Abby?" I asked after a moment.

That's when the water works started. Mom started to cry and I reached out to hold her. I cradled her in my arms for a while before she spoke again.

"Casey, I loved George. I don't want it to be over. But now… I don't want to even look at him. I'll be disgusted. I've known something had gone wrong because he just wasn't as caring or devoted like he was when we first got married. I mean, I knew something was bound to happen… I just didn't know he would start screwing Abby again!"

"Mom, he doesn't deserve your sorrow." I stated, trying to ignore her wording. "You should find someone who isn't going to cheat on you."

"But I always seem to fall for the ones that seem nice, but then they end up cheating on me and I never seem to see it coming. What am I going to do?" she asked between sobs.

I sat there for a moment, thinking. "Divorce him Mom. If he's horrible enough to cheat on you then you don't need to stay with him."

She looked over at me, holding back her tears. "But didn't you like him? Did you think that this was going to happen eventually?"

I shook my head. "No Mom, I didn't see it coming. I thought that George was a good guy too, just like you did."

Mom nodded. "A divorce is all that I can see coming. I might move out but you never know. If we get a divorce he might just move in with Abby."

"Just don't think about it right now Mom. Put it out of your mind as best you can. Think of happy thoughts; go for a drive with Lizzie or something."

Mom looked down. "Oh, Lizzie. She'll be devastated when she hears the news. You're lucky enough to be out of school. But Lizzie… she's going to be a sophomore in high school. She has three more years of school left."

"Lizzie will understand." I reassured her before I let out a small laugh.

"What is it?" Mom asked, looking over at me again and wiping her tear-streaked face. "What's so funny?"

I smiled at her. "When Lizzie finds out can you imagine how angry she'll be? The last time someone cheated on you can you remember her? She attempted to beat the guy up… and she was nine! I think she can take George… even if she is only fourteen."

Mom laughed too. "I think I'd actually let her go after George… unless his boys side with him. I wouldn't let her go up against all three of them that just wouldn't be fair."

"I don't think you have to worry about Edwin… he's afraid of her enough as it is."

"Afraid?" Mom asked in astonishment. "Ha! That boy is in love with her. And she's just as in love with him… she just hides it better."

I stared at her in astonishment. "You noticed?"

"Honey, I noticed years ago. I always thought it was cute." Mom stated with a smile.

I returned the smile. "Yeah… I always thought it was cute too. But, didn't you think it was weird? I mean, step siblings having feelings for each other…"

Mom shook her head. "It's not like they grew up with each other. They've only known each other for four years now."

There was a knock on the door. "Casey, can I come in?" Derek asked.

"Of course." I responded, attempting to hide how my heart suddenly started racing in my chest.

The door opened and Derek appeared. "Oh… I didn't know you two were talking. I'll just come back when you're done."

"It's quite alright Derek, you can come in." Mom told him with a smile.

"No, I'll leave you be to your girl talk." He responded. "But when you are done, Case, I wanna talk to you."

I nodded. "Sure, I'll come to your room."

Derek smiled. "Talk to you soon." He stated before closing the door again.

Mom was looking at me curiously. "Well, I don't think we have to worry about Derek siding with George anymore. She mumbled under her breath.

"What?" I finally asked.

She smiled. "I've never noticed a stronger attraction between two people. And to think that these four years the two of you have been fighting it so hard. Looks like you've finally given in to your instincts."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

She merely smiled at me. "Casey, ever since you first met Derek I was able to tell that there was an attracting between the two of you. But I know that you avoided it because I was going to marry his father. But Derek… well, lets just say that Derek didn't hold back as well. I could tell right away that he liked you. And you kept yourself away from him. Therefore, the two of you hated each other, but it was a hate that was really hiding much deeper, much stronger feelings. And now Casey, you can act on those feelings. I give you full permission to be with Derek... On one condition."

"What?" I asked, not even attempting to deny what she said.

"You have to be careful."

"Mom!"

She pointed a finer at me. "I mean it. Be careful."

I sighed, not feeling up to arguing with her at the moment. "Alright… I promise to be careful."

She smiled at me before standing up to leave. "Good." She stated before moving to my door.

She turned to look at me. "Oh, and one other condition."

"I already promised to be careful… what else do you want?"

Mom grinned wickedly at me. "Don't tell George… let him find out on his own. I want to watch him freak out and then I want to tell him that I'm divorcing him for everything he's worth."

I laughed. "Deal!"

Mom laughed. "Oh, he's coming home today too." She told me before moving out of my room.

I got up and walked to my door, peeking out to see Derek's standing open.

"Lizzie, Edwin… come on, we're going for a drive." Mom called up the steps.

Lizzie moved out of her room. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"For a drive. We're just going to get out of the house for a while."

I stood at the top of the stairs, Lizzie moved into the living room and Edwin walked out of the kitchen. "Have fun."

Edwin looked up at me. "What about Casey and Derek, aren't they coming to?" he asked Mom.

Mom shook her head. "Nope, it's just going to be the three of us. Casey has a surprise for your dad, he should be getting home soon." She told him. Her eyes turned to me. "Oh, and Casey?"

I looked back at her. "Yeah…"

She sent me a light smile. "Don't tell Derek either."

I smiled at her. "I wasn't planning on it. Besides, I've got a nice surprise waiting for Derek."

Mom suddenly looked serious. "Remember that first condition though…"

"Of course Mom."

With that, they left and I was alone with Derek. I had a wonderful surprise waiting for him.


	7. Chapter 7 Touching

**Okay, so I'm really sorry that I've not updated in such a long time. This chapter is in Casey's point of veiw again, I know that it should be Derek's, but I had to put this one in her and I couldn't think of anything for Derek while Casey was away, but the next one is in erek's point of veiw and I had some fun writing it. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, I spent a couple hours on this one and the next one, I had to remind myself of what I'd been working with. Truthfully, I wasn't really planning on updating any stories any more but a friend of mine asked me if I would so that she could read more and so I went through and updated again. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Touching**

**o!o**

I knocked on Derek's door.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Why, hello there. Where did everyone else go? I heard the car pull out and I heard Edwin and Lizzie complaining about something."

I smiled back at him. "They went for a drive. I'm going out for a minute though. I'm just going to run down to the store for something."

Derek's smile faded. "You're leaving me?"

"Only for a few minutes. I'll be back, I promise." I reassured him.

I walked into his room to press a kiss to his lips. "I'll be back soon." I whispered against his lips.

"I think I'll just go down stairs and get something to eat."

I sent him a curious look. "You aren't tired? I figured you wouldn't want to move like before during the first two days."

Derek looked confused. "How long has it been?" he asked.

"It's been five days already, counting today."

He stared at me. "That long?"

I nodded. "How long did you think it's been?"

"Oh, I don't know… I thought, maybe, two…"

"It's because you sleep so much. Don't worry; tiredness and altered perception of time and space are part of the symptoms." I informed him. "You were only off by three days."

He stood up and we went downstairs.

I gave him one last kiss before leaving the house.

I was by the park, jogging past it, when I heard someone calling my name.

I slowly came to a stop and looked around the park, no one was there.

"Casey!"

I turned around to see Sam running slowly towards me.

I tried not to cringe; I didn't really have it in me to see him right now.

"Oh, hey Sam. Sorry, I didn't know that you were behind me." I stated when he came to a stop beside me. "Did you want something?"

Sam smiled. "That's alright, and no. I just saw you and was wondering how you were doing. We haven't talked since graduation, and even before that we didn't talk all that often."

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"Do you have a minute to talk? You don't look too busy."

I glanced in the direction of the store and then my house. I looked back and Sam. "I guess I could spare a minute or two."

"Great!" Sam exclaimed. He reached over to take my hand and lead me to a nearby picnic table. I was extremely uncomfortable with his touch. All I could think about was how much I wanted to jerk my hand out of his and move out of his range.

"What is it Sam?" I asked when we sat down, pulling my hand out of his to act like I was fixing my jacket.

"Well, I was just wondering how you were doing. I haven't been by the house in quite some time now. It's great to see you again, I've missed you."

"I've missed seeing you too." I lied. I really didn't like having Sam around. We agreed to stay friends after we broke up, but after that I wasn't fond of having him around… Derek didn't seem to like him around either. But he'd been that way for a while.

We talked for a short while before an awkward silence fell over us.

I decided to break the ice by asking him some questions. "When you quit using marijuana, what was it like? Did you have a hard time adjusting again, did you find it easy?"

Sam sent me a curious look. "It was hard. No one was there to help me. So, every now and then I slipped up and started using it again. But after a while my parents figured out that something was wrong and they took me to a doctor. He found out what was wrong, told my parents, and they put me in a rehabilitation center. That's why I was out for that week; they wanted to be sure that all the drugs were out of my system before they sent me back to school. I told my friends we were on vacation, but really I was in rehab."

I nodded. "Do you think it would have been easier if someone who cared about you had known? If I had been there to help you… would it have mattered?"

Sam was quiet for a moment. "Truthfully… if you had been there, I probably never would have quit. When you broke up with me, that's what prompted me to quit. But yeah, it would have been easier if you had been there to help me from slipping up again."

I held my face in my hands, thinking about what he was telling me.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "Someone I know is quitting. They've been using marijuana for… I don't know how long. But they came to me for help, and I was just wondering."

Sam was quiet for a moment. "Derek?" he finally asked his voice not much louder than a whisper.

I looked down at the ground, pursing my lips. I didn't want to answer him; I was hoping that he would let it slide and leave it be.

"I thought so… How long has it been since he quit?"

I took a deep breath without looking at him. "Five days counting today."

Sam didn't answer, so I looked up at him. He looked like he was deep in thought.

He took a deep breath. "So… he should be able to start telling what day of the week it is again, and what time it is. That stage he should be getting through with now. Um… fragmentary memories or ideas he should be going through right now, but that doesn't last long. Increased appetite, that should have started a while ago and it should be done with. Feelings of relaxation and euphoria… that should be pretty much out of his system by now. Oh, heightened sensory awareness that should start showing up soon. General feelings of pleasure should have been showing up since the beginning, that'll have stopped by now. He should have already gone through the confusion by now and should be getting a grip on things again. Anxiety attacks… has he experienced those yet?"

I watched him closely. He looked into my eyes. "No… why?"

"Do you know all the symptoms an ex-user goes through?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember all of them."

He sighed. "He'll start experience anxiety attack soon. You're going to have to keep an eye on him and you'll need to find out how to take care of it and keep George and Nora from seeing them." He told me. "A sense of helplessness he should have experienced a little bit of, he won't go through much of that. Now, you really do need to watch for a loss of self control. You might need help. When I went through that, I got violent, he may too. He should have already gone through decreased motivation and sudden tiredness, so he should have energy once again."

I took a deep breath, looking straight ahead. "And what about the dreams?" I asked in a small voice. It wasn't just once that Derek had dreams about something bad happening. He was having at least one bad dream a night. Two nights ago he'd dreamed someone had run Marti over in a car. "Will the dreams end yet?"

Sam nodded. "The dreams should be done with by now. And forgetfulness, that should be done with."

"So what all do I have to keep watching for?"

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. "Fragmentary memories or ideas… heightened sensory awareness… anxiety attacks, and loss of self control… that should be it. Oh, and sudden mood changes. That should be all he goes through for the rest of his rehabilitation… as long as he doesn't start back up again."

I let out a groan. "How long will this go on for?"

"It should stop sometimes in the next two, maybe three days… as long as he stays clean. So, just give it a day or two. By tomorrow or day after tomorrow and that should be the end of it."

We sat there for a while, neither of us talking. I held my face in my hands thinking and Sam stayed to keep me company.

Finally Sam broke the silence. "I have to admit, he has more self control than I did. I wasn't even clean for two days before I started up again." He pursed his lips and they made a thin line. "Though I guess he has someone that he wants to quit for, someone who cares about him.

I looked over at Sam, wondering if he could tell that there was something going on between Derek and I.

"Casey… where's your bodyguard?" a husky voice asked from behind me.

I felt the hairs on the back of neck and on my arms stand up. A shudder ran down my spine and I suddenly could barely breathe. My eyes grew wide as I realized the close proximity between us.

I took a deep breath, trying to be brave. "What do you what Pete?" I asked, turning to look at him.

He sauntered closer to me. "Nothing sweetheart, other than to finish what we started the other day before your little boyfriend came and ruined everything."

Sam sent me a confused look. "You didn't mention a boyfriend."

I glared at Pete. "Unless you want me to press charges for you attempting to _rape_ me, then you'd better stay as far away from me as you can."

Pete sent me a deadly smile. "Aw, now sweetheart, that's not a very nice way to put it."

I merely glared. "What else would you call it? You tried to do something to me against my will."

Sam's nostrils flared, rage showing on his face. "You tried to rape her?!" he yelled angrily.

"What's it matter to you? You're not her little boyfriend." He turned back to me. "By the way, where is dear Derek?"

Sam scoffed. "She's not dating Derek."

Pete looked at Sam, confused now. "Then why did he show up when she came to see me with a bag of marijuana? He was mad and looked like he was going to kill me."

"He's her stepbrother."

I rolled my eyes, I was going to say that he was going to be my ex-stepbrother, but I refrained.

"Oh, well then if she doesn't have a boyfriend… why don't you stop by again sometime, sweetheart?" he asked, reaching out to try and stroke my cheek.

I flinched away from his hand. "Don't touch me."

Sam straightened up a bit. "I'm her boyfriend, we just got back together."

It was now that I realized that Sam and I were standing. I wasn't sure when we stood up, but I really didn't care, I just wanted to get away from Sam and Pete both, I wanted to go home, back to Derek's waiting arms.

Sam wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, holding me against his side.

I wanted to pull away, to tell him to keep his hands to himself, but then I would be left at the mercy of Pete. And I would rather have Sam's arm wrapped around my waist than Pete's.

Pete sighed. "Fine, but I really wish that you'd decide what guy you're with."

With that Pete walked away.

Sam and I turned around to watch him leave; he kept his arm around my waist just in case Pete decided to turn around again.

When Pete was out of sight I let out a sigh, not having heard the foot steps behind us.

"What's going on here?" he asked in an outraged voice. "How could you? Is this why you wanted to leave for a few minutes?"

I spun around to see Derek standing there. His face was outraged, but his eyes revealed pain. "Derek, please… it's not what it looks like." I pleaded, moving away from Sam.

Sam looked between us in confusion.

Derek didn't even look at me; his eyes were focused on Sam. "I'm tired of guys putting their hands all over you; if they want to touch you… they're going to have to go through me first!"

"Whoa!" Sam cried out, throwing his hands up into the air. "I'm not trying to cause a fight here; I was just trying to help her out!"

"Oh, and you're helping her by wrapping your arm around her waist?" he asked, his voice skeptical.

"Yes…" Sam replied.

"Bull…"

"Derek!" I cried out, cutting him off. "I had to chose between Sam wrapping his arm around me and we acted like we're going out or Pete was going to finish what he'd started."

I watched as the realization dawned on him. He looked at Sam apologetically, and then his face turned even angrier that before when he turn to stare past us.

"I'll kill him!" he cried out and started toward where Pete had left. "If I'd known that was him, he would already be dead!"

I ran in front of him, pressing my hands to his chest and trying to push him back.

"No, Derek!"

Derek suddenly stopped, shock written all over his face. "First he tries to rape you and I get there just in time to stop him, and now he tries to pretty much rape you again and now you won't let me go kill him!"

Derek moved around me.

"Derek, please don't do this." I begged tears running down my cheeks now.

"I won't let him walk away." Derek stated stubbornly as he shook his head. "Not this time."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "How can I be with you if you go to prison for murder?" I asked, loud enough so he could hear as he walked away.

Derek stopped and turned around to look at me. His eyes were suddenly in pain and he quickly walked back to me. "Please don't cry. I'll stay. I'll stay with you. I'll let him go… just please, don't cry." He begged as he reached up to wipe away my tears.

I stared into his eyes. "Promise to never leave me." I whispered.

Derek nodded. "I promise I'll stay by your side for the rest of my life."

He pressed his lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close to me.

He pulled away to gently caress my cheek. "Please, let's just go home."

I nodded, taking his hand as we started to walk back toward the house.

We both stopped when we saw Sam standing there, staring at us.

Suddenly though, he began to laugh loudly.

Derek and I traded a look of confusion, neither of us knowing what he found so funny.

"Why are you laughing?" Derek finally asked.

Sam stopped laughing and smiled at us. "I always wondered why you never wanted me around the house whenever Casey moved in. Now I understand."

Derek smiled. "I never did like to share." He responded.

I smiled as well before squeezing his hand. "Let's go home."

Derek smiled, staring into my eyes. "Home is where the heart is, and my heart is with you."


	8. Chapter 8 Returned

**Here's the next chapter. I know its been a while, but I've been exeedingly busy, I hope you'll excuse me. I was recently asked to update again, so here it is. I'll try to typr the next chapter up soon, but I'm not sure if I'll have the time for a while. Well, I have to go. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I certainly did when I wrote it.**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Returned**

**x!x**

We walked into the house, still holding hands. Of course, no one had seen us, but I wouldn't have let go even if someone had.

Sam promised not to say anything until we decided that we weren't keeping _us_ a secret anymore. The look that had been on Casey's face almost said that we wouldn't have to worry about what people thought much longer.

I closed the door behind me and looked at Casey. "So… why did you want to leave the house for a couple minutes?"

"I wanted to go to the gas station to buy…" she trailed off.

I sent her a confused look. "To buy what?"

Casey shook her head, letting out a sigh. "I never got to the gas station to buy one…" she stated, almost to herself.

"To buy one what?" I asked, sitting down in my chair and pulling her onto my lap.

She looked down. "Well, I wanted to surprise you… and I wanted us to be safe…" she trailed off again.

Suddenly, I knew what she was talking about. "You were going to the gas station to buy a…" I trailed off.

She glanced up at me. "Do you know what I'm talking about?" she asked.

"I have a pretty good idea." I stated. "Who are you?"

Casey looked up at me in shock. "What kind of question is that?"

I laughed once. "The Casey I know wouldn't be going to the gas station to buy… one of those!"

She laughed. "That was before I started dating Derek Venturi. Besides, I want to be safe. Pregnancy comes after the marriage, not before."

I smiled.

Casey frowned, confused. "What is it?"

I knew I was grinning like an idiot, but I didn't care. "You said marriage." I pointed out.

Casey's eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned bright red. "I, uh… um…"

"It's not something that I haven't thought about."

She stared into my eyes for a moment. "I've thought about it a lot."

"I think about it all the time. I've never thought about marriage with anyone else."

Casey smiled and pressed her lips to mine. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I love you." I stated. Every bone in my body agreed, and I would make her realize this no matter if she said it back or not.

Casey smiled wider. "I love you too."

She laid her head on my shoulder and we sat there for a few minutes, I just held her in my arms, enjoying how it felt to hold her so close without worrying about someone seeing us.

I smiled after a moment of thinking. "You could have just came to me you know."

Casey pulled away to look at me. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't have to go to the store you know. I have a couple upstairs."

Her jaw dropped. "Why do you have condoms in your room?" she asked. There was a hint of irritation in her voice.

I laughed. "Sam's dad bought him some and told him that he was too young to be a grandfather. Well, Sam gave me half and said that if his dad was too young then my dad was really too young because Sam's dad is older than George. Don't worry; I've never used any of them."

Casey smiled. "I believe you."

I pressed my lips to hers.

She didn't pull away when she normally would have, but she pressed her body closer to mine, causing every muscle in my lower body to clench.

She started to slowly pull my shirt up before losing patience and pulling way from me to jerk my shirt over my head to press the palms of her hands to my chest.

"In a hurry are we?" I asked with a smile.

Casey smiled mysteriously. "Would you like me to slow down?" she asked.

"Only if you want to." I replied before pressing my lips to hers again.

I stood up, cradling Casey against my bare chest, moving toward the steps.

When I reached the bottom step, the door opened.

I looked over to see my dad standing in the doorway, shock written all over his face.

"Doesn't that just spoil my fun." I whispered as I put Casey down.

"What's going on here?!" Dad yelled angrily as I walked over and picked up my shirt, pulling it back on.

"Nothing…" Casey and I responded at the same time.

He stalked into the house, slamming the door behind him. "It sure looks like nothing is going on! I walk in the house and you're half naked, kissing Casey and carrying her upstairs… and that's nothing?!"

The door opened and the rest of our family were standing just outside. "Oh, Marti… you're home already?" Nora asked with an amused smile as she looked from me to Casey and then finally Dad.

Nora walked into the house followed by Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti.

"Oh great." I whispered, standing by Casey.

Dad looked at everyone before looking back at Casey and I. "You two, upstairs… and in separate rooms!" he ordered.

"What's going on?" Nora asked, but it sounded as if she'd already known.

"Well, this isn't how I was hoping they'd find out about us." I whispered to Casey.

When we were out of sight Casey turned around to face me, a tormented look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly very concerned.

"Promise you won't get mad at me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course."

"My mom gave me permission to be with you… as long as we're safe." She blurted out.

"When?" I asked.

"Before they left. I promised not to tell you… but I hate not to."

"Only tell me if you really want to." I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I didn't hear your doors close!" Dad yelled.

Casey walked over and closed her door before pulling me into my room and closing the door behind me.

"We're not going to be step siblings much longer."

I stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

She looked away from me. "Marti walked in on your dad and Abby… they don't know because they were asleep… but she saw them. Please, like I said, don't be mad at me."

I felt the rage taking over me. "Why would I be mad at you?" I asked.

"You're mad." She pointed out.

I turned around and opened my door. "But I'm not at you… I'm mad at George!"

I turned around to look at her, calming down a little. "Is Nora going to divorce him?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

Casey nodded.

"Good." I stated before taking her hand. "Let's go downstairs."

"But George told us to come upstairs." She pointed out, but didn't try to pull away.

"George isn't your father and I'm over eighteen, so he can't tell either of us what to do." I pointed out.

Casey grinned as we got to the steps. "I like the way you think."

"Isn't that the reason you love me?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder as we walked down the steps.

"That and oh so much more."

Dad turned around to look at us. "What are the two of you doing?"

"Coming downstairs." I replied as we stopped in front of him.

He looked down at our hands. "Let go of your stepsisters hand right now."

"Okay." I stated before wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Take your hands off your stepsister then."

I thought about it for a moment, or at least pretended to. "Yeah… no. I don't think I will." I replied.

"You will listen to me!" he yelled angrily.

"Well, Casey isn't your daughter, so she can do what she wants. And I am over eighteen, so I'm an adult and I don't have to listen to you." I stated seriously.

Dad looked at Nora. "Will you please help me out?"

Nor stared at Casey and I. "Did you tell him?" she asked Casey after a moment.

Casey took a deep breath and nodded. "I didn't feel right keeping it from him."

Nora grinned. "I didn't think that you would."

Dad looked between all of us. "Am I missing something?" he asked.

"We wanted to be here for the big moment." I told Nora, grinning at her.

"Who are you siding with?" Nora asked.

I pulled Casey closer to me.

Nora smiled. "I'm glad to know that."

"Ed and Marti will side with me to; I have no doubt about that."

Nora smiled. "I thought Edwin might, just to be on the same side as Lizzie. And Marti I didn't doubt."

"Should we call them in to be here for the moment?" I asked, smiling crookedly

"What is going on here?" Dad yelled angrily, staring at the three of us.

Nor grinned the same sly grin that I knew well, Casey had the same smile. "Hold on a moment… Let me go and get the kids, I think they should be here as well."

"Let's not shock the kids just yet." Casey whispered, kissing my cheek before moving over to the couch and sitting down.

"I'm am still the head of this house and you will listen to me when I tell you something. As long as you are living in my house you will abide by my rules! And from now on, my number one rule is for you to keep your hands off your stepsister."

I nodded slowly and raised my eyebrow. "Alright, I'll pack my things the moment we are finished with this conversation."

I noticed Casey smile while the shock took over my dad's face.

"You cannot be serious! You would move out just because I told you that you couldn't be with Casey?" Dad asked, still not over the shock.

Casey sent me a knowing smile.

Dad let out a frustrated sigh before moving into the kitchen mumbling something about going to find out where Nora had disappeared to.

I walked over to sit on the couch beside her, sending her a smile as well.

That's when I saw the tears in her eyes. The smile dropped from my face immediately and worry took its place. "Is everything okay?"

Casey smiled, wiping away her tears. "Everything is just perfect."

I reached out to wipe away a tear that she missed with my thumb. "Then why are you crying?" I asked in a quiet voice.

She reached up to take my hand, pressing her lips to my palm. "I'm crying because I'm happy."

I half scolded half smiled at her. "How does being happy make you cry?"

Casey laughed, moving closer to me. "They're tears of joy."

I smiled and pulled her against my chest. "I'm glad they're tears of joy. If they weren't, I'd have to kill the person who made you cry."

She laughed reaching up to press her palm to my cheek. "What if you where the one who had made me cry?"

I scolded at the thought. "I would never make you cry."

She smiled and pressed her lips to mine, giving me a fleeting kiss. "You wouldn't intentionally. But you might by accident."

I searched her gaze, and found amusement and pure happiness. Finally I returned the smile. "Then you would have to punish me."

A wicked gleam came to her eyes. "That might prove interesting."

"Remind me to provoke you later into trying." I sent her a smirk before leaning forward to steal a quick kiss.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" Dad cried out, entering the room again. "You're stepsiblings, this is far from right! You should know better… especially you Casey. Where's your common sense?"

Casey sent him an irritated look. "I could ask you the same thing."

That threw him of guard. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She pursed her lips, realizing what she had said.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked quickly.

Casey sent me a grateful look. "Thanks…" she whispered.

"We're coming." Nora stated from the doorway, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti behind her.

"You two are sitting really close." Edwin pointed out.

Casey blushed slightly and moved away from me a little.

Lizzie grinned suddenly. "Were you two having a nice chat before we interrupted you. We can leave if you like."

Dad frowned, looking over at us. "No, those two aren't allowed alone together again."


	9. Chapter 9 Divorce

**Alright, I'm sorry that it took so long, but here's the next chapter. I changed this from how I was originally going to go... and got a bit carried away with the Dasey bit of the story... I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now, you can stop putting me through torture Fran and update your own stroy, lol. I'll try to get the next chapter typed and updated soon but I can't make any promises... I've had major writer's block with this story and I want to work on other stories all the time. But I'll try to get over the writer's block and work on this one. You can suggest what you think should happen in the story, that might help with my writer's block. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Divorce**

o!o

I glanced over at Derek, thinking over what was about to happen. This really wasn't a conversation that I thought we should be listening to. It should be a private conversation held by Mom and George.

I took a deep breath and gently tugged on Derek's shirt sleeve.

He turned to look at me, his eyes angered. George's remarks were obviously making him very angry.

His eyes softened and he sent me a quick smile. "Yes?"

I bit down lightly on my bottom lip. "I think we should go upstairs. I was thinking, and I decided that this conversation should be a private one between Mom and George. We can wait upstairs to hear the news."

Derek glanced at his dad and Mom before looking back at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I just don't think that we should be down here for when she tells him. This is a private matter between them."

Derek nodded. "You're right." He turned his attention back to our family. He cleared his throat in a way that demanded silence and attention.

Everyone looked to where we sat on the sofa.

"Casey and I think that we should go upstairs…as well as the kids. This conversation should not take place before us."

He stood and waited as I rose to my feet.

We walked over to the stairs and Derek ushered Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti up the steps. They went to their rooms while Derek and I sent one last look toward George and Mom. Derek's eyes filled with loathing and disgust when they rested on his father.

"If you need us we'll be upstairs." Derek stated in a dangerously soft voice.

George scowled. "Make sure you go to separate rooms."

"No." Derek responded simply. "We'll go to the same room if we so please. It's not as if you need to worry. We're not going to fool around with so many people in the house… I would like some privacy."

With Derek took my hand and led my upstairs without waiting for George to respond. He led me to his room and pulled me inside, closing the door behind him.

Derek leaned against the door, his eyes narrowed as he watched me. "Why, exactly, did you want to come upstairs? I suspect you didn't want me to make love to you right this instant…"

I flushed slightly, feeling my cheeks burn. "No, I would not like to make love right this moment. As you said, there are too many people in the house and I would prefer to have some privacy when we make love. Why I thought we should come up here is because I don't believe we should be down there. Would you want five people listening to this conversation if you were in George's shoes?"

Derek's eyes narrowed again. "Well, I do not intend to ever have this conversation because I do not ever intend to get a divorce. I'm not as stupid as my dad is. He's an idiot! It's as simple as that. I'm not going to marry a woman whom I lust after, have three children with her, and then decide I did the wrong thing years later and get a divorce then. I'm also not going to let a wonderful woman slip through my fingers by cheating on her with my ex-wife, whom I'm not in love with. I'm going to marry the woman I love, have as many children as she wishes, and spend the rest of my life being the most devoted husband you will ever meet.

"In short, I'm marrying you, having children with you, loving you for the rest of my life, and hopefully going to die with you by my side one day. I will also never become so focused on my career, rather than my family, that my wife has to go out and find her company with another man. I mean what I told Sam, I don't like to share and I do not intend to share you with any other man on the face of God's green Earth. I'd rather rot in Hell before allowing you to love another."

I smiled at him, knowing my heart was probably in my eyes. "I would never seek my company with another man. All my days, and nights, shall be reserved for you and only you. I don't like to share either, and I have no intention of sharing you with any woman on this planet. I'd commit murder to keep that from happening." A thought struck me then. "And, of course I'd save time for any children we may have."

_What would it be like to carry Derek's baby?_ I asked myself.

At the thought I was stunned by the sense of longing and possessiveness that overwhelmed me. I pressed the palm of my hand to my stomach, thinking of what it would be like to have Derek's baby growing in me.

The sense of longing only grew stronger as I thought of it.

_Carrying Derek's baby,_ I thought again.

A little boy with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes, the exact image of Derek. I thought of an infant boy, lying in my arms, smiling at me with huge hazel eyes and holding my thumb in his tiny little fist.

I didn't realize that I smiled wistfully until I noticed Derek's puzzled face.

"What are you thinking about, Case?" he asked, taking me into his arms and holding me close.

I felt my cheeks burning as I flushed a dull red. "I was just asking myself what it would be like to…" I trailed off, biting my lower lip.

Derek kissed my forehead lightly. "You know that you can tell me anything."

I let out a small sigh and sent him another wistful smile. "I was just worried about how you would react to what I was going to say."

Derek smiled back at me. "Tell me and we'll find out together what my reaction will be."

I let out a sigh but refused to take my eyes off him. "I was just wondering what it would be like to be carrying your child."

Derek stared at me for a moment before he finally spoke. "And what did you think of that idea?" he asked in an almost detached voice, there was a hit of hope in his voice.

I smiled and touched my fingertips to his tense jaw. "Believe it or not, I like the thought. There is no other man I whom I would rather find myself carrying his child."

Derek took a deep, steadying breath before sweeping me of my feet and carrying me to his bed.

He sat me down, but instead of joining me, he turned his back on me and crossed the room to his desk.

"I was going to wait until I was completely clean to do this, but now seems the perfect time to me." He stated, picking something up and crossing the room to where I sat.

To my amazement, he went down on one knee and opened his hand to reveal a small, velvet black box that rested in his palm.

_Married!_

My head was reeling. _Married to Derek,_ I couldn't wrap my head around the notion. It seemed impossible that someone like Derek, my adventurous and outgoing Derek, could want to marry someone as boring and dull as me.

"Marry me, Casey. I promise I'll love and protect you for the rest of my life. I'll never hurt you or be unfaithful to you." Derek vowed not only with his words, but with his eyes as he opened the box to reveal a small, but beautiful diamond ring.

The diamond wasn't huge to where it would cause people to stare and it wasn't so small that people would have to hold it up to their face just to see it. The diamond was just the right size.

My vision blurred slightly as I stared into his eyes. "Of course I'll marry you."

Derek grinned, taking my left hand and, after taking the ring out of its stealth, slipping it onto my ring finger.

I looked at the ring for only a moment before throwing myself into Derek's arms. I hit him with enough force to make him fall and land on his back.

His arms slide around my waist and he held me close as I savored the feeling of lying in his arms.

I pressed my face to his shoulder, trying to muffle the sound of my laugher.

"What's so funny?" he asked. His palm moved soothingly up and down my spine.

I smiled, raising my head to look at him. "Is it sad that I want you to make love to me, no matter who is in the house right now?" I asked.

Derek smiled in return and pulled my face closer to kiss me once. He raised his head when my breath was as ragged as his own. "No, it's not. I would probably even go along with the idea if I didn't know that at any moment someone might come to the door and ask us to come downstairs to her the results of George and Nora's conversation."

I frowned at the thought. "There's a lock on the door."

Derek laughed, sitting up and holding me on his lap. "Yes, but they would never leave us alone until we let them in."

At that moment we heard a door open. Within a moment there was a knock on the door.

"Derek? It's Lizzie, Marti, and me… can we come in?" Edwin asked form the other side of the door.

Derek and I traded a quick look before we stood up.

I sat down on his bed and he went over to open the door.

"Sure… come on in." He told them.


	10. Chapter 10 Unwanted Questions

**I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update, I just wasn't so sure about this chapter and what I was going to do...I also just didn't have much time to do it. It's not really long, but it's not really short...it's a happy-medium size, lol. I hope that you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Dara** **Tavar**

**P.S.- If I don't get the next chapter out for a little while, don't tear your hair out... *coughs*Fran*coughs*lol :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Unwanted Questions**

**x!x**

I held the door open as Edwin, Lizzie and Marti came in.

I could feel Casey's eyes darting toward me every now and then.

When I turned back to her she was sitting on the end of my bed with her hands folded neatly on her lap. She still had the ring on.

I smiled for a moment, then I realized that if the kids saw the ring on her finger they would definitely ask some unwanted questions.

When they weren't looking, I raised my left hand and pointed to my ring finger.

Casey sent me a confused look and then looked down at her own hands.

Her eyes widened a bit as she looked back up at me.

"Are you alright Casey?" Lizzie asked suddenly, watching Casey closely.

She looked at Lizzie and sent her a bright smile, moving her right hand over top of her left. "Of course… I've never felt better!" she exclaimed.

Lizzie sent her a confused look. "Are you sure? You looked a little worried there for a moment…"

Casey smiled wider. "Of course I'm alright." She responded.

Marti skipped over to Casey's side as Edwin and Lizzie sat down in the two chairs that I had in my room.

Marti smiled and looked down at Casey's hands. "Why are you wearing that pretty ring?" she asked Casey.

Casey and I traded a quick, panicked look.

Casey looked down at her and forced a smile. "What ring, sweetheart?" she asked sweetly.

Marti smiled brightly in return. "The one on your left hand, silly." She pointed to her ring finger. "It's on this finger…"

Casey looked at me with worried eyes.

"What are you talking about Smarti?" I asked, moving over to sweep her up into my arms as I'd done countless times when she was smaller.

Marti sent me a angered look, crossing her arms over her tiny chest and letting out a frustrated sigh. "She has a ring on. I saw it; don't tell me that I didn't!" she cried out.

Lizzie stood up and walked over to sit by Casey, who was still watching me with large, frantic eyes.

"Are you wearing a ring Casey?" she asked curiously. "You don't normally wear rings…"

Casey was frozen, just staring at me.

I sat Marti down and looked into her eyes.

'What do I do?' she mouthed to me.

Just then Marti lifted her right hand and picked up her left hand. "I _told_ you she was wearing a ring Smerk." She told me, pointing to Casey's engagement ring.

Casey and Lizzie both gasped, staring down at the ring as Marti held Casey's hand up triumphantly.

Without thinking, I grabbed Marti about the waist and lifted her into the air before depositing her in the chair Lizzie had vacated.

Casey snatched her hand back when Lizzie reached for it, her right hand clasping her fingers where the ring was. She stood quickly and moved across the room to stand by my door, her eyes wide with horror.

I moved to stand next to her. "You okay?" I whispered.

She looked up at me. "This isn't how I wanted them to find out." She whispered back.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked.

We both avoided the kid's stares until Marti happily skipped over to us, smiling widely.

She continued to grin at us, reaching out to pull on my shirt sleeve. "Can I ask you something, Smerek?"

I looked down at her with a sigh. "What is it, Smarti?"

"Smerek…are you going to marry Casey?" she asked.

Lizzie gasped, her eyes widening while Edwin's jaw dropped as he stared at us.

Casey and I traded a quick glance.

"Are you?" Lizzie asked in a tight whisper.

I was surprised when I looked up and noticed that she looked hopeful, as if she wanted us to be together.

Before we could answer, there was a loud crashing sound from downstairs.

Casey and I spun around, flinging the door open and rushing out of the room to the steps. The kids were right behind us.

When we reached the bottom of the steps, we froze.

Nora was wielding a plate, her hands clenching it so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She was glaring at my dad.

"I wouldn't have called you a sad excuse for a mother if you wouldn't have allowed Derek and Casey…"

My dad broke off, ducking as Nora hurled the plate in her hands at him.

That's when we noticed the pieces of broken glass around his feet.

Nora reached for another plate that she'd been using to set the table for dinner.

"Don't you _dare_ call me a bad mother! We're not discussing Derek and Casey and we're not discussing how I raise my children…we're discussing your actions and the consequences of those actions." Nora replied, glaring at him.

"If anyone in this house is a sad excuse for a parent, it's you!" she yelled.

My dad's jaw dropped, his eyes widening. "I'm not a bad parent. Tell her boys…Marti." He looked at us.

I raised my brows. "You want me to stand up for you?"

"Of course…"

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "That's a good one… I'd just as soon join Nora in throwing plates at you!"

His eyes widened and he looked at Edwin.

Edwin shook his head. "Sorry Dad…I'm not getting into this one. I mean, no offence, but Nora probably knows more about me then you."

This time his jaw dropped. He turned to Marti.

She sent him her childish grin and turned to Nora. "Can I throw plates at Daddy with you and Derek?"

This time he looked angry again. "Look at what you've done…you've turned my own children against me!"

"No." Nora shook her head. "You've done that yourself."

"Is it really her fault that she's shown more interest in us then our own father ever has?" I asked with a tight grin.

My dad took a step toward me. It was, obviously, meant to be threatening, but I couldn't help but laugh. He knew that I was bigger than him, and that I would be able to take him…so he must have known that this wouldn't have frightened me.

I hadn't been frightened of him since I was about seven years old.

Casey slid closer to me, her eyes worried. She slipped her hand in mine, giving my fingers a tight little squeeze.

I squeezed her fingers, trying to reassure her that nothing bad would happen.

I heard her take a shaky breath, letting it out quickly.


	11. Chapter 11 Talking

**I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten to update this in a while. I've just been really busy and every time I opened the document to work on it, I get a couple lines done and something would come up where I had to save it and I couldn't work on it.**

**Now Fran, I've updated...so no more blackmailing me and saying that you won't update if I don't post the next chapter. Here it is!**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. I know that it's kind of short, but I really wanted to cut it off there. And, please forgive me in advance, but its a cliffhanger (intentionally) and I want to know your thoughts of what you think will come next, so please tell me what you think is going to happen in your reviews. If you don't want to, that's fine. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Talking**

**o!o**

I'd left Derek in his room a little over half an hour ago to go and take a shower. Now I was going to go and talk to Lizzie.

Derek stepped out of his room. Our eyes met and I felt my pulse racing at the very sight of him.

He walked over to where I stood, a few feet from Lizzie's door.

"Are you going to tell Lizzie about us?" he asked in a soft voice.

I stared into his hazel eyes for a little bit, then nodded. "Are you going to tell Edwin?" I asked in return.

He glanced over his shoulder to the stairs leading to the attic. "Yeah…" he paused, looking at Lizzie's door. "I wonder if he's in his room or in there…"

I glanced at Lizzie's door, shrugging. "It's possible…they spend so much time together…they really might be trying to spend as much time together as possible, you never know what will happen." I whispered.

I felt tears stinging my eyes and wiped them away with the back of my hand.

Derek pulled me into his arms, kissing my closed eyes. "Please don't cry. I promise, everything will be alright, no matter what happens…we'll find a way to stay together."

I gave him a shaky smile and turned my face up for a kiss.

The corner of his mouth turned up. "Here in the hallway?" he asked.

I nodded once and waited. Would he tell me that he wouldn't kiss me?

He smirked, his old Derek smirk that I'd not seen in a while, before leaning down to press his lips to mine.

His lips were gentle and undemanding. His hand tenderly stroked my back, moving up and down my spine as we kissed.

When he raised his head he smiled, kissing my temple before letting go of me. Right now…I wanted nothing more than to return to his arm, to return to the warmth of his embrace.

I watched as he walked over and stopped and the base of the steps to the attic. He looked back at me, smiling slightly. "If Ed's in there, will you send him up here please?"

I nodded and with one last smile he started up the steps.

With a sigh I turned to Lizzie's door and knocked.

I heard movement before the door was opened. Lizzie looked out at me and cringed at the sound of the shouts that were still being thrown from one adult to the other downstairs in the living room. At least mom had stopped throwing plates…pity it was the good China she'd thrown at him.

"Can I come in?" I asked, trying to make myself heard over the shouting with actually shouting myself. "I think we need to talk…"

Lizzie stepped back and held the door open further.

Without another word I stepped into her room and walked over to sit on her bed.

The click of the door was only audible because of the eerie silence coming from below us. It didn't last long though, soon there was even more yelling.

Lizzie walked over, sitting next to me.

Neither of us spoke for a while, just listening.

"So…this is really happening, isn't it?" she whispered her eyes locked on the door.

I took a shaky breath. "Yeah…but that's not what I want to talk to you about."

Lizzie looked over at me. "Then what do you want to talk about?" she asked, sending me a confused look.

I held my hand out before us, my ring catching light from the lamp she had on.

Lizzie stared at the ring for a moment, raising her hand. She stopped so that there was almost a foot between our hands, looking aver at me. "Are you going to snatch your hand back this time, or can I look at the ring?"

I let out a shaky laugh. "I won't snatch my hand back…I want you to look at it." I replied, sending her the most reassuring smile that I could muster.

She reached out and took my hand, pulling it closer to get a better look at the ring. After a while of silence, where neither of us spoke, Lizzie took a deep breath. Without looking up she asked, "Derek gave it to you, didn't he? He asked you to marry him."

I took a deep breath. But how did she know? Had Mom said something to her?

As if reading my mind, she looked up at me. "No, no one said anything if you were wondering that."

"If Mom didn't say anything about us…how did you know?" I asked.

She blinked a few times. "Mom knows?"

I nodded.

She thought for a moment, and then nodded. "It doesn't surprise me. She wasn't surprised to see you two sitting so close on the couch or when you were holding hands downstairs."

Now I blinked in surprise. "You saw us holding hands?"

Lizzie nodded. "Yeah, whenever we went downstairs because Mom was throwing plates at George."

I blinked a few more times. "I didn't think that anyone saw that…"

She shrugged. "I don't think anyone else noticed."

I looked down at my ring, thinking of Derek as I twisted it slightly on my finger.

Lizzie took a deep breath. "What are you two going to do now?" she asked in a whisper. "I mean you and Derek…"

I hesitated for a moment and then sighed. "He promised me that we'll find a way to stay together…no matter what."

"Even if George tries to break you up?" she asked, staring at the floor.

My anger spiked at the thought of him attempting something like that. My voice was as cold as ice when I answered. "I'd like to see him try."

Lizzie looked up, stunned.

It was then that I noticed the lack of yelling below us. Then I heard the sound of someone stomping up the steps.

"_Casey! Lizzie!" _Mom yelled.

Lizzie went over and opened the door. "We're in here, Mom." She called out into the hall.

Mom appeared, nearly shaking with barely suppressed fury.

She moved into the room. "I'm going to say this once…and I want you to both hurry up because I have no intention of waiting all day for you."

My stomach knotted at the ice in her voice.

I had a bad feeling about what she was planning on asking us.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 Talking

**I'm sorry that I've not updated in a while, I've not had the time. My niece is 6 months old and is getting to the "fun age" when she actually plays with you and maybe a month ago we found out that her mom is preganat again, 2-3 months now...so we have to plan for another one now. I had about a forth of this written where I'd been working on it before but had to quit because I didn't have anymore time to work on it. Well, enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Talking**

**x!x**

I walked up the stairs to Ed's bedroom. I could hear his music playing and I saw a light under the bottom of his door so I knew he wasn't with Lizzie in her room.

More shouts erupted from downstairs and I couldn't help flinching.

Nora had stopped throwing plates at him, but now they were just screaming at each other. If they didn't quiet down, the neighbors might call the police and complain. I wouldn't put it past Emily's parents to do that, they haven't really liked us since that week I dated her, just to see if Casey would be angry, and broke up with her the next week.

They claim I broke her heart.

Emily avoided Casey for two weeks after that, just because Casey apparently reminded her of me. Though, I was fine with that because that meant Casey went out less and spent more time in the house…where I could look at her all I wanted with it seeming that I was being nosey and keeping track of her.

Casey hasn't talked to her since.

I was about to just open the door, but thought of how Casey had told me time and time again to knock…so I decided to be polite for her, even if she wasn't there.

I raised my hand and knocked, waiting quietly and trying to ignore the screams from the living room.

Edwin opened the door and motioned for me to come in. I did and the moment I was in the room he had the door closed and was moving to the radio to turn it up a little louder.

He dropped down on the bed and held his head in his hands.

Neither of us made a move or noise, not even to break the silence between us for a few songs.

Finally, I stood up and walked over to his radio, turning it down a bit.

Edwin raised his head to looked at me and I found myself walking over to stare out his window.

"I asked Casey to marry me. And I plan on doing just that, no matter what George says." I stated bluntly.

When he didn't answer I turned to see him studying me carefully.

I frowned. "What?"

Edwin shook his head. "I was just trying to decide if you're playing a prank on me, joking, or actually being serious."

"This isn't a joke or some prank Ed. I'm going to marry Casey…no matter what." I replied.

He watched me for a moment and nodded. "The ring on her hand…"

I nodded before turning back to the window.

After a moment I heard him get up and walk over to me. "Hey bro…I'm happy for you." He said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

I glanced back at him and smiled. "Thanks Ed."

"_Casey! Lizzie!" _Nora yelled.

I noticed that it was quiet downstairs, other than the noise of someone stomping up the stairs.

Ed and I traded a quick, worried look before we both raced to the door and down the attic steps. We watched as Nora entered and closed Lizzie's door before racing to the stairs to look down into the living room.

Dad was pacing back and forth, seething quietly to himself, before stalking t=into the kitchen.

I walked down the steps, trying to keep myself from racing back upstairs to check on Casey, with Edwin following me. I knew he wanted to go check on Lizzie…but instead we continued downstairs until we reached the kitchen.

Dad was, once again, pacing and seething. He didn't seem to notice us standing by the doorway.

"What's going on?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Dad glanced at us, never ceasing in his pacing. Instead of answering me he muttered unintelligibly under his breath and glared at the floor.

"Are you going to tell us what's going to happen now that you've gone and screwed up our lives the same way Mom did all those years ago?" I couldn't help but ask.

That made him stop his incessant pacing. He turned to glare at me, his mouth working but nothing coming out. Finally, he closed his mouth and stomped over to the basement, slamming the door shut behind him as he went.

Ed sighed and looked over at me. "I guess we have to wait for Nora to finish talking to Lizzie and Casey to find anything out."

I looked at the stairs and sighed. Nora hadn't sounded happy when she'd yelled for them and a knot was forming in my gut.

We went back upstairs in silence. I walked over and stood leaning against my doorframe, Ed stood in the doorway to the attic steps…we both had our eyes glued on Lizzie's door.

We could hear Nora's angry voice but couldn't make out the words.

When it was quiet in the room I stood up straight, a chill running down my spine. I knew nothing good was going to come out of this. That feeling only increased when Nora opened the door.

Anger was all over her face as she walked down the hall. But I couldn't tear my eyes from Lizzie's door; I found it was suddenly hard to breathe.

Lizzie slowly walked out of her room, looking at me and then Edwin. She slowly moved toward him, never making a sound.

My eyes were still locked on the door though, waiting for Casey.

When she finally came out of Lizzie's room, it felt as if someone were squeezing my heart. The look on her face made me feel like I'd failed in protecting her somehow.

Our eyes locked and that gut retching fear knotted in my stomach again.

Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears, her lower lip trembling…and she looked as though everything she ever wanted had just been yanked out from her grasp and she knew she'd never get it back. She looked like she needed and wanted to be held.

My heart nearly broke at the sight of the utter hopelessness on her face.

I didn't know what to do, so I opened my arms to her…a silent call for her.

The moment I'd made the move, she was across the hall, hurling herself into my arms, silent sobs shaking her entire body.

I felt useless as I held Casey while she cried, the knot in my gut tightening, and I blamed my father for her pain, loathing him.

I let my anger for my father take over, because, if I didn't let my anger take over me, then I was left with only one other feeling at the moment…gut retching fear.


	13. Chapter 13 Forget

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. I would have had it up earlier but for me chapter 12 had been erased (I'm not sure how) so I'd rewritten that then when I went to update it, I noticed I already had a chapter 12...I actually liked the chapter 12 I wrote today because I have Edwin stand up to Derek and ask him if he loved Casey and if he did Edwin would beat him to a bloody pulp.**

**So, it's two Derek chapters in a row, but the next one will be Casey...I promise.  
**

**So, this chapter has lots of Dasey and I think I'm pushing the teen rating a bit in this chapter...but that's okay! I'll let you get to the chapter now. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Make Me Forget  
**

**x!x**

My blood turn to ice and a ball of panic curl in the pit of my stomach, that hadn't been a happy conversation.

"Still think that everything's going to be alright?" Ed asked quietly, glancing over at me.

I forced myself to think of something other than what Nora might have been telling Casey. I made myself think of how we would have a future together, that this wasn't going to tear us apart.

This wasn't going to ruin the one great thing in my life.

"Yes, everything's going to be just fine…no matter what I have to do to make sure of that." I told him.

I forced myself to pull Casey into my room. Forced myself close the door behind us and walk her to sit on her edge of the bed.

Casey would tell me what Nora had said when she was finished crying, I knew she would.

But for now, I just wish I knew how to make her feel better…how to make her stop crying.

I couldn't allow her to see the panic start to eat away at me. I wouldn't let her see me afraid. Because then, I might just give up all hope…

My mind raced, trying to come up with one thing that might make her stop crying.

I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Casey." I whispered.

She had the opposite reaction to what I had hoped. My words only seemed to make her cry harder, her shoulders shaking with the force of her silent sobs.

II ran my hand soothingly up and down her back. "Everything's going to be just fine, just you wait and see. I promise that."

If it was possible, she only cried harder.

It felt like my heart was being ripped up with the sight of her tears. Her pain was killing me inside.

"There isn't a force on this earth that will keep me away from you, you know that…right?" I asked, unable to keep the anxiety completely out of my voice.

Casey raised her head and sniffed. She stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever.

The pain I saw there was m ore than I could take. I leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

When I pulled back I watched her. "Whatever she said to bring you this much pain…I promise I'll make it better."

I never wanted to see this look again.

If it took every last breath in my body, I'd make sure that look never crossed her face again.

"Derek…" she whispered in a voice hoarse from tears.

I waited as she took a few deep breaths, fighting off more tears.

When she finally looked back at me I could see the fresh tears brimming anyways, her lower lip trembling.

"You don't know what she told me…you don't know what she said…" she whispered, the tears flowing over despite her efforts to keep them in.

I wiped away her tears. "Tell me when you're ready. Until then…I'll do anything you want me too."

A look of need came to her eyes. "Anything?" she whispered.

I nodded. "Yes anything, Casey. Whatever you need you only have to ask."

She watched me for a moment then took a deep breath

She stood up and I thought she was going to leave…but she just went and locked the door.

Turning around she watched me for a moment before she walked back over and sat next to me.

She kissed me with a need so strong it shocked me.

Casey pulled back. "I'm not ready to tell you…but I promise to later. For now I need…no, I _want_ you to do something for me."

"I told you, anything…" I replied a bit uncertainly.

She pulled me closer, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Casey?" I asked uncertainly.

"Make me forget, Derek." She whispered. "Please, just make me forget."

I tried to think, but when her lips moved along my jaw, then to the sensitive place below my left ear I couldn't think of much other than what she was doing.

I shook my head, trying to free myself from the haze that was taking over me even as I wanted to plunge head first into it.

"Casey, you're upset. You don't know what you're doing." I tried to tell her.

In trying to move away from her I fell onto my back, bringing her with me.

If I'd thought it was hard to think with her kissing me, I'd not realized how hard to would be to try and think with her lying on top of me. Her chest cushioned against mine, her lower body pressed against mine and her hot breath on my neck.

I groaned at the flood of raw need, the desire to take her, fast and hard. I knew that was out of the question with her. Hard, yes. Fast, not with her.

She scattered tiny love bites down my neck, biting down on the tendon between my shoulder and neck.

I groaned again and pressed myself against her before realizing what I was going.

I tried to clear my head again. "Casey, please don't do this. I don't want you to hate me later."

Casey lifted her head and looked down at me. "I won't hate you…I love you. This is what I want."

She must have seen the uncertainty in my gaze because she leaned down to kiss me tenderly, instead of hot and desperately as she just had been.

"I don't want to think of what my mom said…I need this, I need you. All I want to think of is you and how much I love you and I just want to believe that everything's going to be alright."

I stared at her for a moment before rolling over so that I was above her, holding myself up on my forearms.

"I love you…just remember that." I whispered before giving into the need burning inside me.


	14. Chapter 14 Nightmare

**Alright, I know that it's been a little while since I've updated and I'm really sorry about that...I've just been kinda busy. Anyways, this chapter is a Casey chapter...and I had a little bit of fun writing as Casey. So in this chapter I'm reminding you of what brought Casey and Derek together in the first place...drugs! Lol, the title really says it all.**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter. I threw in some Dasey playfulness. So, here you go.**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Nightmare**

**o!o**

I woke up to the sound of labored breathing and small whimpers.

Shaking my head to try and clear it I glanced over at the open curtains to see that it was dusk, with a glance at the clock on the stand beside the bed revealed that it was just after nine…and a glance down at the floor showed me why I was so cold.

My clothes were scattered on the floor.

When I was given a solid thump on the back I gasped and moved closer to the edge of the bed.

Not my bed…Derek's bed.

Memories of what had just happened flashed before my eyes, raising heat to my cheeks…and the realization of the soreness between my legs. Glancing down _there_ brought to my attention the blood that had dried on the inside of my thighs.

I winced when I sat up for, as I said, I was a bit sore.

Another whimper brought to my attention the fact that Derek wasn't holding me…and I distinctly remembered falling asleep with his arms around my waist and his chest pressed to my back.

Come to think of it, the whimpers were coming from behind me…

Turning so I could look behind me, I saw the source of said whimpers.

Derek was lightly thrashing in the bed, explaining the thump I been given, and there was a tortured look on his face.

I quickly reached over to shake his shoulder. "Derek, please wake up." I pleaded.

When he didn't wake up I moved so that I was on my knees and leaned over him to grasp both of his shoulders. "Derek," I said more firmly, giving him a good shake, "wake up this instant."

His eyes popped open and he looked around for a moment before his gaze met mine.

A look of relief crossed his face and a smile started to curve his lips…then his gaze wandered down and a surprised look crossed his face, his eyebrows shooting upward.

I blushed and bit my lip, thinking that maybe I should have slipped one of his shirts on upon waking up. But that I remembered what we'd been doing just before falling asleep and told myself I was being foolish.

He'd already seen all there was to see.

He raised his eyes to meet my gaze again and that wolfish, crooked, oh-so-wonderful smile that loved so much curved his lips.

"A guy could get used to waking up to this site."

Heat rose to my cheeks again and I moved so that I was lying beside him again.

He rolled onto his side and pouted. "Aw, but I liked the view before." Again with that wolfish smile of his. "This is a good view too though." He added even as he looked me up and down.

I pulled the sheet up and covered myself, hampering his view.

He scowled at me then. "That was not cool."

I smiled for a moment before remembering that he'd been having another bed dream, causing me to frown.

"You had another nightmare."

He looked away before sighing and rolling onto his back again, only to stare up at the ceiling.

I moved closer, resting one hand on his chest above his heart. "You know that you can tell me anything. What was it about?" I asked quietly.

Derek shook his head and for a moment I thought that meant he wasn't planning on answering me. But when I opened my mouth to say something else he took a deep breath.

"You remember before…when I had the dream about those people who I thought were trying to kill me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes…"

"Well, it was about them again."

I sat up and looked down at him, concerned. I even ignored the blanket as it fell away. "Are you telling me that you thought they were trying to kill you again?"

Derek looked me up and down again, a heated look in his eyes. With a shake of his head though, as if trying to clear it, he reached to the floor and picked up his shirt.

He sat up as well and tugged it over my head, helping me put my arms through the holes and then yanking it down.

With a curt nod he looked back into my eyes.

I couldn't help smiling. "What did you do that for?" I couldn't help but ask.

Derek smiled again. "I couldn't think with you sitting there tempting me so. My mind wandered to _other_ things besides my dream."

I could imagine what other things he might have been thinking of.

"But anyways, you dream." My voice sounded a bit husky even to my ears.

Derek's smile faded. "They weren't trying to kill me…they were going after you. And I couldn't do anything about it. I sat there, watching them casing you, listening to you call for me, but I couldn't help you. It was like there was chains holding me back, keeping me from saving you."

I just nodded, encouraging him to go on.

Derek looked away and stared at the wall. "I recognized them this time though. I don't know how I know they were the same three from my last dream…but somehow I just know that they're the same people."

"Who are they?" I asked with a frown. He'd never mentioned that there were three of them altogether.

He took a deep breath and glanced at me before looking away again. "Pete, Sam…and George."

I blinked. "But why would they be the villain in you nightmares?"

Derek looked back at me and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I've had trouble with those three…or because they've all hurt you somehow." There was a hard glint in his eyes when he'd added that last part.

Derek moved so that the wall the bed was pressed against was to his back and he was leaning against it. "I just don't understand it."

I sighed. "Neither do I."

I watched him for a moment before moving so that I was beside him and laid my head on his shoulder. A sigh of contentment escaped before I could stop it.

Derek chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tighter against him. "Comfortable now?" he asked.

I nodded, closing my eyes and enjoying just being in his arms.

After a few moments Derek sighed. "Are you ready to tell me what Nora said now?" he asked quietly.

* * *

**I know, I have an annoying habit of just cutting off a chapter when it's starting to get to the good stuff, don't I? I'll tell all that Nora said in the next chapter though...maybe, lol.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


	15. Chapter 15 News

**So here's the next chapter. There's no more waiting, you finally get to find out what Nora told Casey and Lizzie. I'm not sure when I'll have time to work on this again, but I'll try and update the next chapter within a couple of weeks...but this story probably is only going to be a few more chapters, so it's almost over.**

**Well, enough from me. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15- News**

x!x

I looked down at Casey when she immediately stiffened, wondering, again, how bad her conversation with Nora had been. It was obvious that she didn't like whatever Nora had said and that she'd just rather forget it…but I needed to know.

"Please Casey…" I whispered holding her close against my side. "I need to know. I'll just come up with something that's probably worse than what she told you."

"If that's even possible." I thought I heard her whisper in return.

She glanced up at me from under her eyelashes before quickly looking away. She bit her lip and stared at the floor.

"I don't know where to start." She whispered.

I forced a smile when she looked over at me again, trying to lighten the mood. "How about you just try the beginning…that might work." I suggested.

Casey made a face at my teasing, but became serious again just as quickly. "Are you sure that you want to know?" she asked, biting her lip again and sitting up.

I nodded. "I told you, I need to know."

Casey looked away, seeming to look worried. "Alright, well…it started when I went in and told Lizzie about us. We talked for a while and then we noticed that it was quiet downstairs. I knew something bad had happened when I heard my mom coming upstairs, yelling for us. Lizzie went to the door and told her we were in her room and my mom came in." she was quiet for a moment, twisting her hands in her lap. "She looked so angry…" she whispered.

Casey rubbed her face but dropped her hands back in her lap. "The first thing she said was that she was only going to tell us something once, and that we'd better hurry because she wasn't going to wait all day for us." She glanced at me before looking away again. "Even now she's probably downstairs packing."

I froze at that word. "Packing?" I forced the word out, even though my tongue suddenly felt like cotton in my mouth. That didn't mean…

Casey nodded. "She told us we were supposed to pack tonight because first thing in the morning, as early a flight as she can get, we're going to her parents' house and staying with them for a while."

It felt like someone had punched me in the gut, like there suddenly wasn't enough air in the room. "Your grandparents?" I whispered. "But don't they live…" I let the sentence trail off, not wanting to think about it.

She nodded, staring at her hands. "In England…" she finished my sentence.

I dropped my face in my hands. England…that was just too far away. Anywhere other than a wall away was too far for me now. I couldn't handle this…

_I can't breathe!_ I thought, eyes widening. I gasped for air, not getting anywhere near enough.

Casey grabbed my face, her eyes wide. "Derek, breathe!" she urged.

I shook my head. "I…can't…breathe!" I gasped, a little surprise that I'd gotten even that much out it was so hard to get air.

I thought I heard Casey mutter something, a curse maybe, as she jumped from my bed. She snatched a pair of my sweatpants off the floor and quickly pulled them on.

"Don't go anywhere…" I thought I heard her say as she pulled the door open and darted out into the dark hallway.

All I could think of was, '_Where am I supposed to go?'_ But I wouldn't, well I couldn't, say it.

In only a couple of seconds, which felt like they stretched for hours, Casey was hurrying back into the room with a brown paper bag and closing the door. With a twist of her wrist she locked it back and was at my side in three steps.

She opened the bag and pressed it over my mouth.

"Take a few deep breaths…and close your eyes if you have to. Just relax, okay?" she told me.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax like she told me. I took a few deep breaths and found myself calming down.

When I was sure than my breathing was under control again, I reached up to lower the bag, but held on to her hand. I opened my eyes and looked at her, trying to think of something to say about Nora moving them so far away.

"Are you alright now?" Casey asked, looking a little anxious.

"Well, I've never had an anxiety attack before to be certain, but I'm pretty sure that I'm alright."

She forced a smile, but she still looked a little anxious.

"You look a little anxious yourself; don't have an attack like I just did." I teased, hoping to distract her.

If anything, she just looked more anxious than before. I could almost hear her asking how I could joke about something as serious about her moving. And then a thought occurred to me, what if she started to wonder if I really cared about her or not…

As if to prove me right, I watched the emotions on her face go from anxious, to irritated, and then to worry and hurt.

I sat up and took her face in my hands. "Look Casey, I love you. I'll do anything to make sure that I marry you…even if that means flying to England to get you."

Relief crossed her face, and then worry. "But what about our parents? Are you sure they'll let us get married now…after all of this?"

"I don't care what they think. They screwed up...well, my dad did at least…and I'm not about to let them screw this up for us."

Casey smiled. "I'm glad you think that."

I gave her a quick kiss. "But what are we going to do until then. I'll have to find a place for us before we can get married."

Casey nodded, looking troubled again. "And your dad probably won't let me stay here until you do find a place…" She bit her lip, thinking.

"You haven't talked to Emily in forever, so that option's out of the question…" I muttered, not coming up with many other options. "And I highly doubt you'll want to stay with your aunt and Vicky for a while."

"Yeah, that's not happening." Casey muttered darkly. "You know what happened the last time we were around each other."

I nodded, to busy trying to think of something else to be amused at the memory.

She bit her lip and glanced at me again, quickly looking away. "Well, it _has _been a while since I've seen my grandparents…maybe I could go with my mom and see them, we could call each other, and when everything was worked out I could come back."

I stared at her for a moment. I knew she'd been wanting to go and see her grandparents for a while, since she hadn't since they'd moved…but this meant that she was going away for who knows how long.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" I asked, feeling desperate. "If you want, we could try and think of something else…"

Casey smiled and took my face in her hands again. "I love you Derek, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…but I love my grandparents too and I haven't seen them in almost three years. I don't know when I'll get to see them if I don't go now. Remember, we can always call each other."

Now she was looking a little worried though, so I smiled at her and took her face in my hands. "I promise, I'll find a place soon and you'll be coming back. Just don't ever take this ring off." I whispered, twisting the ring on her left hand.

Casey grinned, "I won't...ever."

I grinned back. "I know you'll need to pack, but I can think of lots of other was to spend at least half of the night…unless you want to get some sleep."

She got that wicked, mischievous look then. "I can sleep on the plane."


	16. Chapter 16 Leaving

**Alright, so here's the next chapter, obviously. I'll probably be able to work on it and update it quicker for a little while...or at least I hope I will be able to. I'm not sure how we'll you guys will like the end of the chapter, it's about 12:40 am, so I'm a little tired and I just wanted it to be done so I kind of rushed it a bit, but I don't think it's too bad, tell me what you think. Well, this story will probably be over within the next few chapters... But, enough from me, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16- Leaving**

**o!o**

I stepped back, unwrapping my arms from about his neck. It felt like someone was trying to rip my heart right from my chest. It hurt too much too leave him…how was I going to live through the next few months?

Derek reached up to wipe away the tears that I hadn't noticed were running down my cheeks.

A sob escaped my parted lips as I watched the pain on his face deepen. I wasn't the only one taking this hard.

"Promise you'll call me the moment you get there." He whispered, cupping my face in his hands.

I nodded and cleared my throat. "I promise. Call me the moment you have a chance."

"I will." He replied with a single nod.

We were both quiet for a moment, neither of us really wanting to say goodbye just yet.

Derek suddenly pulled me into a tight hug, holding me as close as he could without crushing me. "I don't want to lose you." He whispered hoarsely in my ear.

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks again as I hugged him back, not wanting to let him go. "You're not losing me. I'm just going away for a while until you find a place for us to live. I'll come back the moment you do."

"Then I'll start looking today. I promise you won't have to be gone long." He vowed as he pulled back to look at me.

I forced a smile through the tears. "That's good, because I don't want to have to stay away forever."

Derek drew himself up, taking a deep breath. "I love you, Casey. And I'm not going to let our parent's mistakes mess this up for us, not our future."

I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss. "I love you too. And I wouldn't let that ruin our future either. I don't want anything more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

Derek bent his head to kiss me. It was desperate, neither of us wanting this moment to end.

We broke apart when someone cleared their throat.

It was Sam.

He was staring at the floor, his cheeks a little red as he waited for us to finish our kiss.

"Yes, Sam. What is it?" I asked, letting go of Derek momentarily.

He looked up and gave us an embarrassed smile. "I heard about you leaving." He stated, looking at me and turning serious. "I just wanted to tell you goodbye and that I'll miss being able to talk to you…since I don't know if I'll ever see you again. You're a good friend."

"I forced a smile. "Thanks, Sam."

"But she won't be away for very long." Derek put in seriously. "I'm not letting her go that easily, or without a fight."

Sam smiled sadly. "Good, because she's a special girl…one you don't find often. My only regret is that I wasn't any good for you." He stated, turning to me.

I shrugged. "It wasn't just you, Sam. We weren't good for each other." I looked up at Derek and whispered, "But I found someone that I am good for…and I'm not letting him go."

Derek smiled and reached out to take my hand.

"I just hope that one day I'll find someone that makes me smile that goofily." Sam teased, watching Derek.

I would have laughed if I hadn't felt like I was dying inside. "I'm sure you'll find her one day."

I saw Lizzie and Edwin walking toward us out of the corner of my mind. They both looked heartbroken as they walked side by side.

"Hey you guys." Sam called when they got a little closer.

"Oh, hey, Sam." They replied gloomily when they reached us, stopping a couple feet short.

Lizzie looked up at us, Edwin just started at the ground.

"Mom says it's time to go and that our plane will be leaving soon." Lizzie said quietly.

Derek and I both tightened out grip at the same time, squeezing one another's hands.

I turned to look at him. He was staring sown at me, his face a little angry, but his eyes tormented and pained.

I looked back at Lizzie and forced a smile, but knew I wouldn't be able to hold it for long. "We're coming." Was all I said.

Lizzie nodded and, as one, she and Edwin turned around and headed back the way they'd came.

Derek and I started after them, all of us moving a little slower than usual since none of us wanted to be separated.

"Do you guys mind if I come with you? Maybe keep you company?" Sam asked, moving to Derek's side.

Derek was watching me from the corner of his eye, as I was watching him. "Sure, I could use some company right now." He replied, almost sulkily.

When we reached where my mom and George stood, several feet between them, and glaring at one another Derek pulled me to a stop, leaving some distance between us and them.

Lizzie and Edwin stopped so that they were halfway between us and our parents, saying their goodbye's probably.

Derek turned me so that I was facing him and gave me a kiss. When he pulled back he raised my left hand and motioned to my ring. "Just remember, never take it off."

"I won't, I promise." I whispered, feeling more tears welling up.

I heard the announcement that our flight would be leaving in ten minutes, but it sounded far away, just like my mom's voice when she said it was time for us to go.

I stared into Derek's eyes for a moment before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him desperately.

He kissed me back just as desperately.

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, but I wasn't really sure if they were mine, Derek's, or both of ours mixed.

I pulled away to see that his eyes where wet, but he hadn't shed a tear. His cheeks were wet from my tears though.

"Don't take too long." I whispered.

I started to walk away with Lizzie, but ended up looking over my shoulder to see Derek again.

He moved forward and pulled me into his arms, unwilling to let me go.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

I turned around to see Lizzie watching us, looking miserable and angry at the same time.

Edwin looked over at us, then Lizzie, and then from my mom to his dad before looking back down at the ground.

Lizzie watched him for a moment. After a second she seemed to come to a decision.

Looking more determined than I was sure I'd ever seen her, she walked back to Edwin, took his face in her hands and lifted his head, then planted a kiss right on his mouth.

His eyes widened and he seemed to just freeze.

Lizzie pulled back and hugged him quickly, then turned and walked away.

But as she passed back by Derek and I, I was sure her eyes had been filled with tears.

Edwin watched her. She'd moved to quickly for him to even process what had been going on, or even to react. And now it was too late, she was already walking over to our mom and getting her bag.

"Come on, Casey." Mom called, looking as surprised as I felt.

Turning back to Derek I kissed him once more, whispering that I loved him, before grabbing my travel on bag and following my mom and Lizzie.

I wouldn't cry, was all I told myself as I handed the man my ticket and walked with Lizzie down the long, dimly lit corridor to board the plane.

"I hate this." She whispered after a moment. She didn't look over at me, just stared straight ahead, but I could hear the tears in her voice.

"I do too." I whispered back, feeling like I was going to start crying again. "I wish we didn't have to go…"

Mom was walking in front of us a little ways ahead, not looking back at us or showing any sign that she could hear us.

She stopped suddenly and looked back at us. "I know that neither of you like that we're leaving, but please don't hate me for it. I know you'd wanted to stay here, but there was really no other place to go. And you're aunt and Vicky don't have enough room for us…and I know you've been missing your grandparents…" She was quiet for a minute. "This just seemed like the best solution at the time."

"We don't hate you, Mom." I whispered, hating to see her looking so upset.

Lizzie nodded in agreement. "We just hate that we have to go."

I didn't say that I wasn't staying for long because I knew my Mom would just get upset, so I didn't say anything as we boarded the plane. All I could think about was how I wanted to go back to Derek…and hope that he found a place for us soon.


	17. Chapter 17 Year One

**Alright, so here's the next chapter (obviously). I almost updated the last chapter twice because I forgot that I'd updated it, but he's the next chapter. It skips between everyone, and it's no ones point of view.**

**There Fran, now I've got the next chapter up and I just told you about it on IM so, e-mail or not, you have no excuse not to read it, lol.**

**Thanks to everyone who's read this and stuck with me even when I didn't want to update because I was tired of people, you're all awesome and I wouldn't want to write if it wasn't for you guys. Thanks! And enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17- Year One**

Derek waited in his room, pacing anxiously. It had been a week and Casey hadn't called him yet. He would have called her, but her cell phone was turned off and she hadn't given him her grandparent's number.

He just knew that something was wrong…

Derek snatched his phone up and bit number two…he'd try her cell again. And if she didn't answer this time, he would send her an e-mail. She had to be able to answer that.

Casey paced the room she was sharing with Lizzie. Two months, it had been two months since she came out here to England and she'd not heard a word from Derek. She'd tried calling the house, but every time George would answer and tell her that Derek wasn't at home.

She spun on her heal and headed out of the room, finding Nora in her room.

"Mom…can I use the computer?" she asked quietly, biting her lip as she waited for Nora to answer.

Nora looked over at her. "Why do you want it?"

Casey sighed, twisting her hands behind her back. "I want to see if Derek sent me a message."

Nora sighed. "If he hasn't called out yet, or answered the phone when you've called, what makes you think that he's sent you an e-mail?" she asked, looking back at the computer screen in front of her.

Casey sighed, looking down. "I guess you're right…" she whispered.

Nora watched her for a moment. "Give me about ten minutes, then come back and I'll let you use the computer. I just need to finish up my paper."

Casey grinned. "Thanks Mom!"

With that Casey spun on her heal and headed out of Nora's room and back to her own, hopeful that Derek had sent her a message.

George grumbled angrily as he slammed the phone down, Casey's words still ringing in his ears.

"_Well, can you just tell Derek to call me? I really need to talk to him…it's important." _Casey had been begging him, only wanting to talk to that boy of his.

Well, he wasn't going to allow it. He'd stop this if it was the last thing he did. It had been seven months, and still she was calling, not as often as before but still, and Derek hadn't called her back once.

Derek came down the stairs just as George was headed for the kitchen, still grumbling angrily.

"Hey, Dad…who called?" he asked, looking hopeful.

George glared at him; he was going to fix that look. "It was someone trying to get us to buy a new credit card. I told that we had enough and didn't want their crap."

Derek frowned, looking upset. "Oh, well…has anyone else called for me lately?" that hopeful look returned to his eyes when he asked that.

"No."

Derek looked completely heartbroken, but only for a second because he hid it quickly. "I'm going out for a while, if anyone calls, will you tell them I'll be back at seven and to call back around then?"

"Sure thing." George growled before turning to go into the kitchen.

Derek was still too hopeful that she would call, and George didn't like it. He'd thought Derek would have moved on by now, but he hadn't, still hoping for a call from Casey.

George wasn't going to let him know that Casey called at least once a week, if not more. He was going to force Derek to get over Casey.

Nora logged on to Casey's e-mail account, seeing three new e-mails from Derek. Well, it was less than it had been the last time she'd checked.

Eleven months, almost one year since they'd moved, and still he was e-mailing Casey. Two of them were from the week before and only one from this week. At least he wasn't e-mailing daily anymore.

Nora quickly read through the first two and found them to be similar to all the other's Casey had gotten. He told her how he loved her and how he'd found a place, but it hadn't work out with the owner so he was going back to looking.

She clicked on the last one…and had to read it again.

_Casey,_

_I found a house to get. It's cheap and I'll be able to own it in about five years with how much it costs. I would tell you that you can come back now, but you obviously don't care anymore._

_I'm sure that by now your ring's at the bottom of the ocean. It wouldn't surprise me if you'd thrown it the moment I couldn't see you anymore._

_Even now I still love you…but I'll fix that soon with whatever I can. I'll forget you as you've forgotten me, don't you worry your pretty little head about that. And I'll stop sending you e-mails, since you never answer, I don't even know if you read them or just delete them…_

_Anyways, goodbye. You're apparent ex-fiancé, Derek_

Nora e-mail them to herself, wondering if she should tell Casey about what all she'd been doing these past months and show her the e-mails…but then decided that this was for the best.

Derek was probably just like his father anyways, she told herself.

"Mom, can I check my e-mail?" Casey asked several minutes later when she can into Nora's room.

Nora shrugged, glancing up from the book in her hands. "Sure, go ahead, honey."

"Thanks." Casey replied, smiling as she sat down at the computer. When she stood up only seconds later, she looked heartbroken and her eyes looked a little watery.

"Well? Anything?" Nora asked, not daring to look up from her book for fear of the look on her daughters face. Even though she thought she was doing the right thing, that didn't mean she would be able to keep that idea when she say the tears in Casey's eyes.

"Nothing…" Casey whispered in a hoarse voice, trying to hold back the tears.

Nora had known there would be anything, because she'd deleted Derek's new e-mails and made sure that Casey wouldn't be able to find any evidence of what had been there.

"I'm doing to right thing…" she whispered to herself after Casey had left the room.

Edwin opened up the new e-mail from Lizzie.

_Edwin,_

_I only have a few minutes…I just wanted to tell you that I'm doing pretty well here, but I miss you. It's been a year since we moved…a bad one too._

_I hated school and don't want to go back. I didn't know anyone at first, but when I did get to know them I didn't get along with most of them._

_Mom's got a new job, so I think we'll move out of my grandparents soon, so she's happy._

_I've been trying to talk her into letting me fly back to visit my dad for a while, and I could meet you somewhere, but she told me I probably wouldn't be able to this year._

_Casey's still miserable…I don't think she's taking this well. I know that she calls all the time, but never gets a call back. Does Derek even care about her anymore?_

_I have to go, Mom's yelling. I love you, Lizzie_

Edwin smiled at those last words, but then frowned when he looked back up.

_Casey's still miserable…I don't think she's taking this well. I know that she calls all the time, but never gets a call back. Does Derek even care about her anymore?_

Lizzie opened up the new e-mail she gotten from Edwin. She'd been keeping their contact a secret because she knew Nora wouldn't like it, and that it would just hust Casey to know Edwin was talking to her, but Derek wasn't.

_Lizzie,_

_I miss you too and I don't have much time, Dad would kill me if he knew we were talking._

_School isn't any fin without you and everyone wants you to come back._

_Dad hasn't been in such a grouchy mood lately, in fact, the happier he gets the angrier Derek gets._

_I know he's like this because of Casey being gone…but she's not called. He e-mails her all the time. And every time he never gets a reply._

_I have to go now; Dad wants to go out to dinner._

_I love you, Edwin_

Lizzie stared at the computer in confusion.

_I know he's like this because of Casey being gone…but she's not called. He e-mails her all the time. And every time he never gets a reply._

She knew Casey had called. She'd called a lot in fact throughout the year. And she'd never received even one e-mail from Derek.

Lizzie's eyes narrowed. Something was going on here…and she would find out what.

* * *

**I know...it was a very depressing chapter. But don't stop reading yet, there's still hope for the future!**


	18. Chapter 18 Year Two

**Alright, I've finally gotten the next chapter updated, it's kind of like the last chapter, just telling you what all's going on with them. Still a little depressing.**

**And Fran...I didn't put in that little twist I was going to...I was planning on having Casey have gotten pregnant and didn't mention it in the last chapter, but I decided differently in this chapter.**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Year Two**

Casey had been waiting for Derek to contact her, saying that he'd gotten them a place and she could some back now for over a year.

The ring he gave her was still on her finger, because he told her not to take it off…and she wasn't planning on it. She was still holding on to the hope that he'd call, email, or just write her a letter…but that hope was slipping little by little. And Casey was getting closer and closer to depression.

Nora worried about her constantly, watching as she would stare at the computer screen, hoping a message from Derek would suddenly pop up…but that never happened.

Every night Nora would put a shoe box out from under her bed and open it, looking through all Derek's e-mails, she'd printed every one of them off, planning on giving them to Casey the moment she got over Derek…but began to wonder again if she was doing the right thing.

Casey waited, always waiting, but nothing ever came.

One day though, she decided she was done waiting.

She grabbed the phone and dialed the Venturi home phone number…and George picked up.

"Hello?" he asked, sounding a bit grumpy...but he'd sounded like that every other time Casey had called.

"George…can I talk to Derek? I don't care if he doesn't want to talk to me, it's important. I need to talk to him right now." Casey blurted out.

"Casey…" he sounded weary now.

Her anger flared. "Let me guess, he's not home right now."

It sounded like he sighed. "Casey…Derek moved out months ago. He has his own house now. That boy only ever comes around here to pick up Edwin and Marti on the weekends when they stay with him. I thought that he'd have told you the moment he was gone. He claimed all the time that the moment he got out of this house you were coming back."

It felt like someone had ripped her heart out. Derek had moved out, and he'd not told her? Did she mean anything to him anymore? Had he ever really loved her in the first place?

The questions burned her mind even as the tears burned her eyes.

How could what happened between them mean so little to him?

She'd been working overtime, taking online and night classes, so that she'd have a head start on her college degree so that when she went back she wouldn't have as much to do. She had two years out of the way and was working on her third year, with only one more after that.

"Oh…thanks for telling me." She whispered into the phone, hanging up before he could say anything else.

Casey spun on her heel and raced to her room, ignoring Nora and Lizzie when she passed them. No answering when they tried to ask her what the problem was.

She slammed the door in their worried faces and locked it, tears running down her face. She buried her face in her pillow after she'd collapsed on the bed, crying harder than she's ever cried in her life.

That's when the depression really hit her.

Working out and playing hockey were all that his life revolved around.

He'd always been a fun guy to hang around; always cracking jokes and quick to smile…but that second year was hitting him harder than the first one had.

He was bitter and angry with everyone but Marti and Edwin.

There hadn't been a woman in his life since her, and he didn't want that to change. He didn't want any woman…but he wouldn't admit to still wanting her.

Derek worked had…without play. He was accepted into the biggest hockey team in all of Canada. And that was his life.

He had hockey and working out on the week days…and Marti and Edwin on the weekends.

Derek turned the car off and got out, walking up to the door and knocking.

George answered. They never said a word to each other, just a slight nod of their heads to acknowledge the other's presence then George would turn and call for Edwin and Marti before disappearing into the kitchen.

Derek wouldn't enter the house, just stand out on the porch, waiting as usual. When they came downstairs he would take Marti's bags for her and lead them to his car, putting their things in the trunk, then take them back to his house and take their things inside.

They'd go out to eat and he'd ask them about their day, as he did every weekend.

He would never really smile, just a twist of his lips every now and then…a ghost of the smile that had always been quick to come.

They'd go back to his house and watch a movie, maybe play a game or two before they headed to bed.

Marti had the guest room and Edwin would crash on the couch.

Derek would slip out of his room in the dead of night, checking on them. They never said a word, always looking to be asleep to him. So he would continue into his office and get on the computer. He'd check his e-mail…and then wait.

Edwin and Marti would wait for a minute or two before following. They would always wait outside and just watch him.

He'd sit there, waiting. But nothing ever came. He would let himself sit there, letting that little bit of hope show, but only for an hour.

When they knew he would only be in there for another five minutes, they would sneak back to bed and pretend to be asleep.

He would go back to bed, looking even angrier then before. And when he got up in the morning and found them watching cartoons in the living room, he was twice as bitter as he'd been when he'd gone to bed the first time.

"Are you okay?" Edwin asked quietly, watching him closely.

"I'm fine." Derek would snap at him. "Just tired still I guess."

They would never say a word about knowing what he'd been going those few hours before, knowing that he would just make up some excuse for being in there and claim that it had nothing to do with what they said.

_Edwin,_

_Casey was crying the other day and when I finally got her to talk to me she said that it was because she called and found out that he had a place to live and didn't say anything to her._

_He was supposed to._

_Does he even care anymore?_

_Love you, Lizzie_

_Lizzie,_

_Yeah, Derek moved out a few months ago. And I know he told me back when he did that he'd sent Casey e-mails every day when you first left, but she never answered. He told her about it, I was even there when he typed up the e-mail._

_And of course he still cares. He'll never admit to it, but when I stay with him…he gets up in the middle of the night and checks his e-mail, waiting for something from Casey. An hour, every night._

_Does she care?_

_Love you, Edwin_

_Edwin,_

_She's never gotten any e-mails from Derek…and she still checks, every day. She's never gotten one form him._

_I think there's something going on here. She's called and he's sent her e-mails…but neither gets anything from the other. I think we should talk to our parents and see if they know what's going on._

_I'll talk to my mom and tell you what she says._

_I love you, Lizzie_

_Lizzie,_

_My dad claims he knows nothing…but I know that he's talked to Casey at least a few times. I've heard him complaining about how he's not going to tell Derek anything and that she should just stop calling._

_I tried to tell Derek, but he said that (even though he doesn't talk to Dad anymore) that he wouldn't do something like that._

_Have you talked to Nora yet?_

_Love you lots, Edwin_

Lizzie stared at the computer screen. So, George may have something to do with Derek not getting Casey's calls…so did that mean her mom had something to do with Casey not getting Derek's e-mails?

Lizzie found Nora alone in the kitchen and sat down across form her.

"Hey, Lizzie." Nora stated with a smile, putting her newspaper down. "Is there something you needed?"

"Yeah Mom…" Lizzie began, taking a deep breath. "I think we need to talk."

Nora frowned, looking confused. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Casey..." Lizzie paused. "And the e-mails she's not been getting form Derek…"


	19. Chapter 19 The McDonald's

**Alright, so I'm on a two week vacation right now, but I really wanted to update this (and I already have the next chapter typed up so I want to get it up soon too, if I can). My laptop would connect to the internet here...but my cousin's will...all I have to do is delete the history when I'm done because they're real strick about what you get on while using their computer...and lets just say that they wouldn't like the music I listen to or my stories if they got on here and read them.**

**I know that I told you I probably wouldn't be able to update, Fran...but here's the next chapter. It's longer than it originally was because I added a part with Casey at the end that made it longer. And I know that I'll be behind on your stories (and a couple of my own since this is the only one I really use the laptop for, the others I write and just type that chapter up and update) but I'm going to try to catch up with myself when I get home.**

**Alright, well...enough from me. I'll let you get to the chapter now. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Chapter 19- The McDonald's**

Lizzie raced to her room. It had been almost a week, but she'd finally gotten it out of Nora that Derek had been sending Casey e-mails, and that she still had them all. She'd gotten Nora to pull out that old shoe box and show them to her.

Now, she clutched that very shoe box in her arms and was waiting for Casey to get home to show it to her. She knew Casey would be so happy to know that Derek did care and that this could all be explained…and that she could just go and tell him everything, then it would be fine.

Casey would smile again.

_Edwin,_

_I found out that my mom had been checking Casey's e-mail and deleting Derek's messages…but not before she printed them all off. She'd planned on giving them to Casey when she got over Derek, but I convinced her that Casey wasn't getting over him and that what she was doing was wrong._

_Casey's selling her books for college now, but she should be back soon. Then I'll tell her everything and we can come and see you so that she can tell Derek everything…it'll be alright…you'll see!_

_I love you so much and I hope I'll see you soon, Lizzie_

* * *

Casey looked down at the ticket in her hands. _Home,_ was the one word that came to mind. But it wasn't home anymore. Derek had moved on…their time meant nothing to him…and she intended to tell him _just_ what she thought of his treatment of her.

She would not just be another notch on his bed post for him to brag about. She wouldn't just be some girl he'd slept with and then moved on to the next bed warmer in line. She wouldn't, she refused to be just some slut he slept with. She would be the one girl he wasn't going to forget…and she'd make sure of it.

The mere thought of all he put her through mad her so angry that she was almost to the point of shaking.

But then she saw the ring…the ring that she still couldn't bring herself to take off. Of course, she'd moved it to her right hand, so that no one in her family would say anything. They'd told her over and over that she needed to take it off and send it back to him with a letter saying that if he didn't care enough to try and contact her, she wouldn't keep it.

But she couldn't do that. She still loved him…and until he told her to her face that he didn't love her anymore, she was keeping it as a symbol of what little hope for them that she still had left.

Casey pushed away those thoughts and tried to concentrate on what she was going to tell Derek the moment she got there.

With that thought in mind, she made a quick call to her grandparent's house, asking for them to bring a bag with some of her clothes thrown inside.

After they got there she told them that she would be back in a few days and not to worry about her before taking her luggage to security, handing her ticket to the steward, and boarding the plane.

Taking a deep breath, she took her seat and mentally prepared herself for what was to come in only a few hours.

Lizzie paced her room, getting more impatient by the moment. Casey should have been here by now, selling her books shouldn't have taken that long. She should have been back a while ago.

At the sound of the door closing, she raced from her room, intending to drag Casey upstairs so that she could explain everything to her. She _would _make this better if it were the last thing she did.

* * *

She ran into the living room to find her grandparents hanging up their coats.

"Oh, hey, sweetheart." Her grandmother, Maxine, smiled, turning to look at her. "Did you need something, honey?" she asked, still smiling at her as she handed her coat to her husband to hang up for her.

"Do you know where Casey is?" Lizzie blurted out, not bothering to even say hello to them.

Her grandpa Gene turned to look at her after hanging up the coats, frowning. "She went to the airport, hun. She said that she was going back to your old house."

Lizzie froze. "You mean she got on a plane and is heading home right now? As we speak?" she asked, paling at the thought.

"That's where we just came from. She asked us to run her some clothes to her so that she could go…otherwise she was just going to get new clothes and a bag when she got there because she didn't think George would have kept her stuff." Maxine replied.

"No!" Lizzie whispered, eyes widening and her breathing started coming harder.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Maxine asked in confusion.

Lizzie didn't bother answering, she just spun on her heal and ran back upstairs.

"Mom!" she cried, sounding a bit panicked. "Mom, start packing, we're going on a quick vacation!"

Nora opened her door and peered out at Lizzie in confusion. "What are you talking about? We're not going on vacation…we never talked about this. And I thought you were going to talk to Casey when she got back…"

Lizzie rushed past her and into her own room. "That's why we're leaving!" she shouted as she grabbed a duffle bag and started shoving clothes in it as Nora walked into her room.

"What are you talking about?"

Lizzie spared her a glance before grabbing the shoe box and duck taping it closed then slipping it into the bag. "She's on a plane headed for home right now. She called to have grandma and grandpa bring her some clothes."

Nora paled. "You mean she's going to go find Derek?" she whispered.

"I'm pretty sure that's her plan. And that means we have to get there…_now_. Is there any way we could beat her there?"

Nora rushed out of the room, Lizzie right behind her with her bag. "It would depend on what flight she took. But we'd have to hurry. There's no way we can beat her if we don't leave right now."

Nora grabbed a bag from her closet and stuffed clothes into it, without even looking at them, before zipping it up and running out of the room.

"Where are you two going in such a hurry?" Gene asked as they rushed to put their shoes and coats on.

"Come on Dad, we need you to go with us." Was all Nora said in response.

"Go where?" her mother asked suspiciously.

"After Casey. I made a huge mistake by keeping something from her and I'm afraid that she'll ruin the only chance I have to make everything better by saying something that she won't be able to take back."

"What did you keep from Casey?" Maxine asked, standing up from where she'd been sitting on the couch.

"I'll explain on the way to the airport…just please hurry! You'll have to drive the car back because I don't want to just leave it there." Nora explained as she and Lizzie raced out of the house, her parents' right behind them.

* * *

Maxine rushed back into the house, still on her cell phone. "Please tell me that you can get here soon." She sounded exasperated by now.

Gene followed her inside, neither bothering to take their coats or shoes off at the door where they usually would.

"Thank you!" she cried, sounding relieved. "We'll see you soon, bye. I love you too." She snapped the phone shut and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Now, Maxine…" Gene began.

"Don't start with me Gene!" she snapped, glaring at him as she rushed to their room. "I'm going over there whether you go with me or not. I will not have my granddaughter put her heart on the line like this and me not be there to help her get through it should this boy have moved on already!"

Gene froze. "You think he may have moved on by now?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I do think that he might have moved on. And it will break our baby girl's heart if he has." She replied, knowing this was a sneaky trick to get him to go along but resorting to it anyways.

Gene started grabbing clothes and throwing them at the bed, not bothering to check if they were hers or his. "Then you can bet that I'm going. I'll not have anyone hurt my grandbaby!"

Maxine allowed herself a quick smile before grabbing a bag and stuffing their things into it.

"Thomas will be here any minute…he said that he was just down the road with Susan and the kids, so they'll be right over. He also said that he'd pick us up when we come back and watch the house while we're gone."

Gene grunted his acceptance. "Good man." He murmured. "I couldn't have picked a better man for my youngest daughter.

With that they grabbed the two bags they'd filled and rushed downstairs, turning off the lights and locking the door before jumping in their son-in-law's car.

* * *

As Casey sat on the plane she thought of the wisdom behind her decision to hunt Derek down and tell him about all she'd had to go through while waiting for him to contact her.

What if he'd moved on and had a girlfriend? Or worse…what if he was engaged to someone else, or even married? Casey paled at the thought. She'd never considered that he may have someone else in his life now.

Maybe that was the real reason that he'd never tried to contact her…because he'd found someone that he loved and realized that what he'd felt for her hadn't been real. Or maybe he'd never had any real feelings for her in the first place, and his proposal and defense of her in front of his father had only been a way to get her into bed with him.

She'd known she wasn't his first…she knew that there had been at least two or three girls before her, Kendra being one of them.

The thought of Derek with another woman made her sick to her stomach. Her hands started to tremble and she felt tears pricking at the backs of her eyes.

How could she have thought that she would be able to go through with this?

"Excuse me…"

Casey jumped at the sound of a male voice so close to her. She opened her eyes and looked to her right; there was an empty seat by her, then a man of about her age.

He reminded her of Derek…though most men reminded her of him. He still filled her every thought, even though she not seen or talked to him in three years.

But this man really _did_ remind her of him. He had auburn hair with chocolate brown eyes as well as a muscular physique. She guessed that he was roughly six foot or so. He was handsome and looked like he'd probably been like Derek back in high school…loved by all and dating all the popular girls in school.

"I'm sorry to disturb you…but you looked a little pale and like you were going to throw up…" he murmured in a honey-like voice…but it was nothing compared to Derek's velvet voice.

In fact, Derek's hair had seemed healthier, his eyes brighter, taller, broader in the shoulders and chest…

Casey shook her head, trying to pull her thoughts back to what he'd said and away from Derek and how this man wasn't him. She didn't want to compare him to Derek…he was a complete stranger and she didn't know the first thing about him.

But, then again, Derek was more attractive and was probably much better…

Casey mentally cursed herself and forced her thoughts from Derek…but only for a second. He was still there, at the edges of her mind whispering the differences between them and how he was better than this man.

"I'm fine…I just don't go well while flying." She replied, hoping that he would believe her and that he would just drop it and leave her alone…that way she could stop comparing him to Derek.

"That would make sense…if you hadn't looked like you were about to cry."

Casey sent him a slightly annoyed look, wishing again that he would just let her be. "Maybe I'm terrified of flying."

"Then why didn't you get on a boat?"

She made an exasperated sound. "Maybe that's because I'm even more terrified of sailing."

He watched her for a moment. "I don't believe that. Now, tell me what has such a beautiful woman about to cry on an airplane, flying to Canada…"

Casey glared at him. "Perhaps my grandmother just died and I'm on my way to her funeral right now…so I'm very upset. I want to get there quickly, and that means flying rather than sailing."

"I don't believe that either."

"And why not?" Casey snapped.

"Because…you're too angry right now to be distraught over your grandmother dying." He replied calmly.

Casey could have growled at the man. "So? Maybe she was murdered by someone who's description matched yours and I'm just blaming you for someone who looks like you have killed her…or maybe I'm suspicious of you and think you might have done it."

"I highly doubt that…if you did, then you'd be screaming 'murderer' and either crying and getting as far away from me as possible, or attempting to pummel me with whatever you can get your hands on in a blind rage."

Casey near shook with pent up fury, he was reminding her more and more of Derek, the more he talked…and that wasn't going to endear him to her any more than he already was, and that was none.

"You really want to know why I'm headed to Canada and about to cry on this airplane?" she snapped, but didn't wait for him to respond. "I'm headed back there to see my no good, possibly cheating, fiancé who hasn't even talked to me in three years. My mother married his father when we were in high school and when she found out he was cheating on her my senior year with his ex-wife, she gave me permission to be with him. He proposed to me not long after that…but the day he asked me, my mother told me that we were moving to England to live with her parents. He told me to go and that everything would be just fine, saying that he'd get us a house and then I could come back. He told me to never take my ring off." She held up her right hand and indicated said ring. "Well, my family told me during the second year that I should take it off and send it back to him, since he'd not even tried to talk to me…but I couldn't do it. So, I just moved it to this hand. But he still hasn't called me or anything and I intend to tall him just what I think of his treatment of me!"

The man blinked. "You still love him." It was a statement, not a question.

Casey froze, realizing that she'd just told this man, a complete stranger, about her relationship with Derek.

"I'm Michael, by the way."

"Oh, my God!" Casey groaned, dropping her head in her hands.

"What?" Michael asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"Michael is his middle name. You have the same hair color, eyes color, about the same height, the same build…you just remind me of him!"

Michael sat back. "This man has really put you through something."

" I'm Casey." She whispered a sigh, looking over at him. "Yes, he has. Derek's sent me to Hell and back in the three years that we've been engaged and he's not even said one word to me. He told me he loved me and that nothing would keep us apart…not his dad, my mom, our friends…no one, and no thing. And I believed him, I counted on him, I trusted him…and look where it's gotten me!"

That's when the water works started.

Michael slipped to the seat by her, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Listen Casey…I like you. You remind me a lot of my sister, and even though I don't know this 'Derek' he doesn't sound like someone I want to know. I want to hear all about this 'Derek' and we'll see just how much I'll not like him when you're done."

Casey surprised herself with a laugh. "Fine…but first I want to know what you're doing on this flight."

"Well," Michael began, "apparently my father lives in Canada. My mom had a one night stand with him about twenty-two years ago. She gave me all the information about him that I'll need to know…and now I'm on my way to find him and let him know that I actually exist."

Casey stiffened, her mind reeling. Could it be possible? She looked at him again, this time taking her time in examining him, purposefully comparing him to a couple people now.

"Do you know your dad's name?" she asked quietly.

Michael frowned. "Yes…Why?"

"Because…I may sound crazy, but I think that I may know who your dad is…" she stated seriously, watching him closely and wondering what he would think of her idea…and if she was right about everything.

* * *

**Alright, so I'm not sure what Derek's middle name is, but I'm saying that it's Michael. This guy wasn't orignally planned...he just sort of came to mind while I was typing up this chapter. Well, I'd love to hear what you guys think of him so far.**

**Dara Tavar**


	20. Chapter 20 The Venturi's

**Well, here's the next chapter. I've been trying to get my other stories updated, since I've updated this one when I hadn't gotten to update them, but I haven't gotten to type them up. This chapter is kind of like the last one, only with the Venturi's. I'll not say anything else. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20- The Venturi's**

Edwin smiled. Lizzie said that she might be coming with Casey…that meant not only would Derek be happy again, because he'd be with Casey again, but he would be able to see Lizzie again.

It was his senior year and he hated their long distance relationship. They'd kept it going since the move…but it was getting hard for the both of them. Never able to go out, or even to see one another. But they also wouldn't go to school dances or do any couple activities like go to the movies or get pictures taken at the mall.

He didn't bother to compose a reply, deciding that she'd probably be talking to Casey for a while, and then hopefully getting on the first flight possible.

Now, he just needed to think of a way to get Derek to come over since this was most likely the first place they'd come to.

Edwin thought for a moment._ The weekend was coming up!_ Derek would be coming over to pick him and Marti up…so all he had to do was find out what day they would be here and make Derek show up that day, or find a way to give them Derek's address without his dad getting involved.

Even though he wouldn't admit to it, Edwin knew he'd had something to Derek never getting Casey's calls. There was a while back when they first left when George hadn't let anyone touch the phone, he'd had to answer it, they weren't allowed.

And Edwin was sure that it was because he didn't want any of them knowing that Casey was calling because they would have found a way for Derek to talk to her.

Edwin decided that he did need to compose a reply to Lizzie…he needed to know what day they would be getting here so that he would be able to get Derek to the house.

_Lizzie,_

_I'm glad to hear that…I would try to explain everything to Derek, but he'll never talk about Casey anymore. If he even hears her name or gets that you're hinting at her he completely shuts down. He used to just change the subject, but anymore he just yells._

_He's a lot more bitter and angry lately. I don't think he's getting any better…if anything, he's getting worse._

_I hope Casey can explain everything to him…he's not the same. He never smiles, jokes around, or even laughs. He's bitter and angry with everyone but Marti and I. Other than us, he doesn't talk to many people anymore. Sam used to try and talk tot him, along with some of his other friends…but halfway through the second year, they just stopped trying anymore._

_We all miss him…I hope everything's going to be alright._

_If you tell me when you're coming, I'll try and get Derek to come over for a while…or else I'll find a way to give you his new address._

_I love you and I hope to see you soon, Edwin_

With that, Edwin set to planning how he would get Derek to the house should the need arise.

Derek walked…just walked. He didn't stop for anything. It used to be that people would call for him, to him, to try and get his attention. They would try to get him to stop when he went out walking, so that they could talk to him about what was going on in their lives.

But he would never stop; he just passed right by them and didn't bother to even respond when they called his name.

Nothing mattered now that she was gone…and everyone had finally realized that he just wanted to be left alone. They didn't bother him anymore, they never called for him, and usually they didn't even look at him.

No one could look at him. All they saw anymore was the shell of a life. He wasn't really living, merely existing. And no one liked seeing him like this anymore. Not even his old friends bothered to talk to him. They tried for a while, but then they all just decided he was a hopeless case and gave up on him.

Not that he blamed them; he'd given up on himself even before they had.

He'd immersed himself in books for a while after she was gone, concentrating on his studies to keep himself distracted. He didn't want to think about her, he didn't want to remember her.

But before his studies and books had been his main concentration, he'd tried drowning himself in a bottle. But eventually that only led to mistakes and regrets…so he'd given up that habit not long after taking it up.

And now, his life revolved around hockey, his brother, and his sister. Those were the main focuses of his life now.

On week days he had hockey…he would practice until he could barely stand to move, before going home to fall into a dreamless sleep…only to wake up for one hour in the middle of the night when he would find himself just sitting in front of the computer, refreshing the screen every now and then before giving up and heading back to bed.

And then he would get up in the morning and do it all over again.

On the weekends he would have Marti and Edwin over. They would watch movies, go out to eat, play games…but even with them, who he'd always been able to relax and have a good time with…anymore even they couldn't make him smile.

Every now and then, he'd feel the ghost of a smile curving his lips…but it never lasted long.

"Hey! Derek!" a voice called, drawing him from his somber thoughts. He ignored it, but then he heard someone following him. Their footsteps were heavy and sounding as though they weren't quite stable on their feet.

"D, man…wait up!"

Derek let out a sigh and stopped, turning around to see who was following him. When he did, a thin man stumbled up to him and nearly toppled over upon reaching him. The man was tall and thin, with wispy blond hair and eyes the color of the whiskey he so often drank…the same whiskey that he now smelled like.

"Phil…you've been drinking." Derek stated, sounding disappointed. "I thought you said you were going to quit…"

Phil laughed, sounding as though he might pass out soon enough. "I thought so too…but there I was a bottle of good, Scottish whiskey in my hands. You know I have a weakness for Scots whiskey." He put an arm around Derek's shoulders, trying to keep himself upright while walking forward.

Derek sighed, wrapping a muscular arm around him to keep him steady while they walked farther down the road.

Phil began to sing quietly to himself, though Derek couldn't hear what the man was saying. He was staggering as he walked, but at least he wasn't falling.

Derek took Phil's distraction as a time to study him.

"You have scars on both your lips and your fingers are melted to the bone…that means you haven't given up the drugs either." Derek sounded even more disappointed than before.

Phil sighed. "Nope…that's where I was heading. This is my time to go and see Pete…"

Derek stopped. "I'll not take you to see Pete." he said sternly. "I'll not be a part of your attempt to kill yourself. Drugs and alcohol don't always mix well together…you'll end up killing yourself!"

Phil snorted. "You know…you actually _used _to be fun. What happened to you?"

Derek stiffened and turned forward, starting to walk again and having every intention of walking him to his house so that his girlfriend could have of him what she would. He knew she would yell at him for coming home drunk…again. "Life happened to me, that's what." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, I think you need to loosen up. Come with me to Pete's…it'll help you out."

Derek sighed. "If it'll get you to shut up, I'll help you to Pete's. But I'll not touch a thing." He replied sternly. "I gave that stuff up years ago."

"And see where it's gotten you! You're mean and angry…always in a foul mood. I don't think I've seen you with a girl for over three years now. All you ever do is play hockey and spend time with you little brother and sister. Nothing interesting let me tell you."

Derek didn't bother to answer him…they were almost to Pete's shop anyways. He wanted to just drop Phil off and head home. He would have still been practicing, but his coach had made him leave. The ice rink they used for practice was being used tonight for ice skaters. And on the rare days they used this particular rink, Derek couldn't practice as long. So he found himself walking.

They reached Pete's, Phil chatting about whatever popped into his head and Derek grunting in response at the times where he should be saying something.

They moved down the darkening ally, Phil stumbling along and Derek trying to keep him upright.

Finally, they reached the back door to Pete's shop and Derek reached out to knock

The door opened a crack and Pete peeked out to see who it was. He saw Phil first and pulled the door open the rest of the way to send him a wide grin. "Phil! It's so great to-" he halted immediately, his eyes landing on Derek.

They'd not spoken since Derek had threatened to come after him when he'd almost raped Casey those three years ago. And they'd both been happy to leave it that way, neither wanting to have to deal with the other.

Derek didn't both with the niceties, he merely pushed past Pete. He walked through a short hall and entered into the small room and dropped Phil into a chair before looking around the room with distaste. Pete had added a few more chairs so that the room wasn't as bare as it had been when he'd last been there.

"Derek…" Pete began, shifting uncomfortably. "Would you like-"

"Don't bother." Derek stated, cutting him off. "I don't intend to stay for anything. Phil just needed some help getting here and now that that's done…" he trailed off, intending to move past Pete and leave the room.

But before he'd even taken two steps, the door flew open and excited voices carried through and into the room. He recognized those voices before the men came into view.

They were the one's who'd first gotten him addicted to drugs in the first place.

The three men came to a stop at the sight of him, their eyes growing wide and their jaws dropping in shock.

"Derek!" one of them cried out, moving forward with a grin to clap him on the back. He had hair as dark as a raven wings, and almost halfway down his back, and eyes the color of the blue streaks that appeared in his hair when he walked under the lights. He was tall, an inch or two taller than Derek, with broad shoulders and a muscular physique. He also was on Derek's hockey team and he occasionally showed up at Pete's to "relieve stress".

"Kyle." He replied, nodding his acknowledgement to the other man.

Another of the men stepped forward and clasped Derek's hand to shake it. He had cinnamon colored hair that hung halfway to his shoulders and misty grey eyes. He was a couple inches shorter than Derek, who stood at nearly six foot four inches. He was thin but somewhat muscular, though he didn't look it when standing next to Kyle.

"It's great to see you, man!" he stated happily. He played hockey for fun now, but he'd played on their high school team. After he'd shattered his knee when playing in their senior year, he'd not been able to play if they were in a serious game.

"It's good to see you too John."

The last man walked forward, a cocky smile spread across his lips. He had hair the color of honey and eyes as dark as Kyle's hair, a shocking combination. He was about Derek's height, maybe an inch shorter, and just as muscular. He played football now, as he had back in high school, but he'd always hung out with the hockey team instead of his own team members.

"Derek," he began, "come back to loosen up again, have you?" he asked, still grinning cockily. "As I recall, you condemned us for our…'habits' a few years ago when you quit. If I remember correctly, you tried to get us to quit with you because this was going to destroy our lives. Changed your mind did you?"

He'd always talked like that, using big words that Derek had never been able to understand and in a way that only intelligent people had been able to respond to. On several occasions, Derek had told him to stuff the fancy talk and speak like a normal teenager back in high school. Now, he just didn't care.

Derek shook his head, ready to move past them. "No, Chris, I've not changed my mind. I still think that doing drugs will ruin your lives and I'll have no part in it. The only reason I'm here is because it was the only way to get Phil to shut up and leave me alone. I was just going to walk him home and leave him there, so his girlfriend can have it out with him about his being drunk, but bringing him here was the only way to get him to shut it."

Kyle, John, and Chris looked past Derek to see Phil sprawled out on the couch, where he'd repositioned himself…still singing some nonsense song about a girl in Texas.

"What did he want you to shut up about?" John asked, walking over to a chair and dropping into it.

Phil raised his head, smiling and waving at the other men. "Oh, nothing. I was just saying that he was too angry and bitter anymore…" he trailed off, thinking back to what they'd been talking about. His eyes brightened and he sat up, grinning. "And how he's not had a woman in his life for years…I think that's what set him off!"

Derek stiffened, ready to just walk out if they turned on him and started asking questions.

Phil had only known him for about a year and a half now, so he didn't know why Derek didn't have a woman…he only knew that he didn't have one, hadn't had on for three years, and didn't _want_ one. He knew he'd given up on women.

Kyle, John, and Chris, however, did know the reason Derek didn't want another woman. Since they'd been friends back in high school and had become some of his closest friends, they'd known everything.

Kyle turned to Derek and watched him.

"I don't know _why_ he got so mad! It's not like I said no one liked him…" he stated. He turned to Derek and looked at him seriously. "And believe me, dude…there are _plenty _of women who are interested in you."

"Well, I don't want them." Derek growled at him.

"No," Kyle began, "you want _her. _Not that you'll ever admit it."

"I don't want _her,_ and I don't want any woman!" he growled, turning to Kyle and sending him a glare that all but screamed a treat of physical violence.

"Yes you do." Kyle held up a hand when Derek would have protested again. "I don't want to hear it. You may say that you don't want _her_, but as long as you don't touch another woman, I'll not believe you."

"Just because I've lost interest in women doesn't mean that I still want _her_."

"You aren't interested in _men_ are you?" Phil asked from where he sat, looking frightened. His hands flew to cover himself before he fell back laughing.

"Admit it, Derek…" Chris stated calmly. "You only stopped because you wanted to please her. And that's why you don't do drugs anymore."

"Who's '_her_'?" Phil asked after he'd stopped laughing.

"She was no one." Derek growled, glaring daggers at Chris when he would have tried to explain to Phil. "And just to prove to you that I still don't do drugs to please her…" he trailed off, turning to Pete. "I want what I used to get."

Pete hurried off.

"Derek…" Chris began, looking troubled. "You don't have to do this."

"I'm going to tell you what I used to back in high school…stuff it." After that, Derek ignored him until Pete came back. Then he took the joint from Pete, lit the end, and took a long drag from it, closing his eyes and trying not to think about why he'd quit in the first place.


	21. Chapter 21 Arrival

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm on a quick vacation with my parents and grandparents. I want to try and get the next chapter up sometime in ********the next two weeks **

**So, this is actually longer than I'd planned, since I'd never planned on Casey going to England, but I liked the idea...and you guys get a longer story, so that probably makes you happy. Even though right now Derek and Casey aren't on good terms. The next chapter's better, I had a lot more fun with it and I really just wanted to update it and say "Screw this chapter since it's no fun" but I couldn't because there's info in this one you need to know.****  
**

_(Author's note: __**favorite**__ cousin Alicia helped choose Michael and Casey's professions.) _**And she told me that I had to say that.**

**Alright, I'm done ranting. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21- Arrival**

Casey hurried from the airport, pulling her bag along behind her. Running to the first cab available, she opened the door and threw her bag in just as someone else was walking up to it.

With a quick, apologetic smile sent the woman's way, she looked behind her, searching the throng of people pushing their way out of the airport's doors.

She watched as Michael shoved his way through the people, searching for her. She could have laughed at the look on his face when he spotted her. He looked relieved, probably at the thought of not having to battle his way through the rude people that didn't bother to even tell someone they were sorry when they ran into them.

He rushed to the cab she stood by, glaring daggers over his shoulder at the other people whom he'd just gotten away from.

"I can't stand people sometimes. This is why I prefer my quiet life back in England. Living in the country, you don't have to put up with people or their rude, unapologetic lifestyles." He looked down at Casey, frowning. "I want to go home."

Casey did laugh then. She and Michael had talked the whole plane ride and knew just about everything one could learn. They'd stuffed about twenty years into only a couple hours.

Michael lived alone, a couple minutes ride from his mother's house. His mother was married now, and he had three half brothers and two half sisters. He'd told her that she reminded him of his youngest sister, Chloe who had just turned fifteen. After that they'd told stories about their childhoods and then moved on to anything they could think of. He was studying to be a journalist at Oxford while Casey was taking online classes to be an interior designer.

"I'm sorry…I know the people who live in Canada aren't always the nicest crowd. I mean, most of us do have some French blood in us…and they are known to be rude."

"Hey, lady! Get in or get out! I've got a job to do and if you won't let me do it, then get your stuff and let someone else get in!" the cabbie cried out, leaning back so that Casey could see the angry expression on his face.

Michael turned to the cabbie and went to say something, probably something having to do with his lack of manners, but Casey waved him off before he had the chance. "Drop it." She told him before sliding into the cab.

Michael grumbled something about people and how they were rude as he slid in behind her and tossed his bag on top of hers, by the window on the other side of her.

Casey scooted forward and glanced behind her before grasping her seatbelt and buckling up, pulling it tight around her waist and settling back into the seat, grasping the bags beside her.

Michael watched her the whole time with a dubious look. "You're kidding me, right?" he asked, staring down at her. "You're actually going to buckle up…in a cab? As far as I was told, people in Canada, and America, didn't do that anymore."

Casey chuckled quietly, glancing over at him before giving the cabbie directions to her old house, George's house. "Believe me, if this cabbie drive's like most…you'll be wishing you'd fastened your seatbelt too."

He looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Casey didn't answer him, not that she had the chance. Right after he'd asked the question the cab lurched away from the curb and raced forward at speeds they really shouldn't be going. A glance back showed why, the cabbie had pulled out in front of a truck that's driver obviously had had no intentions of slowing down. Probably fearing he might miss the light and have to wait a minute for it to change.

A glance at Michael showed him snapping his seatbelt on and grasping the hold above the door so hard that his knuckles turned white. His eyes were wide and he stared at the rode in front of them, a little pale now that they were driving down the road.

They didn't talk during the cab ride.

A few blocks from George's house, Michael looked as though he were about to start sweating.

"Alright…you can stop here." Casey told the cabbie.

The man shrugged, looking back at her in the rearview mirror before the cab lurched to a stop. The man then turned and held out his hand, indicating the small machine on his dash. "Forty-three dollars and twenty-seven cents."

Casey went to dig the money out of her purse, but Michael threw a fifty at the driver. "Keep the change." He gasped as he threw himself from the cab.

With a laugh, Casey slid out and grabbed their bags. She sat them on the ground and closed the cab door. When the cabbie heard the door slam, he took off, uncaring of whether or not someone else was coming.

Michael stood, bent at the waist beside her. His hands were braced on his knees and he was taking deep, calming breaths. At least he didn't look like he was about to start hyperventilating anymore. Casey thought

When he'd caught his breath, he stood straight and glared in the direction of where the cab had disappeared. "That man could have killed us!" he shouted, flinging his arm in the direction of where he stared. "I mean…really! Could he have driven any _faster_? I thought it was only in America that cabbie's drove as if they had a death wish!"

Casey smiled, placing his bag beside him and pulling hers along behind her since it was one with wheels. "I wouldn't know…I've never been to America so I'm not sure how they drive. But I'm sure that cabbie driver's everywhere drive the same way."

Michael glared as he started walking beside her. "You'd think that they would drive slower considering it would make them more money, wouldn't you?"

She shrugged, continuing forward. "You'd think so, wouldn't you? But maybe they think that if they drive more people around, they'll make more money. Or maybe they just don't like to put up with the same person for an extended amount of time. Would you want to have to put up with someone for an hour or so just because you didn't want to drive too fast for driving slower allowed you to gain more money?"

Michael sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I guess not…but I still wouldn't drive at speeds that if you were in an accident, body parts would be scattered and mixed to the point that one person couldn't be told from another…or so that the car becomes a pretzel wrapped around a tree."

Casey laughed again, something she'd been doing a lot of since meeting him. "I'm not sure that I would go so far as to describe his driving as that."

"I don't even think that rightly describes his driving!" he cried out. "It's more like if you get into an accident there's nothing remaining of anyone but human soup!"

Casey nearly doubled over with laugher. By the time that she'd quelled her laughter enough to start walking again, she was whipping tears from her eyes. "I've not laughed this much since I moved to England." She told him truthfully.

"I was being serious." Michael grumbled. He pulled a bag of Twizzlers out of a side pouch on his bag, pulling one out to take a large bite that placed barely any of it left in his hand.

Casey reached over to take one, but Michael pulled the bag away, sending her a taunting look. "Nope, they're mine. Get your own snacks."

Casey shook her head, thinking of how childish he was acting. "Come on, Michael…stop acting childish."

Michael shook his head as he grabbed another piece of candy from the bag and stuffing it into his mouth. "Nuh-uh." Was his very educated, sing-song response.

"Very mature." She muttered, turning away from him. But the moment she did, she saw where they were.

"I never did like to share." He responded simply.

Casey froze, unable to look away from the sight in front of her. His words with the park next to her just stopped her in her tracks. She felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

"What?" Michael asked, dropping his bag and stepping in front of her, grabbing her by her upper arms. "Casey! What is it? Was it something I said?" he asked, sounding panicked and worried. "Look, I was only joking…you can have some!" he cried, snatching up the bag and holding it out for her.

Casey shook her head and cleared her throat, pulling away from him and walking past him. "It's not about the candy…" she whispered, not bothering to look back at him.

"Then what is it?" he asked, following her.

Casey walked to one of the picnic tables…one that she remembered all too well. And the words that Michael had just spoken…they were words that she would never forget, the only difference was that it had been someone else speaking them and they'd not been talking about candy.

Michael walked over and stood beside her, a few feet from it. "Are you alright, Casey?" he asked quietly, laying a hand on her shoulder and leaning forward so that he would be able to see her face.

"I stood in this exact spot with Derek the last time I was here. Sam was standing right there." She pointed to a spot by the picnic table.

"Sam? He was your ex-boyfriend and used to be Derek's best friend…right?" Michael asked, trying to remember what all she'd told him on the plane ride.

Casey nodded. "That was when Sam found out about Derek and me…he said something about understanding why Derek didn't like him around. Then Derek told him 'I never did like to share.' It was the same way that you just said it…except he'd not been talking about candy of course."

Michael cringed, he'd not meant to hurt her by reminding her about something Derek had said to her those couple years before…something that had obviously meant so much to her that she'd remembered it after so long.

"I told him 'Let's go home' and he said…" The tears spilled over and she chocked on her words. "He told me, 'Home is where the heart is, and my heart is with you.' Why couldn't we still be like that! It seems like it was so long ago that he said he loved me…and now he just doesn't care."

Casey sank to the ground, holding her face in her hands and crying her heart out. She'd thought that she'd gotten all her tears out of the way so that she could come…but she'd never expected for her first response when she got there would be to break down into tears again. She'd thought that she'd be able to hold off until she got back to England.

Then she realized that since she'd started planning this trip out this morning, she'd been thinking the whole time of going back to England…not once had she thought about what she would do if Derek won her back over and she stayed. The whole time, she'd been thinking that this would be the end of that she'd return to her grandparent's home, finish school, and then figure out what she was going to do. Derek had never been there, as if they were already over, except for in her heart and mind.

And that her obvious lack of hope for them and decision to just give up on them, made her cry even harder. She was shaking as sobs wracked her thin frame as she sat there on the ground.

Michael knelt beside her, whispering soothing words in her ear that she didn't pay any attention to. He rubbed her back for a while before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the picnic table those few feet away…which only made her cry harder since the last person who'd carried her like that, and to that exact table, had been Derek after she'd gone to Pete's.

Casey sniffed after a while, rubbing the heels of her hands over her cheeks to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me. It's just that…remembering all that made me think of how it used to be. Of how much I still want that…still want _him_. But then I thought about how this whole time, I've been thinking about what I'll do when I get back to _England_…not even once did I think that Derek would take me back. I mean, he got what he wanted from me, didn't he? Why would he want me now?" At that question, fresh tears started to form.

"Now don't you talk like that Casey McDonald!" Michael exclaimed, turning her so that she could look at him. "I'll not put up with it. Any man would be lucky to have you and any man who gives you up is a fool." He told her fiercely. "You're beautiful, intelligent, funny, kind, and passionate. You're completely and entirely amazing…in fact, you remind me a bit like myself in that way." He teased lightly, hoping to cheer her up.

Casey laughed quietly. "I should have seen that one coming…of course you would compliment yourself, your ego is just that big." _Just like Derek's_, she added to herself. She looked him over for a moment, studying his facial features. "Why couldn't I have met you before Derek?" she whispered.

Michael sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her against his side once again. "Because we weren't meant to be anything other than friends I suppose. Your heart belongs to this Derek, whether he deserves it or not…and mine is as free as the wind." He grinned down at her. "Maybe someday a beautiful woman like you will capture it…but not just yet."

Casey tilted her head to one side, studying him even closer than she had been before, watching for his reaction. Any difference that might hint to there being more behind that statement then he was letting on. "Have you ever been in love? Has anyone ever touched your heart?" she asked.

Michael smiled, looking down at her and sending her a wink. "Would you believe me if I said that you had?" he asked, reaching up to lightly hit the underside of her chin with his forefinger.

Casey couldn't help but smile…but she shook her head, knowing that he wasn't being serious. "No, because even though we've only known each other for a couple hours…I think I already know you better than that."

Michael sighed, looking away and suddenly looking a little morose. "Once." He told her quietly, looking out as the sun edged closer to the horizon. They only had a few hours of daylight left. "She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen…and she'd been my best friend since first grade. She had dark blonde hair, the most beautiful green eyes you could imagine, and a body fit for a goddess. She was everything that I ever wanted in a woman."

Casey shifted; knowing that this wasn't a happy story…just as hers wasn't a happy fairytale. "What happened to her?" she asked quietly, fearing the answer a little bit.

"I told her I loved her…and she told me that she was leaving."

Casey gasped, her eyes widening. "What do you mean she was leaving? Where was she going? Did she tell you that she loved you?"

Michael glanced down at her. "She told me that she was going to college…in Canada. When I told you that I was coming here to meet my father…that wasn't the whole reason. I'm coming here to find her too. Alicia told me that she loved me…but that she was coming here to go to college. It's been a little over three years since I've seen her…and I've not talked to her in over a year."

"Some of that sounds like my relationship with Derek…except neither of us really went away to college and he was supposed to tell me when he had a place so I could come back. He got a place about two years ago."

"Casey McDonald? Is that you?" a feminine voice asked.

Casey turned around to see…none other than Emily! With a gasp, her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, rushing over to give her old friend a hug. Emily laughed and hugged her…hard before letting her go, but that was only to let her move back for enough so that she could see her.

"Emily!" Casey cried, feeling tears well up in her eyes for an entirely different reason than they usually did. "I can't believe it! I wasn't sure that I'd see you."

"When did you get back? The last thing I knew, you were in England." Emily gave her another hug, holding her for a little longer this time, as if she couldn't believe that she was really there. "I've missed you so much!"

Casey held her tight. She was surprised that Emily was admitting to missing her, or that she'd even hugged her in the first place. After she'd dated Derek they'd not really talked much. Emily had been distraught and all she'd talked about was how Derek had only dated her because he wanted to get back at Casey and that it had been wrong of him to use her like that and to have broken her heart as if she'd never meant a thing.

It had driven Casey insane…until the day she'd told Emily off and she'd stopped talking to her for the longest time. For months, Emily had given her the silent treatment, even going so far as to not even acknowledge her presence. After a while she'd started to come around, talking to Casey a little bit here and there before Casey had finally moved to England.

"I missed you too." She replied, and realized that she had. She'd missed hearing Emily going on and on about this and that…but mostly about Derek. She'd missed being able to talk to her and the friendship that they'd once had.

Casey smiled at her…before noticing movement in the background. It was Sam, slowly walking closer to them. She sent him a bright smile and waved him closer. When he stopped beside of Emily she pulled him into a hug, but wasn't as enthusiastic as she had been when she'd hugged Emily.

He hugged her back, giving her a tight squeeze before letting her go. "It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you too, Sam." Casey told him, actually meaning it. She had missed Sam a little, because they had been friends at one point and she'd always wanted them to be friends again…but it had just been too weird after their last break up.

Sam glanced behind her, then back at her…then behind her again, his eyes growing wide. He did a double take before sending Casey a questioning look. "And who's this?" he asked, gesturing to Michael.

Casey walked over to him before pulling him closer to them by grabbing his wrist. "This is Michael. He's here searching for his father…and I've decided to help him." She informed them…leaving out just a little bit of information.

Emily stared at him with wide eyes. "And does he know who his father is?" she whispered, her eyes never leaving Michael.

Casey smirked. "Take a wild guess." And that was all it took to get Emily and Sam's attention from Michael and to her. They turned to her with shocked expressions.

"Impossible." They both whispered at the same time.

Sam turned a practiced eye on Michael. "Well, you can see the family resemblance." He stated, looking at Michael with a crucial, calculating eye. He studied him for a few moments before nodding, seeming very professional about all of this.

"He's studying to be a detective." Emily whispered with a smile that seemed just a little proud, and when she looked at Sam…her eyes turned just a little loving. "He's really quite good at it. He has one of the highest grades in his class."

Casey's eyebrows shot up. She looked between the two of them, and for the first time since she'd met them…trying to picture them together. And she could do it. She could see the two of them working out a lot better than she and Sam had. "Are you two…" she let the question trail off.

Emily's eyes shot back to her and she blushed, glancing away and clearing her throat.

"Have you see Derek yet?" Sam asked, pulling her away from her questioning of Emily.

Casey stiffened, turning to look at Sam…to see that he was watching her with that same, professional expression he'd been studying Michael not long ago. "No, I haven't yet." She got out between clenched teeth. "Why do you ask?"

Sam pursed his lips and glanced at Emily, who gave a slight nod, before looking back at Casey. "Because, you're going to be in for a surprise when you do…"

Lizzie climbed back into the cab with Nora, her grandmother getting into the cab right behind them and her grandfather climbing into the front. "I'm sure Casey's going to be thrilled to learn that we all came to support her in this." She tried to cover up a yawn, but it was late and she'd almost been asleep by the time her mother's phone had rang and she grandparents had said they were that the airport.

Nora yawned then checked the time. "Casey had to have gone to a hotel, because there's no way she would have stayed with George and I don't think she would have gone straight to Derek's new house…considering she doesn't know where it is."

"She probably thought up a speech for him on the plane ride here…she would have written it on a napkin if she had to. I just hope that we get to her before she finds Derek and says something that she'll regret."

Nora nodded before closing her eyes and laying her head against the window. "I know that I originally thought that I was doing the right thing…but sometimes I'm not sure what to do with you girls. I don't want you making mistakes or getting hurt…yet when I try to prevent it, all that happens is that you get hurt."

"I know Mom…and you know that Casey will understand. She'll probably be a little upset…but it's not just your fault. Apparently George wasn't telling Derek that Casey had been calling him, so he's to blame for all of this too. At least Casey still talks to you and will still talk to you. Edwin says that anymore, Derek and George won't even say one word to each other. They'll nod, but other than that, they have a no contact relationship. Derek moved out and the only time he sees George is when he goes over there to pick Edwin and Marti up…and he won't even go inside…he stays out on the porch and when Derek shows up, George leaves the room. He'll go to the kitchen or basement."

"But what if Casey treats me like that when she finds out what I've done?" Nora asked worriedly. "What if when she learns that Derek did try to contact her, but I kept her from learning that, she hates me? I don't think I could put up with it…"

"Mom…Casey will understand why you did it. You only wanted to protect her. You may not have chosen the best way…but you had her best interests in mind when you originally came up with your plan. She loves you and you've always been there for her just like she's always been there for us." Lizzie told her, just before another yawn seized her. "We'll find her in the morning and tell her everything."

"I just hope we're not too late…" Nora whispered.


	22. Chapter 22 Party Time!

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...Derek and Casey finally meet up again! *cheering* I had lots of fun with this chapter. Wow, I never noticed how long this chapter is...well, at least you'll all be happy.  
**

**Sorry Fran, I know it made you upset when you first read it, but I've finished the chapter so there's something you didn't read. I can't wait to hear what you have to say...though since you already know what the "best" part (in my mind) of the chapter is, it won't be as good as your initial reaction. Which was funny by the way.**

**Alright, enough of my prattling, since I want to read your reviews. I have a feeling some of you might have as good a reaction as Fran did. Anyways...Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22- Party Time!**

Nora and Lizzie arrived at their old house. Nora paid the taxi driver and asked him if he could wait for them because they were probably going to be right back out.

Lizzie didn't even wait for her. She rushed to the door and knocked as loud as she could. She was excited at the thought of seeing Edwin, but panicked at the thought of Casey already having found Derek.

"_I'll get it!"_ a cry came through the door, and Lizzie's heart jumped when she recognized the voice.

Edwin opened the door and had to pause. He wasn't sure if he was seeing what he thought he was at first. He saw Lizzie, but she looked very different from when he'd last seen her. She'd grown taller of course, though now he was several inches taller than her, she'd filled out in a more feminine way, and she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

Lizzie grinned and threw herself at Edwin, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him as hard as she could.

"Who is it?" a singsong voice came from behind them.

Edwin and Lizzie broke the kiss and Lizzie hugged a now twelve-year-old Marti. She was almost to Lizzie's shoulder, had started getting a more feminine figure, though it was still too subtle to be very noticeable…but she still dressed the same way as she always had, in bright colors that didn't always match.

After they'd said their hellos Edwin informed Nora and Lizzie that George had gone shopping and that they were waiting for him to get back with pizza that he was picking up afterwords.

"Have you seen Casey?" Lizzie asked quickly. "She left maybe a half an hour before us and I never got to talk to her…she came to talk to Derek. And she still thinks that he just plain doesn't care about her, Edwin!" she cried, sounding slightly panicked again.

Edwin paled. "That's not good…well, I guess we could check Derek's house and see if she found him, or one of her old friends…some of them still live at home I think."

Casey crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the floor. She was seated on the couch in Emily and Sam's basement. They'd just gotten back from shopping and had informed Casey and Michael that they were going to be throwing a party for her because she'd come back, even if it was only for a couple of days.

Michael walked over and seated himself next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you attempting to burn a hole in the floor with your eyes?" he asked teasingly, hoping to make her laugh.

Casey merely turned a glare on him. "I don't want a party thrown for me. I want to talk to Derek, dammit!" she cried. "I don't care if I see the people I used to be friends with, we lost touch when I moved. I'm surprised that Sam and Emily even offered to let us stay here…Sam is my ex, and we weren't the best of friends after the breakup because, truth be told, it was a bit awkward between us…and Emily hated seeing me because she dated Derek and he broke up with her."

Michael frowned, thinking it over. "Well, maybe they invited us to stay because you're still their friend and they still care about you…while I am your friend and you all know my father's family and I am merely here to find him, and since I met you I'm here to see this bloody sod and find out why you love him so when he sounds like a complete wanker to me." He stated matter-of-factly.

Casey grabbed her drink and finished it off. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but Emily had given it to her claiming that it would make her feel better. All she knew was that it was alcohol of some sort. Though, she did suspect that it was a gin and tonic since that was Emily's favorite drink.

It wasn't long before people started showing up and telling Casey how great it was to see her again, smiling and hugging her.

When Kyle, Chris, and John walked in the room, they halted right in their tracks, all of their eyes locked on Casey. And when their shock was over with, none of them had the same expression on their faces.

John started to walk toward her, the promise of insult written all over his face…but Kyle and Chris stopped him with a hand on each shoulder, pulling him back towards them. After a few quiet words together, John sent Casey a hateful glare and moved to Sam…who he started a heated conversation with.

Kyle and Chris slowly approached her…watching her warily as if they weren't entirely sure of their intentions. There had been a time when she'd found both of them rather handsome, she'd even dated Chris at one time…and then she'd fallen for Derek, so now she couldn't find anyone even passably cute.

Casey knew that these three men who'd just arrived were some of Derek's closest friends, even though he'd apparently lost contact with most of his old friends…Sam had told her at least that much. So, she expected something rude, or even obscene, from them because there was no doubt in her mind that Derek would have made something up about her, if he'd even told them.

That was the exact reason she was so surprised when they both hugged her and told her how happy they were to see her. If these two were some of Derek's closest friends, why were they happy to see her when he'd no doubt said something horrible and entirely untrue about her? Unless…he'd not told anyone about their relationship. Given, it was a short relationship, a few days, and then he'd popped the question. But, dammit, they were supposed to be engaged…still!

The moment they were gone, Casey told Michael of her suspicions and grabbed her drink from off a nearby table, swallowing it all down with one gulp before going and refilling it. She walked back to where Michael stood and pressed her palm to her forehead. "I can't believe I let them talk me into this." She muttered darkly.

She felt a sudden jolt though, as if someone were gently, slowly running the tips of their fingers up her spin, as if their fingers barely even brushed her suddenly overheated skin…the feather soft touch caused chills to run up her spine in the fingers' trail.

"Is it just me or is this basement a little cooler…or something…than it was not that long ago?" she asked, keeping her voice low so only he could hear as she rubbed her arms.

When Michael never said anything she looked up at him…to see him staring off behind her. "Hello! Is anyone in there listening to me?" she cried quietly, waving a hand in front of his face with no help. "Michael?" she asked slowly, confused.

Michael blinked slowly, but still didn't look at her. "I think I realize now why you all got that look on your faces when you first saw me…or had to do a double take." He stated very quietly.

Casey frowned. "And why is that?" she asked, turning around and looking in the general direction that he was staring so disbelievingly in.

"Because, I look so much like him. It's kind of creepy if you think about it. I mean, we look like we could almost pass as twins, we're the same age, we almost have the same birthday given we weren't born at the same time but that would only be worse, my first name is his middle name, and his first name is my middle name…is there anything else that you can think of that just shouts how similar we are?"

But Casey didn't really hear a word he said, she was too busy staring at Derek. He was slightly taller than she remembered, his hair was a little longer, his facial features just a bit harsher, and his body was so much more muscular than she remembered. His chest and shoulders were broader, his arms were rippled with muscle…and she could only imagine what everything else looked like.

Just looking at him made her mouth go dry and the feminine muscles in her lower belly clench. A wave of longing washed over her, so strong that her knees nearly buckled.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked quietly, grasping her arm as if he too thought that she was about ready to collapse from the mere sight of her fiancé.

She did notice that he merely nodded at people as he passed through, and that it seemed no one had mentioned her to him yet, unless he just didn't care that she was there. And he didn't smile at anyone. She was sure that he was only ignoring her to see if he could get a rise out of her.

And then he turned to see her, their eyes meeting.

The moment Derek saw her he knew no matter how long she was away from him, that he'd not forget her.

His eyes traveled over her, taking in every change no matter how small. Her figure was more pronounced, even more hourglass-like than it had been before. Her hair was just the slightest bit shorter than it had been when she'd walked onto that plane three years ago. Her lips seemed to be fuller, redder. Her eyes seemed to be bluer; they looked like they were just a little less round.

He remembered the last time her lips had been parted ever so slightly, just like they were now…and he felt a rush of desire shoot through his body, like a flash of lightening.

He'd thought that he'd felt a sort of awareness when he'd walked in the room, a slight spark in the air, a feeling that he'd only ever gotten when she was near…but he'd just ignored it and pushed it off as Sam and Emily keeping the basement a little too cool.

Then he saw a man standing behind her, his hand placed on her waist, almost on her hip. As if he thought he might need to protect her. The way he stood almost shouted that he would place himself between them if it came right down to it.

A cold rage claimed him, enveloping him in it. He wanted to rip the man's hand off and stuff it down his throat. Dammit! That was _his_ fiancée; they'd never ended it technically, since she'd never replied to any of his e-mails, even to agree to that. And that's when it really hit Derek…she was back. She just entered his life, _again_, and turned everything upside down on him, _again_. When was she going to quit doing that?

His gaze searched the room until it landed on Sam…and he marched over to him, intending to get it out of him why she was here. But then he watched as Emily placed herself protectively beside him, and he knew that they were both in on this. Sam had known about him and Casey, and he'd been there the day she'd left. After that it had almost been like nothing had ever happened between them, they were friends again…and that's why Sam knew how hard Casey not speaking to him had hit him.

He stopped in front of them, his eyes locked firmly on Sam. "What is _she_ doing here?" he asked through gritted teeth, wanting nothing more than to put as much distance between them as he possibly could. Even after three years of her never saying one word to him, she still had some kind of sick hold over him.

"She is a good friend of ours and she's here because I told her she could stay with us while she's visiting." Emily snapped, glaring at Derek as if _he'd_ been the one to do something wrong…as if _he'd_ been the one manipulating someone who'd loved him…as if _he'd _been the one to ignore his fiancée for three years, never once trying to contact her. He felt like snapping that that had all been Casey, that he'd done nothing wrong, that he'd been the one wronged.

"We talked with her earlier, Derek…and I think that you two need to just sit down and talk everything out. You need to hear her side and she needs to hear your side." Sam told him in that detective-like tone that he used when he was thinking of something as if it were one of his cases.

Derek's gaze flew back to him, his lip curling with anger. "And what am I supposed to tell her that she doesn't already know? She knows that in the beginning I e-mailed her every day, sometimes to tell her something, other times to just tell her that I loved her and missed her. She knows that I told her when I got a house for us, so that she could come back." He snarled, all his built up resentment finding its way out through his words.

Emily blinked rapidly, a confused look crossing her face. She glanced around Derek and looked at Casey, who's original shocked look had turned to one of hurt and anger, her lower lip quivering as though she were about to burst into tears…and as if her thoughts were going along the same line as Emily's, her eyes filled with tears as she stared at Derek's broad back. "Sam?" she whispered glancing at him before sending a quick look Casey's way.

Derek made a frustrated sound and stomped off, presumably to find something to drink. He hadn't had one sip of anything alcoholic since he'd poured his last bottle of whisky down the drain a little over a year ago and swore he wouldn't touch the stuff again…but tonight, he thought that he just might need it.

Sam followed her gaze, studying Casey for a moment before nodding. "I remember Derek sending Casey e-mails, though she claims to never have gotten them." He began in hushed tones, still watching Casey. "And Casey told us that she tried to call Derek almost every day during the first year she was gone, yet he claims that she never tried to contact him even once."

Emily looked up at him, her eyes worried. "So, something is going on…somehow neither think that the other tried to make contact." She frowned, trying to think of how neither had been able to talk to the other. Something was going on around here.

Sam nodded, thinking along the same lines as she was. "Somehow, Derek's e-mails to Casey must have gotten deleted. And Derek must have never gotten her calls." He turned and looked at Emily, waiting until she looked at him so that she would know that he was being very serious. "I think there's someone; two someone's actually, one person who lives with Casey and one who lived with Derek that don't want them to be together. We just have to think of who those two people may be…"

Emily continued to frown. "But who wouldn't want them to be together? I don't think any of the kids would purposefully try to keep them apart…and I may not be so sure about George, since I know he was really angry about them being together in the first place, I highly doubt Nora would do anything. She would want Casey to be happy rather than miserable any day."

Sam nodded. "I agree…so here's what I think we should do." He lowered his head a little farther, leaning slightly closer to Emily and lowering his voice even further. "Since you and Casey seem to be working things out, you should find out if she still loves Derek and ask if she's been with anyone since. I'll try and talk to Derek to see if he still loves Casey. We both know that he's not had a woman in his life since her."

Emily nodded and they set to planning how they were going to talk to Derek and Casey.

It had been two hours since Sam had talked to Derek…and he'd learned all he needed to know. Derek had denied still loving or wanting Casey, and that the only reason he didn't want to talk to her was because he had nothing to say to her.

It had been an hour and a half since Emily had finished talking to Casey. She'd admitted that she'd not seen anyone else recently…if you could the last three years as recently. But she would not admit to still loving Derek, even though Emily could tell from the way she acted, and the way she'd denied the question, that she was.

Most of the guests had left already, leaving only: Kyle, Chris, Lisa, Bree, and Kendra. Of course, Derek, Casey, and Michael were all still left as well.

Sam and Emily stood off to the side, watching Derek and Casey. Casey was continuously refilling her cup…gin and tonic each time. And Derek, while he'd not drank in over a year, was relying heavily on almost every alcoholic beverage that they had.

Sam sighed and rubbed his jaw. "I can't think of any way to get the two of them to talk." He murmured tiredly. "They won't go near each other, and we can't force them into a room where they'll have to talk and can't get out of."

Emily's eyes widened and she perked up. "Maybe we can!" she cried excitedly, though not very loud. She was still attempting to keep her voice down so that no one would overhear them.

Sam looked down at her in confusion. "And how do you assume we can do that? It's not like we can tie them up and just throw them into the closet…that's very Edwin and Lizzie anyways. The closet was always their thing."

Emily laughed, remembering how the two of them had always hid in the closet when they'd been planning something. They'd gotten along a lot better than Derek and Casey had. "Well, I wasn't thinking of tying either of them up."

Sam blinked rapidly, looking even more confused than before. "So, you mean to tell me that there really is a closet in this plan of yours?" he asked, staring at her as if she'd gone crazy.

Emily nodded happily. "It's not like I'm about to walk up to them and say that we want them to go the game closet and have them choose a game or something, and then lock them in if that's what you were thinking. No, I was thinking that we could play Seven Minutes in Heaven…"

Sam's jaw dropped and he stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. "You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed quietly. "That's too…middle school. We're all adults here; do you really think that we can talk everyone into playing it?"

Casey glared at the ketchup bottle in the center of the small circle that they'd made. "This is a stupid game." she grumbled angrily.

"Just spin the bottle, Klutzilla!" Derek cried angrily. All he hoped was that it wouldn't land on him...he didn't think that he would be able to go into that closet with her and not do something that he knew he shouldn't.

Casey glared at him, and if looks could kill...the look she sent him would have been the equivalent of at least a million deaths, one for every tear that he'd ever made her cry. She hated him for what he'd done to her...and she only hoped the bottle wouldn't land on him. In a dark, small room with only Derek was more than she'd be able to handle.

Grasping the bottle's center, she twisted her wrist as quickly as she could, letting the bottle go and watching it spin with a fascination that she didn't want to examine too closely.

Derek was watching it in the same way she was, but also didn't want to explain to himself why. She'd done to him what no other girl or woman had ever been able to do, she'd broken his heart. He shouldn't care who it landed on. She wasn't in his life and that was how he wanted to keep it.

Casey's heart raced as the bottle started to slow. Her gut twisting as it slowly spun towards Derek side of the circle...and stopped.

She looked up to see that it had stopped...on the person next to Derek.

With a large grin, Casey jumped to her feet and followed Michael to the closet where he opened the door for her and offered for her to go first.

She opened her mouth to tell him thank you when Derek cried out, "They came together! I bet they won't even kiss."

Casey swung around to glare at him. Seeing the smug smile on his face, she couldn't help herself. "That's what you think."

Before anyone could say anything, before even Michael could utter one word, Casey had turn to him, grasped his face in her hands, and pulled his head down so she could press her mouth to his. "Just follow my lead." she murmured against his lips.

Casey opened her mouth wide, wide enough that she knew Derek would be able to tell what she was going to do, and kissed Michael with a passion that she'd only ever kissed one person with. And he was watching her with barely suppressed fury.

Michael wrapped his arms about her waist and kissed her back, following her lead as she'd told him to do. He knew that she was trying to get a rise out of Derek, and he was happy to help her.

"Alright, enough. That's for in the closet, not out of it." Emily stated, feeling a little worried at the look on Derek's face. She wouldn't have a fight going on in her basement, not if she could stop it. "You've shown your point...maybe you should just sit down now."

Casey pulled away from Michael, making sure that Derek would be able to see her tongue leaving Michael's mouth. "No, we're going." she replied with a sickly sweet smile, her breathing coming in short pants for her effort.

She took Michael by the hand and drew him into the closet. When the door was closed, Michael turned to her and lowered his voice. "Do you think we got enough of a rise out of him?" he asked quietly, so that no one outside of the closet would hear his words.

Casey snickered, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Not nearly enough." she whispered back. She backed up against the wall, making a loud enough thud that the others would be sure to have heard it. But she didn't stop there, no...After that she let out a loud moan. There wasn't any way they'd not heard that out in the other room.

Michael stared at her with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" he hissed in a low voice, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Casey sent him an exasperated look. "What do you think I'm doing?" she asked, moving away from that wall, only to hit another one, causing another loud thud. "Ooooohhhh, Michael!" she moaned.

When Michael merely stood there, Casey sent him a pleading look. "Please." she whispered, looking as desperate as she could manage.

He shook his head. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." he muttered to himself before hitting the wall and mimicking a groan. "I'm not even really getting anything out of this." he whispered before moaning her name. "Casey!"

Casey covered her mouth to keep from laughing before throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I promise I'll pay you back for doing this." she whispered in her ear.

Suddenly though, the door was thrown open and Derek stood in the doorway, gripping the doorknob so hard it was a surprise it didn't come off in his hand and the promise of death written all over his face.

"Times up." he growled, his eyes locked on Michael.

"Sod off, you bloody wanker!" Michael cried, grabbing for the door to pull it closed again so that he and Casey could be alone.

Derek didn't loosen his grip, if anything it only tightened. And the look that had once promised death was now promising torture before said death. "It's been seven minutes." he growled. "I counted."

Michael watched him, still keeping Casey in his arms, knowing it would drive Derek all the madder. "Then find another closet, would you mate? The lady and I were just starting to enjoy ourselves...if you know what I mean." he sent him a smug smile, wagging his eyebrows in a very suggestive way.

Derek was nearly shaking with rage. A part of him was saying that he should just walk away because she'd obviously moved on and that he should do the same…but that was only a small part and it was quickly drowned out by the more dominant part of him that screamed for vengeance…vengeance for this _Michael_ taking _his_ woman.

The part of him that screamed for violence against him, that craved to cause him pain...was almost overpowering. He found himself seized by an uncontrollable bloodlust…a bloodlust that cried for this Michael's blood.

Casey intertwined her fingers with Michael's, pulling him out of the closet and past Derek. "Come on...let's go sit on the couch. I don't want to play this game anymore." she sent him a lavish smile, reveling in the rage on Derek's face.

She didn't believe that it was because he was still so in love with her that he was actually jealous, that would just come back to haunt her later. She just wrote it off as he was angry because she was with someone else, and they technically were still engaged since neither of them had broken it off yet.

Derek watched as Casey walked away, holding hands with a man that looked too much like him. He'd taken comfort in the knowledge that she'd found someone that looked like him, that it was possibly because she wasn't as over him as she pretended to be...but he didn't delude himself with that now, not after what he'd heard coming from that closet. They'd not even been quiet in there!

The mere thought of where his hands may have been, where his lips may have been...and not just in that closet but any other time as well since it was apparent she'd been with this man before, made Derek's blood boil in his veins. It made his toes curl, his gut twist, his heart contract with agony...but most of all, it made him see red.

Without saying a word, he followed them to where they'd stopped, a little ways away from everyone else, their heads bent low so that they could speak privately without anyone hearing them. Casey's lips curled at something that the man had said and Derek hated him all the more for making that happen. She never smiled like that...not for anyone, anyone but Derek himself.

"He looked angry enough. I think that we got him good." Michael whispered, glancing over to where Derek stood, still gripping the doorknob and glaring at him. While Casey believed that he was over her, Michael had suspected the reason he acted such was for an entirely different reason than Casey believed he was acting this way.

A man didn't act that was when it came to a woman he had gotten over, a woman that he was done with...a man acted that way when it came to his woman, and no other. And that meant that Derek still thought of Casey as his woman. And if he was thinking of her as his, he was definitely not over her...no matter what Casey was thinking. It was wrong.

Casey grinned, really grinned this time. With most people she faked smiles, but not this time. "I know that it's just because I'm with someone else, but he looked mad...truly mad!" she whispered excitedly. "What do you think we should do next? I want to prove to him that just brushing me off to the side was one of the stupidest things he's ever done, one of the biggest mistakes he's ever made!"

"That definitely wasn't seven minutes though…I think he just want us out of the closet before he heard something that he really didn't want to hear…and I'm sure you would have come up with something." He told her quietly, sounding a little astounded, but also a little admiring. "Here comes Derek!" Michael whispered, flicking a glance toward the approaching man.

Casey grinned seductively, letting out a husky laugh as she trailed her fingers down Michael's chest. "You know, we could always just go to a hotel...somewhere private where we can..._talk_." she hinted at the last word, knowing that Derek would catch on...and think that talking was the last thing on her mind right now.

Michael smiled a little smugly when Casey caught her bottom lip between her teeth and sent him a seductive look as her fingers trailed a little lower. It wasn't anything that she was doing that made him more than a little smug...it was the fact that Derek had obviously heard and was seething at that very moment. He opened his mouth to say something, continue with the banter, but Derek cut him off.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you Casey." Derek snarled, snatching her hand away just before it reached the waistband of Michael's jeans. He quickly let her hand go though, when he got an all too familiar jolt from touching her. He curled his hands into fists to keep from wringing the other mans neck.

Casey sighed, sounding reluctant to do so. She looked at Derek expectantly, and when he didn't say anything she motioned for him to talk. "Well, get it out, will you? I don't have all night! I have much better things to be..._doing_." Again, she hinted heavily on the last word and looked at Michael, her tongue darting out as she licked her dry lips.

Derek was almost shaking. He couldn't believe her! Had their time together, their love, meant so little to her then? Taking a calming breath, that did nothing to calm him, Derek sent a glare at Michael before turning his full attention to Casey. "Without your sex puppet if you don't mind." he stated through gritted teeth.

Casey sent him a mildly annoyed look. "Fine!" she snapped before turning a sweet smile on Michael. "Will you get me something to drink?" she glanced at Derek. "Make it something strong." she added.

Michael glanced at Derek, and had a feeling that he really shouldn't leave, knowing that the other man was about to insult him behind his back...but he had to admit, if it were his woman that he thought another man was messing around with, he'd do the same thing…though he did admire him for not giving in to the bloodlust that he must be desperately craving right now. Any man would be.

He nodded and gave Casey a quick kiss, knowing that it would just anger Derek further and feeling that it couldn't do much harm. Casey had promised him that he wasn't the type to commit violence against women. He'd rather he got into a fight with him than allow Casey to be hit. "Bloody wanker. Can't you just sod off?" he growled as he turned away, knowing that Derek would be able to hear him.

Casey watched him walk away, pretending to be checking him out just to infuriate Derek further. With a sigh though, she turned back to Derek, seeming to be resigned. "Yes Derek?" she asked. "You wanted to talk to me..." she trailed off. A thought stuck her just then and she couldn't help but put in, "And he's not my sex puppet…if anything it's the other way around." she smiled suggestively.

Derek jumped on that statement as if he were a starved wolf after a dead rabbit. "It must not be that exciting for him then, if you're his little sex puppet." he sneered, unable to ignore the surge of jealousy at the thought of Casey with another man...and another man touching Casey in ways that only he ever had.

He was pleased when Casey paled, then reddened with fury. "And why do you think that?" she would have mentioned that he'd been with her before, but felt that it wouldn't be right...that time between them had thus far been unspeakable, and neither seemed to be about to bring it up.

Derek smiled smugly, sending her the smirk that she'd loved, then missed, then decided that she hated. "Because, if a man is excited by the prospect of being with a woman...he would have walked out of that closet with a hard on. And that man didn't." He knew that if he'd walked out of that closet after making her moan like that he would have been hard as stone.

She'd not thought about that, but she wasn't about to let him think that she couldn't excite a man. So, she raised an eyebrow and rose to the challenge in his eyes. "Well, I do believe that it was when you walked in on us. I'm pretty sure that I felt his excitement die when you just stood there in the doorway as you did. Until then he was a very happy man." She could have smirked at the anger that caused!

Michael walked back to Casey's side, pressing a cup into her waiting hand. When she sent him a grateful smile, for the alcohol or interrupting he wasn't sure, he wrapped an arm around her waist and looked at Derek. "Sorry mate, but I've only got two hands and you didn't ask for anything...otherwise I would have grabbed something for you."

Derek sneered at him, his upper lip curling in hatred. "I'm fine." he snarled, keeping it to himself that he wouldn't have taken a drink from that man if he were dying of thirst, in the desert, and he held the only cup of water for miles around. His gaze snapped to Casey again. "And what if I don't believe what you just told me?" he asked, thinking that maybe she was just saying that.

Casey smiled at Derek, thinking that he'd just given her something wonderful to work with at that statement. "Well, I could always demonstrate for you. Just show you that I wasn't lying. It won't be hard...just hold our drinks. This will only take a second." she stated, holding her cup out to him.

Michael blinked. Obviously he'd missed something important in the conversation. Glancing between the two of them he asked a bit warily, "What are you going to demonstrate?"

Casey smiled, turning to face Michael and placing a hand on his chest. "He doesn't think that I can excite you, because he says you weren't excited when we came out of that closet. So, that's what we're going to demonstrate to him..."

Michael's eyes widened. "Wait...we're going to what?" He held his hands up. "Now, I'm all for having a little fun in the closet, but not an outright showing. What we do in private is no one else's business." He looked at Derek, sending him an apologetic look. "Sorry mate, but how she excites me will have to be left to your imagination. I'm sure you can come up with some ways on your own...."

Derek sent him a look that could give Lucifer himself a run for his money. Of course he could think of ways that Casey could excite him! Just watching her face flush with anger excited him. But he wasn't about to admit that, or the fact that even now he wanted her as much as he had the first day he'd laid eyes on her. "Yeah," he growled. "I'm sure I can come up with something."

Casey downed her drink in one gulp, the coughed when it burned its way down her throat. "What was that?" she gasped, handing the cup to Michael and taking a deep breath. She waited as it spread its unfamiliar warmth through her whole body.

Michael looked concerned, hovering beside her as if he feared that she would start coughing again...and possibly hack up a lung or something. "Do you need some water?" he asked, sounding even more concerned than he looked, if that were even possible.

Casey shook her head and cleared her throat. "What was that?" she asked again, a bit stronger this time. She was reveling in the feeling that it gave her and wanted more, no matter what the drink was.

Michael frowned and looked down at the cup. "I'm not sure...Sam gave it to me, he said that it might loosen you up a bit." He brought the cup to his face and moved it about just below his nose, trying to figure out what it was by its scent. Suddenly he jerked the cup away, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. "It's whiskey! I wouldn't have given it to you if I'd known."

Casey bit back a smile at the disgruntled look on his face. It was obvious that he didn't like whiskey...while she found that she had a taste for the stuff. It was strong, just like she asked for and left a warm feeling when it hit her stomach.

He raised his own cup and held it just below his nose. Pulling it away, he glared at the cup. "It's the same." he growled. "I'm taking this back to Sam and telling him just where he can put his bloody whiskey! This is too much for one person to have so quickly anyways!"

Casey snatched the cup from him and downed it almost as quickly as she had the first one. She took a little more time, but she still drank in all at once. With a smile she handed the cup back to him. She really did feel as if she'd loosened up some, and she liked the warmth that the liquid spread through her body.

Casey cleared her throat. "More please." She looked expectantly at Michael, whose jaw had dropped and he was staring at her as if she'd sprouted another head.

"You don't need any more of that!" he cried, looking at her as though she were a horse that had just yelled quack. "With all that gin and tonic you had earlier you don't need whiskey…mixing those might just give you an unbearable headache in the morning. You'll regret having anymore…if you won't regret having that."

Casey rolled her eyes heavenward. How would she ever be able to put up with his constant worry? "Its fine, I'm fine." She assured him, smiling as pleasantly as possible. "I won't regret it…I like it better than that gin and tonic I was drinking earlier anyways."

Michael scowled at her. "An alcoholics first words if I've ever heard them. You keep talking like that and I assure you you'll turn out to be an alcoholic!"

"Actually, an alcoholics first words are usually something about forgetting a terrible, sometimes horrible, thing that recently happened in their life." Derek stated knowingly. When both Casey and Michael turned to stare at him in confusion, he shrugged nonchalantly. "I quit over a year ago…and whiskey is what I was hooked on. Good stuff to have on occasion, but only a little. But if you have too much…well, you're in for a nasty headache in the morning."

Casey stared at him. He'd drank enough to be considered an alcoholic before…but why? "You were an alcoholic?" she asked quietly, unable to keep the question to herself…needing to know the answer for a reason that she didn't want to know.

Derek's look turned hard. "Yes. Would you like to know why?" he asked. When Casey nodded mutely, he continued. "I drank because I wanted to forget someone. I made a huge mistake and I wanted to forget all about it…at least for a little while."

Casey's eyes filled with tears. _Her_, he regretted being with her. So, they really had meant nothing to him then? She had to fight to keep her lower lip from trembling, pushing the hurt away and trying to grab on to her anger.

"Though, I have to say, I am surprised with you." Derek continued, seeming to be oblivious to her tears and hurt. "I actually thought that you would say something about how old I must have been when I was an alcoholic…"

Casey frowned, temporarily distracted from her hurt. She thought it through, how long ago he'd quit, how old he was…and she got it, gasping the moment the number found a place in her head. "You were only twenty!"

"Yes ma'am." Derek replied with a satisfied grin. He hoped that she didn't put two and two together and come up with the reason why he'd become an alcoholic…he didn't want her knowing how much her ignorance had affected him.

With that he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Casey to stare after him with her thoughts buzzing through her head.


	23. Chapter 23 Fresh Air

**So, I tried updating this earlier, but fanfic wouldn't load and I eventually went to watch a movie with my neice because I was bored. Now I'm tired because I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night and I've been up since really early this morning...but I really wanted to get this chapter updated. I probably had too much fin with a few parts in this chapter, it has some very angry Dasey in it, so I'm sure some of you will be happy to know that. :D I think I got all the breaks put back in (since fanfic always deletes my breaks and I never really noticed before and even when I did I forgot to replace them when I updated) but if not then I'm sorry. Another longer chapter though, so I hope you're a little happy at least.  
**

**Alright, so I've gotten a couple reviews where people have said they don't like Michael. I relly hope you'll change your minds and see that there's nothing wrong with him. So he's acting protective of Casey...he doesn't want to see her get hurt again. And if you don't like him because of how he's acting, then it's really Casey you should be mad at...it was all her idea in the first place. He wants Derek and Casey together because he thinks Derek still loves her. Again, I hope those of you who have said you don't like Michael, and id you haven't said it as well, come around and see that he'd not a bad guy. He's had his heart broken and doesn't want Casey to have to go through that all over again.**

**I think that's all that I'd wanted to say...so...Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Chapter 22- Fresh Air**

That was it. She wasn't going to push this off anymore. She needed to hear the words straight from his lips…the words that would completely break her heart, forever, before she did anymore of this.

She didn't want to play anymore silly games.

With that thought in mind, Casey marched after Derek. She walked over to Emily and pasted a fake smile on her lips. "Hey, Em…it's kind of stuffy in here, so I think I'm going to go on a walk." She told her pleasantly, feeling anything but. The words that Derek may choose to say could be the ones that crush her.

Emily blinked as if she'd not been expecting that. "Alright…but don't you want to play anymore?" she asked, looking a little hopeful. She flicked a quick glance at Derek, who was making his way to Sam and Kyle, who'd decided they weren't going to play anymore, since they'd both already been forced to go into the closet.

But Casey was shaking her head, determined to find a way to force Derek to leave the house when she did so that they could talk…and she could find out if Derek had been faithful or not, if he still cared, and if he had ever really loved her. "No, I think I've played enough tonight. But, maybe I'll play some more when I get back."

Emily knew there was going to be no argument by the way Casey had said that. She was obviously determined to go. She flicked another quick glance at Derek, and then looked at Michael. "Are you going alone?" she asked, her eyes on where Michael stood by the couch, looking from Casey to Derek worriedly.

Casey followed Emily's eyes and looked at Michael. Their eyes met and she sent him an encouraging smile before turning back to Emily. "He's staying here…you know that we're just friends." She stated. She and Michael had explained how they met and that they felt nothing of the romantic nature for one another to Sam and Emily while they'd sat in the park.

Emily pursed her lips, watching Casey with narrowed eyes. "That's not what it looked like before you walked into that closet. That's not what it sounded like when you were in that closet for the four minutes that Derek let you stay in there. None of us were comfortable hearing that…but it was worse for Derek."

Casey looked away, her embarrassment being buried by her pain. "It's just because we're technically still engaged…that's the only reason he even cares about what Michael and I were doing in there." She glanced and Emily and flushed at the look on her face. "We weren't doing anything."

Emily raised an eyebrow. She'd suspected that they'd done nothing, since she knew that Casey was still in love with Derek, whether she would admit it or not. But she wasn't going to tell Casey that, she wanted to know from Casey. "That's really not what it sounded like from out here."

Casey turned even redder, glancing at Michael before looking back to Emily, but was unable to look her in the eyes. "I started it…I hit the wall and, well…you heard it. But Michael just stared at me for a while." Her embarrassment was forgotten as she laughed and glanced at the man in question. "He didn't want to do it at first, but I talked him into it."

Emily chuckled and shook her head. "From where I was, it didn't sound like you were doing much talking." She informed her.

All of a sudden Casey's eyes went wide and she paled. "Oh no!" she exclaimed quietly. "I didn't think about it then, but…what will everyone think of me? They'll think that I have no morals and will screw anything of the male gender!" she cried quietly. But then her own wellbeing was forgotten and she flushed with shame. "What will they think of Michael? Oh, what have I done!"

She looked over her shoulder to Michael and he, seeing her stricken face, immediately started for her, worry written all over his face.

He stopped before her and put a comforting hand on her back. "What is it, luv?" he asked, as though he were talking to a girl instead of a full grown woman. But, ever since he'd met her, he'd thought of her as a sister…which was why kissing her had been so awkward for him.

Casey looked up at him with wide, shameful eyes. "I never thought about how that display in front of the closet and making all that noise in the closet would make you look!" Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry; I never should have made you do that."

Michael wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "Its fine, luv. I don't care what these people think of me…besides, if all works out as we hope, we can explain to the ones that matter what really happened in that closet and anyone else can leave it be."

"Why did you do it anyways?" Emily asked, watching Casey closely. She knew that Casey wouldn't admit to doing it in hopes of bothering Derek, but maybe she could get that from her expression.

Casey shrugged, looking at Emily when Michael dropped one arm but kept the other draped over her shoulders. "I wanted to prove that I would kiss him, even if he is here with me. It's not like I'm so prudish that I've never kissed a guy before."

Emily arched an eyebrow. "So you did it because of Derek."

Casey stiffened, knowing what Emily was getting at. "I did it because of what Derek said; I didn't want anyone else thinking the same thing. I did _not_ do it because of Derek himself." _Not for that gorgeous man, no, never_.

Emily studied her for another moment before nodding mutely. She glanced over at Sam…who was speaking with Derek but kept glancing her way. "Alright." She turned back to Casey and forced a smile. "I think everyone's getting tired anyways and will probably be heading home soon too. Sam and I will just tell them you said goodnight if you're not back in time."

Casey smiled at Emily again. "Thanks Em, I appreciate it." She gave her a quick hug before heading toward the steps leading to the main floor. She slowed though because she saw Derek walking that way…leaving.

She followed, staying a little ways behind so that he wouldn't know she was following him and hoping that she could get him to talk to her.

Derek knew she was following him. Albeit, she was keeping her distance, probably in the futile hope that he wouldn't realize she was following him, in an attempt to keep him unknown of her presence…but it obviously wasn't working. He was too aware of her; he just knew when she was around. Every fiber in him would stand at attention, almost as if trying to reach for her.

So, he acted as though he didn't know she was behind him, keeping a fast pace so that maybe he could make it back to his house, around the corner, before she saw where he went. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now. He had too much pent up frustration, sexual frustration as well, he'd drank tonight even if it wasn't enough for him to get drunk, and seeing her with another man on top of that display before they walked into that closet as well as while they were in it…it just wasn't a good idea to be alone with her.

He was unlocking his door when Casey rounded the corner. At the sight of him standing there on his porch, what should be _their_ porch, she was suddenly even angrier than before.

"Derek!" she called, rushing up the stairs and halfway into the house so he couldn't close the door on her. She glared at him, standing her ground. She wouldn't even take her eyes off him to look around in search of a feminine touch to the house, anything to tell her a woman dwelled here as well. "I'm not done talking to you."

He glared right back at her, half tempted to shove her back out the door but not wanting to hurt her even though she'd hurt him much worse than what shoving her out could do. "Well, I'm done talking to you." He snapped, wishing she would just leave him alone. Hadn't she caused him enough pain already? Did she have to rip his heart out so she could squirt lemon juice and throw salt on it rather than just to leave it in his chest where it bled but still beat?

She drew herself up, bracing herself to her the words that would shatter her heart forever. "I want to hear it from you, for _your_ lips that what we had is done with."

"What happened between us was a mistake that I wish I'd never made. I would do anything to take it back." He snarled, doing exactly as she'd feared…finishing her off, shattering her already broken heart.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I want to know one thing…why? Why was it a mistake? Why do you regret it?" Her anger took over then and she screamed, "Did anything that happened between us really matter to you? Did you ever feel anything for me? Or, were you just too interested in getting in my pants to care about my feelings? God dammit, Derek! Answer me!"

"I could ask you the same thing." He snarled. There was just one little string holding him back, holding him together…and her words just snapped it. All his anger, his frustration…his desire was unleashed as if it were a caged tiger. "How could you think that it wouldn't be after you flaunting that man around me? After you let him touch you, kiss you in ways that only I've ever done?" he asked, lashing out at her for all she'd done, for all the pain she'd caused him.

Casey's anger, frustration, her own desire…she'd been holding on to with all she had left…and his own words, his anger and frustration caused her to lose that grip. She lashed out, with all the force of a river that had been stopped, but suddenly its dam had cracked. She moved towards him, moving further into the house.

The moment she'd done that, Derek shut the door with as much force as he could muster, but Casey never even flinched. So, he slammed her against the wall, pressing his body against hers so that they melded together, leaving no room between them. "And do you know what?" he asked, grabbing her wrists and holding her arms above her head. "He'll never make you feel the way I can. He'll never be able to make you respond with as much passion as I can. He'll never be able to make your eyes glow as I can, make you cry out as much as I can. He can't make your breaths come in short pants by just touching you, make your pupils dilate by just looking at you, make you so full of lust that you can't think straight by merely kissing you. He'll never be able to give you as much pleasure as I can. But above all else…he'll never be _me_."

With that said, he crushed her mouth with his own, kissing her with all his anger, all his desire…and she kissed him back. She opened to him like a flower to the sun…albeit a very angry flower, but a flower to the sun none-the-less.

Casey kissed him with every ounce of her anger, nipping at his lower lip when he pulled back, jerking her wrists from his grip, tangling her fingers in his hair, and pulling his head back down to hers. She knew exactly what she was doing, she knew how much it would hurt her in the morning when his drinks had worn off, because she knew that he would have to be drunk to be doing this right now…but above all else, she knew how good it felt to hold him, to be in his arms again even if it was almost violently.

Derek jerked back to look at her. "If you don't walk out of that door right now, you're not leaving until we pass out from exhaustion…until we can't walk, can't move, until we can't even flinch." He promised, his pupils dilated, his breathing heavy, and his promise a certainty…not only could she feel it, but she could see it in his eyes. If they started this, they weren't ending it until they had no energy left for another round...and that's the way she wanted it.

"You're wasting our time. Now shut up and kiss me." She responded before pulling his head down…and he stopped trying to be a nice guy, and gave into the urge to prove to her that she was his. He was laying claim on her, claiming what was his…and he was going to possess her in every way he could before he let her walk back out that door. She would be his again, if only for a night.

* * *

Michael paced the length of the bedroom he'd been given before spinning around and walking back the way he'd come…only to start the process all over again. He'd been doing this for a while now and wasn't sure if he saw an end to it any time soon.

It had been several hours since Casey had left…and she still wasn't back.

Emily was sitting on the bed, watching Michael with a slightly worried look, constantly glancing at her watch and biting her lip. She wasn't sure where Casey was, but she did know that it probably wasn't good that she'd been gone this long.

Sam slouched in a chair near the door, his legs stretched out before him, crossed at the ankles, and his arms folded over his chest. He watched Michael, his eyes following him as he worked on wearing a hole in the carpet. "Calm down, Mike."

Michael glared at him. "One, I hate that nickname…and two, how can you tell me to calm down?" he growled, not stopping his incessant pacing. "That man could have murdered her, stuffed her in a duffle bag, have gotten to America, and be on his way to Mexico for all we know."

Sam blinked rapidly, sitting up straight. "You're right." He whispered, sounding both shocked and terrified. "Do you think we should call the American government and tell them that they need to be on the lookout for a man carrying a duffle bag because it may have a body stuffed into it?" he asked, looking slightly panicked.

Michael's glare may have been able to melt ice this time, and Emily noted that he and Derek looked even more alike when they were angry. "This is no time to joke around." He growled, and Emily noticed that his accent was more pronounced when he was angry.

Sam rolled his eyes, going back to his relaxed position, but this time folding his hands were behind his head. "You don't know Derek like I do. And believe me; he wouldn't harm a hair on Casey's head…not even if she physically hurt him."

Michael opened his mouth to say something when his cell phone, which was in his hand and he'd been checking ever two minutes, started ringing. He didn't even glance at it before he flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Casey?" he asked, stiffening at the thought of it being the police calling to say they'd found her body in a ditch somewhere.

"Of course it's me…who else would be calling you at this hour?" she asked quietly, sounding just a little sarcastic.

He sighed and slumped with relief. "Thank God." He murmured. But, his relief at hearing her voice only lasted a moment…then his anger took over. "Do you realize how worried I've been? It's been hours and you never even thought to call. For all I knew you were dead in a ditch somewhere or stuffed in a duffle bag on your way to Mexico!" he shouted, throwing an arm into the air as he vented his frustration…to hide his worry.

"Mexico?" Casey asked, perplexed.

Michael rubbed his forehead, praying for patience. "I've heard American tourists saying things about how you always run to Mexico when you do something like kill someone. Don't ask me where they got it from…I just assumed that they said the same in Canada since America would send murderers back…though, I'm sure the Mexican government would do the same." He frowned over the thought.

"Oh…and why would you think that I was dead in a ditch or on my way to Mexico?" she asked, sounding a little curious as well as tired.

He could have growled at that, but he settled for glaring at the wall. "I thought that because, while you all know your precious Derek so well…I do not. I have no idea what he's capable of. And believe me, when it comes to your woman, a man will go to any length to keep her…even if it means killing her. That's not something I'm willing to let happen to you. I know you left to talk to Derek…and you've been gone for hours. Again I say you didn't even call!" he roared.

She sighed through the phone. "I'm sorry I was a little…preoccupied for a while."

"Were you so distracted that you couldn't even bother to give me one lousy call? Or maybe even to send me one simple text message so that I knew you were alright, perhaps?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again." She said sincerely. "But I was wondering if you could come pick me up. Just you…I'd prefer that Sam and Emily don't know where I'm at just now."

Michael blinked, glancing at the other two in the room as they sat quietly listening to him. He shifted uncomfortably, avoiding the looks they sent him. "Alright, I promise. But I don't have a car; I'll need to borrow one of theirs. But you'll need to tell me where you are…I'll be there soon."

Casey rattled off what sounded like a house's address, twice, before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Michael slipped his phone in his pocket and pulled his shoes on. "Do you mind if I borrow one of your cars?" he asked, avoiding looking at either Sam or Emily. "I need to go pick her up."

Emily jumped up, pulling her keys out and holding them out for him. "Sure you can take mine…as long as I get to come with you. I want to know where she's been."

"You both sound like you're her parents. She's a grown woman and she can handle herself." Sam put in, rolling his eyes. When Emily glared at him he raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, I'll come too."

Michael stood up and took the keys from Emily. He shifted on his feet uncomfortable, clearing his throat and looking away from them. "I appreciate all that you've done for me. You're Casey's friends, not mine…and you allowed me to stay here without even knowing me. So, please don't take this personally, but I'd rather go alone."

The other two were quiet for a moment…then Sam spoke. "Casey told you she didn't want us coming."

Michael glanced at him, but nodded.

Emily frowned, looking confused and worried. "But why? I thought we were getting along…why wouldn't she want me to come?" she asked, looking at Michael for an answer.

Michael cleared his throat and shifted, uncomfortably again. "I'd rather not say. I think that if I did, I may give away something that I'm not supposed to…and then the purpose of you not coming with me would be irrelevant."

"Em…" Sam began, walking over and wrapping an arm around her waist. "You're making him uncomfortable. It's easy to see he's not sure what he can tell us…so you can wait until Casey gets here to get everything that you can out of her."

Emily huffed, looking put out…but she didn't press the matter any further.

Michael was thinking of all the ways to berate Casey as he drove down the street. She reminded him more of his little sister the more he was around her…and that wasn't always a good thing. His sister had a knack for getting into trouble.

He spotted the house she'd given him the address to, expecting to see her waiting on the curb for him…but she wasn't, so he parked on the curb and glanced at the house. When she slipped out the door, his eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me." He whispered to himself, watching as she rushed to the car.

* * *

She was laying on something soft, comfortable. With a sigh, she peeked one eye open, glancing around her. The room looked vaguely familiar, but she still wasn't sure where she was…so, she kept quiet and tried to think.

"Finally awake are you, luv?"

Casey opened her eyes and rolled over, looking at Michael. She was lying in bed beside him. He was fully dressed and not even looking at her. He held a book in his hands and was reading it, a pair of reading glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. She thought for a moment that if he had a little gray hair just above his ears, a streak on each side, it would look very attractive right now.

And then she realized that she was scantily clad, only having her bra and underwear on, with a sheet wrapped sloppily around her. She looked at Michael with new, slightly fearful eyes. "Did we…" she trailed off, sounding slightly panicked. "Did we?"

When he glanced at her, raising one eyebrow, she stuttered for a response, flushing. "Not that it would be horrible if we did…you know. I'm sure that you're perfectly fine…when it comes to that. It's just that…"

"Calm down Casey." He stated, rolling his eyes. "We never did anything. And if we had, you'd have remembered it." He snorted, rolling his eyes and laying his book on the stand beside him, with his glasses on top of it, before looking over at her seriously. "Well, you may not have with the way you were into that whiskey again when we got back. You sat right there, with the whole bottle, right like that and drank a third of it before passing out."

Casey stared at him with wide eyes. "Passing out from what?" she asked, fearful to hear what he had to say.

"And here I thought a good shag would make you a little happier." Michael muttered, rolling his eyes.

Casey froze, staring at him as though he'd told her she'd danced naked in the middle of the street during rush hour in the busiest city in the world. "A good _what_?!" she cried sounding panicked.

Michael looked over at her, arching one eyebrow. "A good shag, luv. Actually, more than a good shag…apparently, you were shagging for several hours while I paced this room, worried sick about you." When she only stared at him with wide eyes he let out a long suffering sigh. "I may disappoint you, for I _refuse_ to say all you told me last night…but, as I understood, you followed him home, you got into it with the sod while you stood in the doorway…then you both said something to push the other too far, you stepped inside, you and the bloke started snogging as if the world would end, a little violently by the looks of it…" he said, pointing to her lip. "Then you two started shagging until neither of you could shag any longer."

Casey had reached up to touch her lip, finding it scabbed over, but then her hand had fell and her jaw dropped. The memories rushed back to her…and she remembered everything that had happened and that she'd told Michael while drinking. "That was put…bluntly." She murmured, unable to come up with anything else to say.

"Well, you were a bit blunt last night…getting to all the gory details of your little escapade last night. Some of the things you told me were things I wouldn't even tell a practiced prostitute to do. Frightening it was. Kind of like a good horror story." He murmured, looking thoughtful and distant. "You want to just end it so that you don't know what else happens, and yet you can't bring yourself to do that…having an utterly sick fascination with hearing the true ending of the story. I suppose it's like a train wreck. You want to look away, but just can't."

"Are you comparing my having sex with Derek to a horror story and a train wreck?" she hissed at him.

Michael shrugged. "Sorry, luv. But you are like a sister to me…and I think that's a good reaction for me to have, a better one at least. I could have thrown up everything in my stomach because I was sickened by the thought…which is exactly what I would do if my sister told me all of that. Right after I killed the bloke of course." He added, almost as an afterthought.

Casey muttered inaudibly about men and being ridiculous as she pulled her clothes on. She didn't bother to leave the room, since Michael must have brought her home looking as she did. "And where did this sheet come from?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder to where he still sat on the bed, reading once again.

Michael glanced at her, frowning as he looked over the sheet that she was holding up for his appraisal. "Not from here." He stated, looking back down at the book in his hands. "You came stumbling out of that wanker's house with the bloody thing wrapped around you like some sort of toga."

Casey froze, staring down at the piece of cloth clutched in her hands. _Derek's?_ Her chin trembled as she thought of what they'd done…and how much it was going to hurt her when she looked upon him and saw his distaste…if he even remembered what they'd done.

Michael, seeing the look on her face, placed his book and glasses back on the bedside table and stood. He moved around the bed and took the sheet from her hands, tossing it onto the chair next to the door. He grasped her upper arms and stared into her eyes. "Don't think about that Case…" he whispered. "Nothing good can come from it."

She looked up at him and forced the tears away, nodding. She didn't want to think about the pain right now…later, maybe.

He smiled through the worry, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and walking her out of the room. "Let's go downstairs and watch a movie in the basement. Sam and Emily left a while ago to get some shopping done and they said they'd stay out for a while." He told her, attempting to distract her.

She looked at the movies while he made popcorn and got them drinks. Having seen most of them, she just passed them over. But then one title caught her eye, _One Night With The King._ With a frown she picked it up, walking toward the TV. She'd plopped the disk in and had curled up on the couch by the time Michael had come back.

He flicked a glance at the case before sitting down to start the movie.

* * *

Derek woke up to the sun shining on his face. And it was bright. He forced his eyes open and looked around. He was lying on his bedroom floor, a pillow partially under his head and his black satin comforter draped over him, covering him from the waist down.

He sat up, rubbing his face to get the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around again to see that all his pillows where scattered on the floor, thrown around the room, while his mattress was halfway off the frame.

He put his room back to order after he'd pulled on his pajama pants…and noticed his sheet was gone. He decided he would deal with that later because right now he needed something to eat. He felt starved.

He padded his way through the house, going downstairs and into the kitchen without looking anywhere else. When he reached the kitchen though, he found he had a little bit of a mess that he needed to clean up in there as well.

"Strawberries?" he asked himself in confusion, picking up the bowl and well as the can of whipped cream. And then it hit him…and he remembered _exactly_ what he'd done with those strawberries and that whipped cream. He also remembered that the bottle of chocolate syrup was lying under the table and the chocolate fudge was on the washer…or dryer one.

He cleaned up the kitchen before making himself a bowl of cereal and then a cup of coffee. He carried the coffee with him as he started back to his bedroom, since he needed to get dressed. But he stopped when he got to the living room, seeing cushions and everything else on the floor. But what really caught his eye were the clothes.

He flipped on his CD player, a mixed CD of his favorite Three Days Grace songs on it, and the first one to start playing was _Pain_.

"_Pain, without love…pain, I can't get enough…pain, I like it rough…cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all." _Derek had to admit that he could sympathize with the singer, he apparently like pain as well._ "You're sick of feeling numb; you're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand and I'll show you a world you can understand."_

"_This life is filled with hurt when happiness doesn't work. Trust me and take my hand, when the lights go out you'll understand."_ He sang along to the song as he put the cushions back on the couch. When Casey had left it had quickly become one of his favorites. _"Pain, without love…pain, I can't get enough…pain, I like it rough…cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love…pain, I can't get enough…pain, I like it rough…cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"_

"_Anger and agony are better than misery. Trust me, I've got a plan, when the lights go off you will understand." _He moved over and snatched up the small pillows to place one on each end of the couch. _"Pain, without love…pain, I can't get enough…pain, I like it rough…cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love…pain, I can't get enough…pain, I like it rough…cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."_

He grabbed the cushions for the chair and loveseat, as well as the blanket for the back of his recliner. _"I know, I know that you're wounded. You know, you know that I'm here to save you. You know, you know I'm always here. I know, I know that you'll thank me later."_ He sneered at how true those words had once been, but felt that she was anything but wounded now. "_Pain, without love…pain, I can't get enough…pain, I like it rough…cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."_

He grabbed the couple sports magazines that where across the room and slapped them down on the coffee table, in a foul temper by now. "_Pain, without love…pain, I can't get enough…pain, I like it rough…cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love…pain, I can't get enough…pain, I like it rough…cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Rather feel pain than nothing at all…rather feel pain…"_

With everything else picked up, he turned to the clothes scattered through the room. It looked like it was only his lying around and that Casey's were all gone. He bent down and snatched up the shirt at his feet first before finding his jeans and moving on to the other items of clothing.

He'd picked everything up…when he realized it wasn't his shirt in his hands. It was dark blue; almost black which was the color he'd worn yesterday…but v-cut.

'_It's Casey's shirt.' _He thought, staring down at it. He felt his foul temper melt into a slightly hollow one as the song _Never Too Late_ started playing.

He searched the living room, remembering that it was the room where everything had started…not including what had happened in the hall by the door. But he couldn't find it anywhere. And then he realized that Casey must have his shirt.

He knew he must have been dreaming…but he could have sworn that he remembered her staring down at him, playing with his hair as they lay on the floor. Then she'd leaned down to kiss his forehead, a long, lingering kiss…before whispering, _"I love you."_ But then she was gone…and he knew it must have been a dream.

He lifted the shirt to his face and took a deep breath, to find that her scent still lingered on the cloth…a scent he'd missed more than he ever wanted to admit, whether it be to himself or to anyone else.

* * *

By the end of the movie, Casey was crying so hard that she could barely see the TV through the tears streaming down her face. Michael's arms were wrapped around her and he'd tried several times to turn the movie off, but Casey would not allow him.

When the movie was over, she glanced up at Michael. "Was I his Leah? Did he merely 'serve time' with me so that he could find his Rachael, all for another?" she asked through the tears, feeling her heart breaking all over again.

Michael felt a tug at his heart, seeing the pain in her eyes. "Luv, I can't tell you what he feels…but I'm not sure if he's completely given up on the two of you just yet. If he had, he would not have been so angry at the party, he would not have kept you at his home through the night." He responded quietly.

She looked down. "How can I hope that he feels that way, when he never bothered to even pick up a pen and write to me, never picked up the phone to call me, never typed me a letter to even tell me we were through." She looked into his eyes. "How can I? Tell me Michael…" she whispered pleadingly.

"We're home!" the call came from upstairs. It was Emily's voice.

"You can't bring yourself to take his ring off your finger, yet you claim you have no hope for the two of you?" he asked, holding up her right hand to remind her of it. "You do have some hope, otherwise you would have removed it long ago."

Her eyes stayed on the ring, even after he'd dropped his hand. She glanced at her left hand, where the ring should be…and moved it to her left hand, ring finger. "I know that I should…but I can't do it." She looked up at him, dropping her hands to her lap. "I feel that, if I take it off, then I'm pretty much coming out and admitting that we're through for good."

"Then you still have some hope, luv…just don't let that go, because I'm sure he's still hoping that there's a chance you'll be together once again." He whispered quietly.

Casey nodded. "I'll try." She told him in a small voice. She grasped her shirt and pulled it up to her eyes to wipe away the tears…and caught a whiff of the scent on it. She pulled it away and looked at it. Black, kind of baggy, non v-cut neck line…and it smelled like Derek. Her eyes widened as she looked at it. "I stole his shirt," was the first thing that popped out of her mouth.

Then she felt the tears again. "I'm wearing his shirt." She clutched it against her chest, pulling as much of the fabric in as she could, and started to cry harder.

Michael wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest. "It's alright, luv." He whispered in her ear. He'd never been good when it came to crying women…but that didn't mean he was going to run off and make her face this on her own, he didn't have the heart to do that to her.

Emily came downstairs, followed by Sam, but they both stopped when they saw Casey. It didn't last for long though. Emily rushed to her side, kneeling by the couch as she tried to comfort her while Sam walked over and squatted by the armrest, reaching over to lay a comforting hand on her arm.

* * *

Derek looked at his car for a moment before climbing in. He would just drive over, give the shirt to Sam or Emily to give to her, ask for his to be returned, and leave. He didn't even have to see her.

He pulled out of his garage, telling himself his plan over and over again as he started toward their house.

"_I've got the gift of one liners and you've got the curse of curves. And with this gift I compose words and the question that comes forward…are you perspiring from the irony like sweating to these lyrics. And this just in, you're a dead fit."_ The lead singer, sounding like a teenager to his ears, sang. _"But my wit won't allow it. The inside lingo had me at hello, and we go where the money goes. The inside lingo had me at hello, and we go where the money goes."_

Derek frowned, the song sounding familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd heard it from. _"I want someone provocative and talkative, but it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower…and from what I've heard with skin you'll win."_

Again, he frowned, trying to place where he's heard the song from…but he couldn't quite remember. _"Her bone structure screams 'touch her, touch her' and she's got the curse of curves. So with the combination of my gift with one liners and my way, my way with words…it seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped and you're on the gossip team. You're making something out of nothing…and jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed. The inside lingo had me at hello, and we go where the money goes. The inside lingo had me at hello, and we go where the money goes."_

"_I want someone provocative and talkative, but it's hard when you're shallow as a shower…and from what I've heard with skin you'll win."_ And then it hit him…Casey. She'd always loved the song, dancing around to it as she cleaned and sang along…and this part always reminded him of her. _"Her bone structure screams (I want some) 'touch her, touch her'…and she got the curse, the curse of: (I want some) from what I've heard with skin you'll win."_

It seems he would never be rid of her…if he even really wanted to be in the first place. _"We all have teeth that can bite down underneath, to where the reality grows. Yeah, that's where mine go, that's where mine go. We all have teeth that can bite down underneath, to where the reality grows. Yeah, that's where mine go, where the reality grows. From what I've heard with skin you'll win, and from what I've heard with skin you'll win."_

He almost pushed down on the gas, just so he would get there faster and wouldn't have to listen to the rest of the song, but got stopped at a red light with their house in sight. _"I want someone provocative and talkative, but it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower…and from what I've heard with skin you'll win."_

And here was the part that reminded him of her, causing him to grit his teeth and glare at the light. _"Her bone structure screams (I want some) 'touch her, touch her'…and she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want some) from what I've heard with skin you'll win, with skin you'll win…skin you'll win."_

The light had turned green, but he knew it was useless; it was the end of the song. He knew he could have just flipped to another station, but he found that he couldn't reach for the dial. _"The Curse of Curves by Cute is What We Aim For."_ The man stated as Derek pulled into Sam and Emily's drive.

He shut the car off and climbed out, heading to the door. He knocked before waiting, her shirt in his hands.

Sam opened the door, Emily standing behind him. They had their shoes on, coats in hand, and looked as though they had been getting ready to leave. Then, coming up from the basement, came Casey and Michael. His hand was resting on her back and his eyes were on her as she rubbed her eyes, as though trying to get something out of her eyes.

The moment she looked up, their eyes met. She paled, a large contrast to the black shirt she was currently wearing…his shirt. She froze, her eyes locked with his.

Michael looked up then, seeing Derek standing in the doorway. He glanced at Casey and immediately moved closer to her. His hand slid to her waist, pulling her against his side, ready to move in front of her if he needed to.

The sight of Michael's hands on Casey, the same woman who had just spent all night in his house with him, was enough to push Derek over the edge…again. He immediately saw red and glared at the man that looked too much like him.

He tossed his shirt passed Sam and Emily, who were standing a little off to the side so they could see Casey and Michael as well as Derek. Michael caught it, gently placing it in Casey's still immobile hands. "Just thought you might want that back." He growled. "Since you ran off with mine…and I 'd like it back if you don't mind."

His tone snapped her out of it…and renewed her anger, because if she wasn't angry with him, she knew she'd start to cry…and she didn't want him to see her tears. "You want it back?" she snapped. "Fine, you can have it back." With that, she reached down to grasp the hem of the shirt and pull it up over her head. Then, she promptly wadded it up and threw it at him.

Emily's eyes widened and she immediately started shoving Sam out of the house. "Out! Right now, you don't need to see that." She told him, pushing him past Derek and then even farther.

Casey stood her ground, glaring at Derek with her hands on her hips. She saw Michael hovering at the side, and knew that he still didn't trust Derek not to refrain from physical violence. "Are you happy now? You've gotten what you wanted, I'm sure that you're in a great hurry to run off now." She hissed at him, managing to keep the pain from her voice.

Michael reached down and picked up her shirt, since she'd just dropped it so she could take Derek's off. He'd noticed that, even though Derek's eyes were still angry, there was a heated look to them now. He quickly unfolded it and pulled it down over her head, getting a glare from both of them. He didn't bother, just helped her into it.

She reached up to pull her hair out from the shirt and went back to glaring at Derek, attempting to not think about when he'd helped her into his shirt that night before she left.

Derek watched as Michael's hand went back to Casey's back. "Does he know where you were last night?" he asked through gritted teeth. He just hoped that the man didn't, that way he could tell him everything and watch as he learned what all he and Casey had done. And then remind her that she was _his_ fiancée and shouldn't flaunt her little sex puppet around him.

Michael rolled his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. "We've been over it all. She followed you, you got into it, made each other mad, started snogging as though the world would implode, then started shagging while I paced my room worried about her." He sent her a hard look. "Not a single call or text message to tell me that she was alright…I paced for hours."

Casey sighed, sounding tired. "I already said I was sorry." She muttered.

"Sorry for what happened between us or for not calling him?" Derek asked, taking a step into the house. "Because if you're sorry about what we did last night, you weren't then and if you want we can have another go just to see if you're sorry after it." He saw the way her pupils dilated, her breathing wasn't so even as it had been.

"What if I told you I was sorry for what we did?" she asked, a husky timbre having entered her voice. She seemed to forget that Michael was standing next to her still…and he'd started to look uncomfortable.

Derek smirked at her, the same smirk she was trying to convince herself that she really did hate. "Then I guess I'll just have to show you that you don't regret it. As I told you last night before you told me I was wasting time talking and to shut up and kiss you, he'll never be me."

Michael held his hands up in surrender, feeling a little envious of Sam and Emily for having been able to escape so quickly. "I'm not trying to be you…" he backed up a little, looking around and trying to think of some way out. "How do I get out of here?" he asked himself quietly as he glanced around.

Derek stepped farther into the house, closing the door behind him. He flicked a glance a Michael, still looking like he'd rather kill him than talk civilly with him. "You want to give us a moment?" he asked, leaving no room for argument.

"Gladly." Michael almost gasped. He went to the room Sam and Emily had given him, since it was the closest room he was to that had a door he could shut and lock.

* * *

Lizzie glanced at Edwin. "I think we should check Sam and Emily's house again. No one answered last time…but they have probably gotten home by now. Maybe they went out with Casey earlier and that's why no one answered."

"Or they have already gone to see Derek and Casey's going to say something, they'll start talking, she'll find out what I did, and then never speak to me again." Nora mumbled worriedly under her breath.

Lizzie turned to glare at her. "Stop being such a pessimist…she'll forgive you when you explain to her why you did it. She'll agree with me that it was completely ridiculous and unnecessary…but she'll forgive you. Sure, she'll be mad for a while, but that doesn't change the fact that you're her mother and she'll always love you."

Edwin smiled at Nora, hoping she would cheer up when they did find Casey. "Listen to Lizzie, she's right. Casey will always love you, no matter what. And everything will be better once you explain everything…she'll be with Derek so neither of them will be depressed anymore, and this can only make them love each other more. It's not like she's moved on and is currently showing off her new boyfriend." He stated with a small laugh before turning to hail a taxi.

* * *

Michael paced the room, trying to think when he realized he didn't hear them talking anymore…then there was a loud thud. Fearing he'd allowed Casey to be put in harm's way, he rushed to the door, yanking it open.

His eyes widened, seeing Derek with Casey pinned against the wall. He scrambled back and closed the door, glad that they were too busy to notice him, but feeling trapped once again since now he _really_ didn't want to make a break for the door.

He looked around the room, his eyes landing on the window. With a groan he moved closer to it. "Bloody hell…" he muttered. "I've not done this in years."


	24. Chapter 24 Giving Up Hope

**Alright, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter but I was having some trouble with a few parts, I'd decided HOW I was going to end it but couldn't quite figure out how I was going to get TO the ending. Well, after weeks of my writer's block tonight it finally hit me and I've been frantically writing for a while to try and get it finished before my mind blanked on me again.**

**Well, just forewarning you...the ending might make some of you mad. Just telling you. Oh, and I've been in a very Scottish mood lately, so there are a couple Gaelic words in the story...but I put what they mean so it should be fine.  
**

**Okay, after this I promise I'm done...a friend of mine asked a question "What do you do when you find out you're in love with your best friend?" I told her my advice wouldn't be any good since it didn't end well for me when I was in her position so I decided I would ask you all. Any suggestions for what I should tell her would be greatly appreciated.**

**I'm done now...Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23- Giving Up Hope**

"Do you think they'll be here? When we checked yesterday, no one was home." Nora murmured, looking worried as she tried to see the house down the street.

Lizzie sighed, shrugging as she leaned forward a little. "It's worth a try. Just because they weren't here yesterday doesn't mean they won't be now."

Edwin squeezed her hand in silent reassurance. He knew Lizzie was worried about if they would be able to get to Derek and Casey in time…hopefully before they did something they'd both regret. "We'll find them Liz."

Nora glanced over at the two, feeling another wave of guilt wash over her. This was how Casey was supposed to be with Derek…how could she have thought that he might end up like his father? Derek had some morals and a sense of honor, even if he rarely showed it. But she'd known by the way he'd looked at Casey that he loved her…what had frightened Nora was the thought that George had once looked at her like that, and looks could be deceiving.

Lizzie noticed the look on her mother's face, the guilt there. When she'd first found out what her mother had done, she'd been furious on Casey's behalf…but talking to her, finding out _why_ she'd done it all, well it had made Lizzie realize that her mom had not been intending to hurt Casey. And now, even though she didn't agree with what her mom had done, she knew why she'd done it and couldn't blame her for wanting to protect her daughter, even if she didn't need protected.

"She'll forgive you, Mom." Lizzie whispered. "Once she knows why you did it, she'll forgive you."

Nora looked back out the window, staring up at the red light that had just stopped them. "I'm just afraid she won't let me _explain_ why I did it. I know it was wrong, and I wish I'd never done it…but I can't take it back."

"Everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

Edwin opened his mouth to say something, but froze for a moment. Shifting to the edge of the seat when he snapped out of it, he tightened his hold on Lizzie's hand.

Lizzie glanced at Edwin. Seeing the look of growing excitement on his face, she shifted closer to him and tried to follow whatever he was looking at. "What is it?" she asked, frowning.

"Derek's car in Sam and Emily's driveway." He stated, turning to look at her with a rapidly growing grin. "We found him…maybe Casey's there too."

Lizzie grinned back at him, but Nora's sound of despair made them both turn to look at her as the cab started forward once again. "What's the matter?" she asked her mom.

"If they're both there, they may have already done something that they'll regret." She moaned, dropping her face in her hands.

Lizzie bit her lip, glancing at Edwin. "She has a point."

"Then we just have to get in there before they really do something to ruin what they've got. I've had to see Derek go through too much these past three years, and I'll not allow him to be miserable for the rest of his life." At Nora's distressed sound he winced. "Not that I was saying that his being miserable is your entire fault." He added quickly, glancing over at Nora.

"But it is _my entire fault_. If I hadn't been stupid enough to think that Derek might end up like his father, neither of them would have had to go through this." She whispered, holding her face in her hands as the guilt tried to eat its way out of her.

"It's not just because of you that they're in this mess." Lizzie stated. There was an edge to her voice that hadn't been there moments ago. "You're not the only one who made a mistake…but the other person didn't think it was wrong. At least you know what you did wasn't right and you feel sorry about it. Casey and Derek will understand and they'll forgive you because you wish you hadn't done it."

Sam saw the cab stopping. He blinked rapidly as Edwin, Lizzie, and Nora all slid from the backseat.

Nora paid the cabbie and turned around. "I wonder why Sam and Emily are in the yard." She stated with a frown.

Before Sam had even taken a step toward them, they all heard a muffled curse coming from the back of the house.

Lizzie glanced at the side of the house, her eyes widening when a man came stalking in their direction. _Derek_ was her first thought…and then he started yelling, with an English accent, and she knew it wasn't Derek. All she knew was that she was really confused now.

"Where did you come from?" Emily asked in confusion, looking over at the mystery man, who hadn't noticed anyone else had arrived yet since he was currently sending death glares towards the house.

"I crawled out the bloody window in the room I'm staying in!" he shouted, turning to glare at the house again even as he flung an arm out to indicate it.

"What did you want to climb out the window for?" Sam asked with a frown, his brow furrowing as he thought this new turn of events through.

The man sent him an incredulous look. "You think I _wanted_ to climb out your window? I wanted to do no such thing, but I bloody well had no intention of walking out that door!"

"Why not? What's wrong with our door?" Emily asked, frowning as she looked the door over.

"I have nothing against your door." He told her in a semi calm voice…before he exploded. "It was the people in front of it I had, _have_, a problem with…a pair that are even now probably shagging in front of it as we speak!"

"They're doing _what_ in my hallway!" she cried before rushing to the door and pounding on it. "Now you two listen here…I want you to come out of there right now and if I _ever_ hear that you two tried screwing each other in my hallway again I'll get you for public indecency…now, get out of there _now_!" she shouted through the closed door.

Michael stood beside her, glaring at the door, when he heard the sound of breaking glass come from the other side followed by a muffled curse. And then he heard Casey's voice, loud and angry.

He flung the door open and barged in, still not sure if he could trust Derek not to harm her. He stopped in the doorway to the living room, gaping at the sight before him.

Casey was standing by one end of the couch and had, obviously, just slipped her bra back on and was quickly pulling her shirt back over her head. Her face was red and her eyes burning…but not with desire, with anger and pain.

Derek, on the other hand, was pulling himself up off the floor and glaring at her before snatching his shirt off the back of the couch. He'd just pulled it over his head and down to cover his exposed chest when everyone else managed to scramble into the house. There was a shattered lamp at his feet.

Casey reached over and grabbed the closest thing to her, the first thing she saw, which happened to be a metal candle holder. "I hate you!" she screamed at him, the accusation in her eyes more pain than anger. "If you ever touch me again I'll call the police!" she screamed. This time, her voice trembled a little. She drew her arm back and let the candle holder fly straight at his head.

She would have hit him if he'd not anticipated it and ducked just as she'd let the heavy object go. "You're going to try and kill me with a candle holder when all I did was tell you the truth? You can't hate me just because I'm right about you." He snapped back at her. "It's not my fault that all you ever really want from me was to get some!"

It was quiet as everyone tried to figure out what had happened between them while Derek and Casey tried to catch their breath from yelling at each other at the top of their lungs and glaring at each other, accusation laced with pain and betrayal in both of their eyes.

Michael studied Casey, looking for any signs of injury, but the only thing he could see was the hurt in her eyes, the pain…the betrayal.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her?" he suddenly shouted, glaring at Derek. He felt a sudden rage take over him. Casey reminded him too much of his sweet younger sister for her pain to not affect him. In the short time he'd known her, she'd quickly become something akin to a sister to him.

Derek turned to glare at the man standing in the doorway currently looking at him as though he would rip him to pieces with his bare hands if he had the chance. "I told her that I only wanted to sleep with her, since that seems to be all she's ever wanted from me. I said that telling her I loved her was as big of a mistake as asking her to marry me. Promising each other we'd be together forever seems to mean so little to her, so why should it mean anything it me?" he asked, hating the man for taking his place. "It not like she still feels anything for me…you've already taken my place."

"If I've taken your place, why does she still wear your ring?" Michael growled back. If Casey didn't love him, he would have already strangled Derek just for knowing what they'd been doing.

Derek's eyes shot to Casey's left hand and, sure enough, the ring he'd given her was still on her finger where he'd put it three years ago. He looked up to meet her eyes and saw, for the first time, the pain there. "Why?" he croaked in a small voice. "Why are you still wearing it after all this time?"

Casey felt her lower lip start to tremble as her eyes pricked with the tears she'd vowed to never shed in front of this man who'd caused her so much pain, but couldn't seem to hold them back. "Because you told me to never take it off." She whispered in a broken voice.

Michael looked sadly at Casey as she turned to meet his eyes, tears running down her cheeks now. Without saying a word, he opened his arms to her and offered her the only comfort that he could.

The moment his arms opened in silent invitation, the promise of comfort without judgment in his eyes, was enough to send Casey over the edge. She let out a broken sob even as she rushed over to fling herself into his arms. If it had been anyone else she would have simply walked away and cried on her own…but this was Michael, her new best friend, and he was the only one who she'd found could comfort her when she felt like this.

She was sure that the only reason she could accept his comfort so easily was because of his resemblance to Derek, who had always been the only one who could really comfort her. When he held her like this, she could almost make herself think that it was Derek and that he still loved her.

Derek felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach when Casey threw herself into Michael's arms. There had been a time when it would have been him who she'd run to first for comfort…but it was obvious that Michael really had taken his place, whether Casey still wore his ring or not.

Behind his pain though was confusion. If Casey was as over him as he'd thought she was, why did she still where his ring?

Finally, she pulled away from Michael to look back at Derek. He saw no anger in her eyes now, only pain…and what looked like a very old, familiar pain. He watched as she looked down at her left hand, her fingers flexing, before slowly reaching down to slide it off her finger. She stepped forward to gently set it on the stand between them, tears running down her cheeks still.

"If that's what you really think, then maybe there really is no hope for us…no matter what I want." She looked up and met his eyes, the pain there making him feel as though someone had stabbed him in the heart. But there was no accusation any longer. "I just hope you're happy and find whatever you're looking for." She whispered before turning away.

Derek watched numbly as she walked to where Michael blocked her way, Sam and Emily right behind him staring at them with wide eyes.

"Luv…" the man croaked, looking pained as well. "Never give up hope." He whispered, reaching out to touch her arm. He glanced at Derek, only desperation in his eyes and Derek realized that he was begging him with his eyes to say something to her. The pain in her eyes was killing the other man as well.

"An hour ago we watched a movie and I asked you if you thought I was his Leigh, you said no…it seems you were wrong, no matter how much I wish you were right." She told him, confusing Derek even more. "Now his time has been served and he can find his Rachael…just as Jacob did."

She slipped past Michael and, ignoring her mother and sister as they tried to stop her, she stepped into of one the bedrooms off from the hall and gently, but firmly, closed the door on them all. There was an audible click as she locked the door behind her.

It was quiet for a long moment before Derek could speak up, but his eyes had fallen on the ring he'd given her. "What did she mean about her being my Leigh and she hopes I find my Rachael?" he asked quietly.

Michael watched Derek for a moment, knowing without a doubt that he was trying to distract himself from the pain he'd glimpsed in the other man's eyes. "In the story of Jacob and Rachael, it says they were deeply in love. Laban, Rachael's father, tricked Jacob into marrying his older daughter Leigh after Jacob worked for him for seven years, with the promise that he would be married to Laban's 'daughter' and hadn't been specific as to which daughter he would marry, to gain Rachael's hand in marriage. When Jacob awoke and discovered it was Leigh in his bed and not Rachael, he confronted Laban. Laban promised him he could take Rachael as his wife as well as long as Jacob served seven more years for Rachael. While Leigh was his first wife and gave him more sons, Rachael was the one he loved and died shortly after giving birth to her second son with Jacob."

Derek glanced up at him. "What did she mean by her being my Leigh?" he asked in a small voice. He didn't look at Michael as though he wanted to kill him, just with pain and confusion. While he wasn't sure what his relationship with Casey was, he was starting to get the feeling that it wasn't what he'd thought it had been.

"She thinks that you don't love her and that you were only with her while waiting to find the woman you really love…like Jacob was with Leigh while waiting for his chance to marry Rachael." Michael told him, looking over his shoulder at the door Casey had disappeared behind.

Soft music had started to play and Derek recognized it as _Love Song_ by Pink. He knew that it was so they wouldn't hear her crying. In some way, he just knew that's what she was doing in there…just as he'd always known when she was crying when Nora had still been married to George. It was as though he could feel her pain.

"That's not true." Derek whispered, his eyes going back to the ring Casey had sat on the stand in front of him. "I still love her." The words slipped through his lips before he'd had the chance to stop and think about what he was saying.

"Then tell her that."

Derek's head shot up to look at Michael. He stared at him for a moment, seriously thinking about doing as the man had suggested…but then he remembered that she hadn't seemed to want to talk with him.

He heard Lizzie and Nora trying to talk to Casey, asking her to let them in. He heard Casey mumble something back, but couldn't tell what she'd said before Lizzie told her they needed to tell her something important…and she finally let them in.

His bitter gaze dropped to the ring he'd given Casey. He wasn't sure he could pick it back up, his mind pulling up the moment he'd asked her and slid the ring on her finger. His heart constricted and he quickly looked away, squeezing his eyes closed tightly. "If she still hoped I loved her, then why did she never answer my e-mails?" he asked in a pained whisper.

There was a short silence before Michael spoke again in a confused voice. "What e-mails?" he asked slowly, as though he were trying to remember something.

Derek looked up to see Michael frowning in confusion. "Did she not tell you about them? I sent her an e-mail every day for months. After a year I told her that I'd gotten a place but it seemed like she could care less so I guessed that meant we were through."

Michael continued to frown, moving a little farther into the living room. "She never got any e-mails from you Derek." He shook his head when Derek went to protest. "She wouldn't have lied to me. We share a bond that not many do…we can talk openly with one another and not worry about being judged unfairly or at all even. I understand what she's been put through," he sent Derek a meaningful look, "and, though I have no way to fix her problems, I can offer her the comfort of a person who knows her pain."

Derek's eyes narrowed slightly. "What kind of comfort?" he asked, his words laced with jealousy at the thought.

Michael felt the corner of his mouth twitch, a smile tugging at his lips. "Not the kind I get the feeling that you're thinking of. There's nothing even close to a romantic feeling in me for her, and the same goes for her. She's madly, and insanely might I add, in love with you." He shook his head. "I wonder sometimes why it took her this long to come and try to talk some sense into you."

Derek blinked, madly, and apparently insanely, in love with him? She couldn't be, if she was, why hadn't she come before when he's sent her all those e-mails?

"But, I suppose, she could have started to doubt your feelings for her when you never called her back. Apparently, you were _out_ a lot and then just out of the house completely." Michael sent Derek a hard look.

Derek blinked rapidly. "What calls?" he asked, feeling as lost as Michael had when he'd mentioned Casey never answering his e-mails. This was news to him. "Are saying that Casey tried calling me?" he asked, feeling hope budding up inside of him.

Michael frowned. "Casey told me that she called a lot, and I'm sure her sister could vouch for that. She told me that George would answer and he would tell her that you weren't home until, one day, he told her that you'd moved out. That was what finally made her start to lose hope and her mother to tell her to get rid of the ring you'd given her."

"_You what! How could you do something like that?"_

Michael spun around at those shouted words. His intense urge to protect Casey at all costs made him rush to the bedroom door and start pounding on it. "What happened? Let me in _right this bloody instant_!" he shouted through the door.

Casey flung the door open, rage written all over her face, before grabbing Michael by the wrist and jerking him into the room. She slammed the door after him before spinning around to glare at her mother.

Michael looked around the room quickly for anything that might be a danger to Casey. Seeing nothing, he turned his attention to her, her sister, and her mother. "I'm Michael." He stated holding out his hand as the two introduced themselves, warily eying Casey.

Somewhere in her mind, Casey noted that Michael had left out his last name…just like he'd done when they first met. But this time, she knew it was on purpose, with her he'd just not thought about it at first since he hadn't thought they would become as close as they had in such a short time. While that small part made note of his leaving out his last name, most of her brain was still raging at what she'd just learned.

He carefully examined all three of the women in the room while introductions were being made. Casey looked as though she were about to explode, her face red, hands on her hips, and eyes very nearly burning in their sockets. Lizzie looked the most wary out of the other two, as though she thought a fight were going to break out. She was sitting close to her mother, almost putting herself on her lap to be placed between the other two.

And then there was Nora…the look on her face immediately told Michael who Casey was angry with, and that she probably had a right to be. Nora was sitting quietly on the bed, all the while not backing down from Casey's intense glare. She sat with her back straight, hands folded on her lap, face composed…but her eyes were guilty, as though she'd done something she'd known was wrong but thought she had a good reason behind doing it.

"What happened?" he finally asked, turning to Casey and drawing her a little farther away from her mother and sister. Earlier he'd feared Derek might harm Casey in some fit of rage that he couldn't control…but now he was thinking that Casey might harm her mother and sister, since she looked as though she would protect their mom, in a fit of rage that she would later regret.

Casey turned to look up at him and he immediately saw the betrayal in her eyes. Whatever her mother had done, Casey felt that the woman had betrayed her…just as she felt Derek had.

"He e-mailed me." She stated bluntly. When she saw Michael's surprised look she nodded and gestured to her mother. "She apparently logged on to my e-mail before I would every day and delete them. I never knew it because I never really used my e-mail account…only to see if he'd sent me any messages."

Michael studied Nora for a moment before nodding solemnly. "So that's why she never got them." He murmured, more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

"You knew?!" Casey cried, staring at him as though she'd never seen him before. How could he have kept that from her? "How could you not tell me?" she asked, feeling as though everyone she'd ever trusted had betrayed her today. "How long have you known about them?"

Michael sighed and looked back at her. "Don't give me that look. I never betrayed you. I only found out about five minutes ago, luv. I was chatting with your…_leannan _out there and he mentioned it while asking why you would wear his ring yet not answer his e-mails."

Casey almost told him not to use other languages around her, since she didn't know all that much Gaelic, but it was a word she was slightly more familiar with. His stepfather being Scottish, Michael had slipped a few times and used Gaelic or Celtic terms. She mainly didn't say anything to him simply because _leannan_ was Gaelic for sweetheart and she didn't want him calling Derek her sweetheart in front of her mother and sister…she didn't want them to know how close to the truth it really was.

Derek paced the living room as he waited for someone to tell him something…anything. It had been nearly ten minutes since Casey had yelled and Michael had rushed off to see if she was alright. To tell the truth, he'd been right behind the man up until he'd reached the hallway.

He knew he couldn't go running in there to see if Casey was alright…she wasn't his anymore, no matter what she and Michael claimed, she was Michael's. He couldn't help but wonder why the man looked so much like him. As far as he knew, he didn't have any relations in England, where the man was from, but he could be wrong.

If he were still talking to his dad, then he would ask him about whether or not they have any family in England…but they'd not been talking for about two years now. He'd not seen his mother in about that amount of time too, and she wasn't trying to change that so calling her up would be pointless if she didn't want to speak with him.

When he heard a door open he stopped pacing and looked to see if it was Casey…maybe they could work this out yet. His hopes were dashed when Michael stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Michael watched Derek for a moment, taking in his disappointed look before he composed his features. There was no doubt in his mind that these two needed to be together. Casey loved him, he loved Casey…no one should be getting in the way of them, not even their parents.

He had to admit, he could understand Nora's reasons for deleting Derek's e-mails. She'd kept them for Casey in the hopes that, when she finally got over Derek, she would be able to see why her mother had done it while treasuring the letters he'd written.

The one problem was…Casey had never been able to get over Derek. No matter what she was claiming, she still loved Derek more than she would ever admit.

He stopped a few feet before Derek and studied him for a moment, wondering just how willing the man was to fight for Casey. "How much do you love her?" he finally asked. He expected Derek to immediately deny feeling anything for her anymore, but was pleasantly surprised when he didn't.

Derek was going to try denying his feelings for Casey; he already knew this man had seen that his feelings were still there. This man saw entirely too much of the feelings he'd been wishing were dead inside him for too long. With a deep breath he met the other man's stare, not backing down. "More than I probably should." He admitted.

"Still? Even after all these years?" Michael pressed. He needed to know just how much he cared for Casey. He needed to assure himself that he wasn't make a big mistake in what he was intending to do.

Derek eyed him for a moment, wondering why he was asking so many questions about how strong his feelings were for Casey anymore. They were still as strong as they'd always been, he would have to admit. Even after three years of her never saying a thing to him and it killing him inside, he was still just as much in love with her as he'd been from the moment he'd laid eyes on her. "Even after all these years, I love her." He admitted without looking at the others gathered in the room.

"Would you do anything for her, give up anything for her just to make her happy?" he asked, pressing him once more to try and get him to admit how completely in love with her he really was. He was feeling more sure of what he was planning…he just hoped no one else screwed up his plan by saying something stupid or doing something stupid.

"Of course." Derek growled through clenched teeth. He hated having to admit to this stranger how deeply his feelings for Casey ran, but it was obvious that they were close and he didn't know anyone else who might help him win her back over than the man standing in front of him and looked too much like him for comfort.

Michael came to a decision then; he was going to help Derek get Casey back, no matter what anyone said or did. He knew how much Casey loved the man and knew how happy she would be if he were back in her life as she wanted him to be.

Before he could say anything, a door opened quietly behind him. Turning, he saw Casey exit quietly, her mother and sister following her out with unsure and worried looks on their faces.

He went forward immediately, stopping only when he reached her side. "Are you alright _bana-gaisgeach_?" he asked, sounding wary as well as worried.

Casey almost smiled when she translated what he'd called her. A female champion, a woman of heroic deeds, a woman warrior…well, he wasn't going to think her a warrior after he witnessed her cowardice running away in a moment. A glance at Derek didn't help fortify her nerves either, it only made her all the more ready to turn tail and run the other way…which was exactly what she was intending to do: run from him, her feelings, and everything that they'd once had.

Lifting her chin and turning her gaze back to Michael she took a deep breath, hoping he didn't argue with her right then and there. "I'm returning to England. We promised we'd go together and I wanted to know if you want to leave now or in a day or two." She informed him.

He barely kept his jaw from dropping in shock. Return to England? But how could she be so willing to go back after learning that the man she loved had been trying to contact her when she thought he'd not been trying to even break their engagement off? "What are you talking about, sweeting?" he choked out after he found his voice.

"I'm talking about going home." She told him all the while wishing that he wouldn't press her right now. He could press her all he wanted when no one was around and she could break down and tell him just how she felt right now, but she didn't want everyone knowing her feelings. She felt bleak inside, hollow, empty.

She'd learned that the man she'd loved since being introduced had really wanted her when she'd thought he didn't…and what had she done? She'd claimed he hadn't felt anything for her and had thrown what she thought he didn't want back in his face by openly flirting with Michael, making out with him just to make Derek angry, and had claimed she'd slept with Michael. She felt horrible and didn't think she could face Derek.

He deserved someone better than her…and she was going to give him that freedom.

"We can do what you needed to and then I want to go home Michael. We made a promise in the beginning that we would both be there when we needed each other most. Well, you've been here for me and I intend to be there when we go see your father…but after that I don't want to be here." She told him quietly, begging him with her eyes not to push her when it would hurt too much.

Michael was quiet for a moment, merely watching her. "Alright, luv." He replied quietly. "After we go and see my real father, we'll go home." He glanced around before leaning a little closer and whispering so only she could hear, "But we're going to talk more about this later when they're all not around."

Casey nodded. She'd known that he would want to talk more about why she'd come to the decision she had later and, since she now considered him her best friend, she would tell him, holding nothing back from him.

But one thing was for certain…she was letting Derek go for good.


	25. Chapter 25 Brother's Advice

**I'm sorry that's it's been so long since I've updated...I just haven't been able to work on any of my stories for a while. Thanks for your prayers everyone...God answered them, maybe not how we'd all hoped, but he answered them anyways. Thank you all for waiting while I couldn't write...I appreciate that you all have been there for me. Thanks to everyone who sent me messages that made me smile just to know someone was out there praying for me.**

**Well, on to the chapter you've been waiting for now.**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Chapter 24- Brother's Advice**

Derek paced in front of his counter, his eyes returning to the plain, brown bottle that was the cause of his momentary uncertainty. He'd bought it right after he'd been able to move, Casey's claim of finally giving up having made him momentarily immobile. When he'd been able to move, he'd gone right to the store and bought four bottles of the stuff. The other three were in the cabinet, but this one he'd left out.

Now it was a month later and he'd still not been able to drink any of it.

Finally, he stopped in front of it, slowly reaching out to touch the bottle's neck. Running his fingers over the bottle he thought of whether he wanted a drink or not…and then roughly shoved the bottle across the counter. It slid down the length of the counter, teetering on the edge before tipping and falling off.

He waited for the sounds of glass shattering and liquid sloshing across his floor…but it never came. Walking over and looking down over the edge where the bottle had disappeared, he saw the brown bottle staring up at him, sitting in a basket full of laundry he'd never gotten around to taking upstairs to his bedroom.

With a low growl about his own stupidity he grasped the bottle by the neck and stared at it for a while more…before opening it and tipping the bottle to his mouth. The liquid burned down his throat.

This was why he'd always loved whiskey.

He was sprawled on the couch with half a bottle drank, a full bottle and two empty ones on the floor beside him, when his front door was opened and his siblings walked in.

Marti walked over and looked down at her older brother…he looked pathetic. His eyes drooped as he looked up at her, attempting to scowl fiercely. "Derek, you look like crap." She took the bottle from his and made a disgusted sound. "Whiskey!" she spat as she walked over and dumped the contents of the bottle, and the full one that had been on the floor, as he stumbled after her, cursing her the whole way to the kitchen.

Edwin watched as his brother stumbled back to the couch, colorfully cursing their sister until he passed out. He was definitely not taking this well since he was cussing in from of Marti, something he wouldn't allow anyone to do.

They both glanced at the man in the doorway when he sighed.

"We'll have to take him to his bed and wait till he wakes up. When he does wake up he'd better have a horrible headache…or I'm beating one into the bloody wanker."

**- - - -**

Derek let out a groan when he woke up. Going so long without touching alcohol then downing so much whiskey had taken its toll on him. His head was pounding.

"Headache?" an English accented voice asked from off to his right.

Derek opened his eyes, just a little, to see _that man_ sitting in a chair by his lamp in the corner of the room. He had a pair of glasses perched on his nose and an obviously worn western book in his hands. He didn't look up, but continued on reading.

"Yes." He growled through clenched teeth even as he closed his eyes and tried willing the man away…far away. Didn't he go back to his own country when _she_ did?

"That's a good thing…for you."

Derek's eyes snapped open…he cried out and immediately shut them again for the light hurt, a lot. "What do you mean that's a good thing? It's horrible…" he growled.

"He decided he was going to beat a headache into you if you didn't have one when you woke up."

Derek glanced to the left and saw his sister sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and leaning against the wall. She was playing a card game and didn't look up…that was where the other source of light had been coming from, the lamp at her side.

"You would have stopped him." Derek murmured confidently, sending the other man a triumphant grin. When the man merely arched one eyebrow, as if to question Derek's confidence, Derek scowled at him.

"Don't be too sure of yourself…I was actually hoping he would let me get a few punches in while he held you for me." He told him matter-of-factly

Derek sat up quickly, only causing himself more pain. Ignoring the screaming in his head he glared over at his sister. "What are you talking about? You always side with me. Why is this time any different?" he snapped at her.

Marti sent him a cool glance, calm in the face of his anger. "Simply because he's right and you're wrong…and stupid, but we'll get to that later." She quickly gathered all the cards and stood, moving towards the door. "I'll go get something for your head…we're going to need you to be able to pay attention to what we say and not the marching band in your brain."

With that she was gone and Derek could only stare after her as the pain in his head subsided a little. When he looked at Michael, the man was smiling a little…a little triumphantly as a matter of fact.

"What did you do to her?" he accused.

Michael snorted. "I did nothing. Is it so hard to believe that she would side with me over you?" he asked calmly.

That one eyebrow arched, further infuriating Derek.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is." He snarled. The pounding in his head was getting worse again, and he had a feeling that it was because of the man watching him with such a calm expression that it was driving him crazy. He was suffering, so this man should be too.

Michael went back to his book, not bothering to say anything else and allowing Derek to brood in silence.

When Marti walked back in, a glass of water and a couple pills in her hands, she handed them to Derek and waited until he took them before walking over the sit on the floor by Michael. When Michael smiled down at her, Derek felt shocked to his core.

He sputtered, spitting water out as he forced himself from his bed. Glaring, he point one finger at Michael and stalked toward him. "Oh no, don't you _dare_ look at my little sister like that!" he snarled.

Michael stared at him in confusion. "Like what?" he asked with a frown.

"Like you're a pedophile and she's your next victim! She's my sister and I'm not letting you lay a hand on her!" he roared even as he hurt his own head.

Michael's eyes widened as shock made his jaw drop. "I _know_ I wasn't looking at her like that!" he roared back when the shock was pushed away by anger.

"Calm down you two." Marti said even though she looked caught off-guard. She'd not expected Derek to say something like that. "There's nothing romantic going on between Michael and me." She told Derek, hoping to caml him.

"He's not looking at Marti anyway that you wouldn't look at her."

Derek turned his glare on his brother who stood in the doorway with some food…food that was meant for him to keep down while still feeling sick. "I wouldn't look at her like he just did."

"Yes you would, and you do." Edwin replied calmly as he walked in and sat the food down on the bedside table before pushing Derek back to the bed. "He was looking at her as though he adores her, which he does, and you send her that same look."

He looked at his sister and smiled…the same smile that Michael had sent her. It was the smile of an older brother who adored his little sister and would give her anything she asked for.

This realization made the hairs on the back of Derek's neck stand up. He had the feeling that there was something going on here that he didn't know about.

Marti smiled up at Edwin. "I have that effect on my brothers." She stated a little impishly as she turned her grin on Michael.

With a chuckle he reached down to ruffle her hair, sending her an adoring smile. "That you do, Brat." He told her before turning back to Derek and the smile dropped from his face.

A chill ran up Derek's spin as he, again, got the feeling that there was more going on here than he was aware of.

"Now," Michael began as he stood and moved closer to the bed, "I'm going to give you some advice that you'd better follow. Go to England and tell a beautiful, heartbroken woman that you're an idiot and sorry for what you said and that you love her more than you can possibly tell her in your worthless life. She made the first move the last time, now it's your turn."

Derek glared up at him. "And what if I don't take your advice?" he asked tightly.

Michael leaned down menacingly, staring Derek right in the eye so his meaning went through without a single misunderstanding. "Then I have the bloody right to beat you black and blue, as Casey's friend…and your older brother."

**- - -**

Derek pounded on the door, yelling his father's name as loud as he could. The man's car was parked in the drive, so he had to be here. Where else would he be at this hour? It was nearly midnight and if the man was in bed, then Derek was just going to wake him and the whole neighborhood up.

Marti panted as she caught up with Derek, Edwin right behind her and Michael behind them. She would have taunted Michael for being slow, but he wasn't breathing hard and had only taken up the rear because it was dark and he didn't want anyone getting hurt or lost in their mad dash to keep up with Derek as he sprinted from his home all the way to their father's.

"I…have…a key." She gasped out, holding it up for her brother even as he continued to yell and attempt to beat a hole in the door.

Derek reached for the key in her hand even as George jerked the door open, an alarmed, yet sleepy, look on his face. "What's going on? Is everyone alright?" he asked as he surveyed the group, Edwin joining them on the porch.

Derek shoved past him saying, "Family meeting in the living room…now." He marched in and planted himself in his father's lazy-boy, his customary seat when he'd actually lived in his father's house.

George started after his son. "You've barely talked to me in a year and now you just want to strike up a conversation? I don't think so. Its midnight and I'd like to get some sleep. Now if you would be so kind as to…" he trailed off when he glanced back at the door to see not his two other children waltz in, but his _three_ other children walk in. "Michael…"

Michael gave a slight nod of recognition as he walked past his father and into the living room. "George." He murmured. He'd refused to call the man father, seeing as he'd never been there for him, and had always called his step-father dad.

Michael sat in the chair across from Derek while Marti and Edwin chose to sit on the couch, leaving George standing in front of the TV so he could face all of them.

Derek glared at the man seated across from him. "Tell me he's not your son." He directed the growled question at his father but never took his eyes off Michael.

George eyed his son warily. It had been a year since they'd lived under the same roof, or even talked for that matter, but he remembered his son's anger clearly. When he felt the situation called for it, he got revenge…and George always tried to stay on his good side because of that now that he was an adult and didn't have to listen to him. "Alight…he's not my son." He stated slowly.

Derek's head swung around and he glared at George. "Tell me the truth." He snarled at his father.

George immediately knew why he didn't trust his son's mood. The slight redness to his eyes said he'd been drinking. Because it was only a faint tinge to the whites of his eyes, he either hadn't drank much or he'd been drinking hours before and had since taking something to dull the pain of a hangover. "Do you want me to tell you the truth or what you want to hear?" he asked calmly.

"Both!" he roared, his death glare returning to Michael. His glare only intensified and his mood worsened when the man didn't even flinch under his stare but, instead, arched that one infuriating eyebrow.

The older man sighed, looking worn out and much older than he really was. "I can't tell you the truth without telling you what you want to hear, and I can't tell you what you want to hear without lying to you. One or the other Derek, you can't have both."

Derek's look turned darker. "So he is your son." He growled, seeming to sink farther into the chair as he stared off at nothing in particular.

"Yes." George replied before walking over and sinking into the chair in the corner. He looked like he'd been running for miles, like he was exhausted and couldn't handle having a conversation. They'd all noticed he'd been looking more and more like this in the past few months.

"So that means you cheated on Mom." Derek replied in a calm voice. It was almost frightening how he could go from yelling to almost brooding silence in less than a minute.

"Yes, I did." George admitted. He wouldn't lie to his son anymore, even if the proof of his unfaithfulness to his mother weren't sitting right in front of him in the form of a man just days older than him. He was tired of keeping secrets from his children.

"So then you had no right to get angry when Mom cheated on you in the end, causing you to ask for a divorce." Derek stated in that calm, quiet tone.

"No, I suppose I didn't."

Derek didn't look at his father. He was still staring off into space, thinking about everything. "When and how did it happen is what I want to know first. Then I'd like to know why you couldn't forgive Mom when, if she knew what you did, she could forgive you."

George sighed once again, staring down at the floor as his mind traveled to a distant, faraway place. "It happened at a meeting. I was away for several days, staying in a hotel on the other side of Canada, when we met. It was after a meeting and we were both getting something to eat. We started talking, one thing led to another, and the next thing I know I wake up in her hotel room the next morning. I felt horrible. I'd never meant to do something like that to your mother, I loved her, and I didn't want to tell her. When I can home, I hear a few of the guys talking about me and the 'English woman' hitting it off then going back to her room.

"I knew you're mother would hear it eventually, so I went home and confessed everything to her. She got mad at me and left…a week later she agreed to meet me and I finally got her to believe that I didn't do anything on purpose and I regretted it. She came with me to my meeting for a while after that. But a month after the incident with Michael's mother, Abby found out she was pregnant. Around that same time, I got a letter from an unknown address. It was from England. I was having two sons."

"Wait a second." Michael interjected. "My mum said you had no idea that she was pregnant with me. She would have lied to me about never telling you something like that."

George met Michael's gaze. "You're right. Your mother never told me, it was your grandmother. She apparently found out from your mother that I was your father, somehow got my address and set me a letter telling me that she was pregnant. She continued sending me letters, saying how you were doing and sending me pictures of you, until she got too sick to write. When the letters stopped coming I did some research and found out that she had died. You were fifteen then."

Michael stared at George for the longest time. "So you did know that I existed. But…why did you never try and contact me?" he asked, at a loss.

"Your grandmother told me not to. She said your mother didn't want you to know who I was until it was the right time, then she would tell you and if you wanted to you would find me."

"So, back to the original story." Derek began after clearing his throat. It was interesting to learn about why his father had never sought out his other son, but right now he wanted to know how his father could have demanded a divorce when his mother forgave him. "So, why didn't you forgive Mom when she cheated on you?"

George sighed. "I cheated on your mother once and I'd never meant for it to happen. I never even saw the woman again. You mother and the man she cheated on me with she met repeatedly. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at their lunch hour I believe. They would have met on Tuesdays and Thursdays if your mother hadn't gone out to lunch with me on those days. When I found out about them, I confronted your mother…she refused to stop seeing him so I demanded a divorce, hoping she would promise to never see the man again. She didn't but, instead, readily signed the papers my lawyer pushed at her."

"So then, all the blame lies on my mother." Derek replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Of course his father would try to push his marital problems off on someone else; it wasn't his fault no matter what he did.

"No, it was my fault as well. Your mother is to blame for turning to someone else, but I'm to blame for letting her turn to someone else. If I'd spent more time making sure she was happy instead of spending all my time at my job she wouldn't have had to turn to someone else." He replied.

Derek turned stunned eyes on his father. Never had he known his father to accept he was at fault for something as easily as he just had. The man had changed a lot in the year that he'd not been here.

Edwin and Marti were staring at him as if they didn't know him either, so this was obviously something new for them too.

George smiled a little at the sight of his children's surprise. It wasn't a happy smile, but a slightly sad one. "I know I've not always been the best father I could be, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm tired of keeping things from you all. I just…I want to fix things between us, to show you that I can be a good dad. If I can do that, then I hope you'll all be there for me when I need you the most."

Derek studied his father for a moment. His eyes seemed bleak, his skin pale, his cheeks sunken in, and his body thinner. He looked fragile sitting in that chair, as though if someone merely poked him he would shatter under the pressure. "Are you alright, Dad?" he asked in a quiet voice as a sudden fear of his father one day not being there flooded him. He'd thought that he didn't care for his father anymore…but he realized now, after hearing his father's story and seeing him looking so sickly that there was still something there. He still loved him.

George smiled a little. "I'm fine…I just haven't been feeling well lately. I went to the doctor and he told me to just get sleep, as much as possible." He stood, looking more tired than before if it were possible. He met Derek's gaze when he finally got to his feet. "I'm sorry for the part I had in keeping you and Casey apart, I never should have done what I did and I hope you can forgive me someday. Go after her son, don't make the same mistake I did and let the woman you love slip out of your reach. I just got your mother back again…and I tell her I love her everyday to make up for letting her go. You might not be so lucky. Casey's young, beautiful, and heartbroken…she might turn to someone else in her time of need. Go to her, boy…before you lose her for good and it's too late."

With those final words, George slowly walked to the stairs, where Derek saw his mother standing. How long she'd been there, he wasn't sure, but she had tears in her eyes and was staring at his father as if he were the most wonderful man in the world.

Halfway up the stairs, George turned around and looked at each one of his children. "I love you all…even you Michael, who I've never really had the chance to know. I watched you grow up in pictures, but I loved you even then." His eyes returned to Derek. "Tell Nora I'm sorry for what I did to her and that I hope she can forgive me."

They watched as he disappeared down the hall, but Abby stayed at the top of the steps. She smiled sadly down at them all before looking down at the wedding band on her finger. "All of you can stay here for the night." She told them, her sad smile making all of them wonder what was going on. "Goodnight." She stated quietly before going after her husband.

None of them spoke for the longest time. Finally though, Derek looked at Michael, all his distaste for the man gone and only a sort of pleading left in his eyes. "Help me get her back." He stated quietly.

Michael nodded before looking back at the top of the stairs. He had the feeling that their father wasn't fine as he'd claimed…but that he was sick, very sick. Even though he hadn't known his father for very long, he was worried that the man wouldn't be here long enough for him to really get to know him.

That night, after Edwin and Marti had gone up to their room to sleep, Derek and Michael were left sitting alone on the couch in the living room.

"I don't think he has much time left." Derek stated quietly as he stared at the wall. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Ed or Marti…but he just looks sick. I'm not sure how much time he may have."

Michael nodded, staring at the wall as well. "That's what I was thinking too." He tore his gaze away from the wall and waited until Derek looked back at him. "You know what this means, don't you?" he asked seriously.

Derek frowned. "I'm not sure what you're thinking…but I was thinking that I needed to get Casey back soon…and Nora, so she can talk to Dad too."

Michael nodded. "Yes, there is the situation with Casey and your idea about bringing Nora here is good. But I was thinking this meant we needed to spend more time with him. I've only just met him and you've been as close as strangers for over a year."

Derek nodded, looking back at the wall. "The question is, do we have enough time to get Nora here, for me to get Casey back, and spend more time with him. He looks like he may only have days left."

Michael nodded, looking toward the stair once again. "That only means that we have to work fast. We at least have to get Nora here…but we may have to worry about Casey later. It would be even better if we could talk Casey into having a wedding soon so that he could be there for it."

Derek let out a stressed laugh. "Let's concentrate on getting her to talk to me before we talk about a wedding. I'm not even sure she'll take me back."

Michael waited till Derek looked at him. "Believe me, I know Casey. She'll talk to you…what you have to do is convince her that everything that happened what she was trying to make you jealous is fine because right now, she doesn't think she deserves you for what she thinks she put you through." He sighed. "She blames herself for this whole thing."

Derek stared at the man who'd gone from his enemy to his brother and now his friend. He knew he could trust him.

He was certain of one thing…he was going to get Casey back for good.


	26. Chapter 26 Unexpected Surprise

**Alright, sorry it took so long to update this. I've been really busy and, well...it's been a bit of a stressful week for me. I sat down and picked up where I left off last night and ended up getting about half of this done before I got too tired to do anything else, but finished it a little bit ago.**

**I decided I'm dedicating this story to Alicia, my cousin that passed away on January 3 this year. I was staying with her over the summer and was working on this (as I mentioned in one of my author's notes). She was planning on reading it but got sick before she could. She always thought Casey and Sam should have gotten together...until I told her about Dasey stories and she liked the idea better. I think she would have like this story.  
**

**If you're reading this, then you I'll tell you they're meeting again in this chapter and there's a major cliffhanger. It shorter than the last few chapters because I wanted to see your reactions to the surprise at the end of the chapter. Fran, I'm waiting for your responce. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Unexpected Surprise**

Casey paced the floor. Where had Michael gone? It wasn't like him to just take off for three days and not answer her phone calls. In the month since she'd returned to England with him, they'd since moved into a nice house and were working on both making a living to support them.

As her best friend he wasn't supposed to ignore her like this. She would have called the police if he'd not left her a note the morning he'd left.

She ran back to the fridge just to reread the note that he'd stuck there since she'd never bothered to take it off. This way, every time she went to eat something, she would see it and try to keep herself from worrying.

_Casey,_

_I'm going away for a few days. Not sure when I'll be back, but it's important that I go now. I'll try to be back soon, but I didn't want you to worry when you got up and I wasn't home._

_I'll see you in a couple days, luv._

_Michael_

_P.S. - Don't call the police if I don't answer the calls I know I'll get. My phone may be off or I just might not get service. I'll call you back the moment I can._

She'd laughed when she first read it, thinking he was just joking with her. But then he didn't come home that night. The next day she'd called his mother, asking if there was a family emergency that had called him away, but the woman had said she'd not seen him since their last visit.

She'd proceeded to call all his other friends and family, but none of them had seen him. Someone was bound to think her a worried wife if she kept things up, she'd thought and would have laughed at herself if she weren't so worried about him.

But it had been three days and she was worried sick now. She wanted to know where he was. Not once had he answered his phone and not once did he return one of her calls. She was in half a mind to call the police, no matter what he said, and claim that he'd gone missing.

Casey took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She would give him until tomorrow morning to either come home or return her calls…it wouldn't do her any good if she stressed herself out now.

Deciding it would be best to keep herself distracted, she went to the closet outside the bathroom and started removing cleaning items, planning on having a sparkling home by the time Michael called or got home.

She'd carried everything into the living room, looking the bottles over as she tried to decide what to start with when a sudden thought struck her. She couldn't clean right now. She didn't know what all chemicals the supplies held and she didn't know what ones she could be around just yet.

Heaving out a sigh, she gathered all the things she'd carted out back to the closet where she'd got them in the first place and rearranged everything just so it would take up more time.

When she entered the kitchen, she was dismayed to find that only a good fifteen minutes had passed…and she still had seven hours until she would go to sleep.

How was she supposed to pass seven hours?

Sighing, she walked into the living room and grabbed her keys and coat. Pulling the coat on, she slipped out of the house and into the chilly autumn air, pulling the door closed behind her before locking it.

Moving to the car in the driveway, she unlocked it and climbed in. Starting the car she turned the heat up but waited until it was warm before turning the air flow up higher. When it was warm enough in the car, she turned the heat down a little and turned on the radio, flipping to a familiar station and pulling out of the driveway.

Driving down the road she tried to sing along to distract her from her worry over whether or not Michael was alright and coming home soon, she found herself worrying about something entirely new now.

She hadn't seen her mother, or her other family members, since the day she'd moved out of her grandparents house. She'd just not wanted to see any of them, and they'd eventually given up on trying to get her to talk to them because a week ago all the calls from them stopped completely.

Lizzie e-mailed her every day to send her updates on the family and invite her and Michael, since she knew Casey took him with her whenever she left the house, to dinner every night.

Casey sighed. She knew she shouldn't have cut off all contact with everyone, but she'd just been so upset over everything that had happened in Canada that she'd not wanted to talk to anyone but Michael.

She just hoped that her family hadn't completely given up on her and would actually be happy to see her since she'd not even called to let them know she was coming…and because she wouldn't call since she wanted her cell open in case Michael called to say he was almost home.

She chewed on her lip as she tried to push away the worry, knowing stress was the last thing she needed right now. But really, how was she not supposed to be stressed after the shock she'd gotten yesterday?

Taking a calming breath, she tried to concentrate on the future and how good it could be instead of how bad it could be.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost past her grandparents' long driveway. Trying to think of what might be coming, she traversed the long dirt drive until the large white Victorian style house came into view.

Her eyes worriedly scanned the lawn, finding all the cars parked in or at the open garage before looking up at the house once again. Light blue shutters were thrown open, a few windows open enough to let a little of the fresh air in.

Biting her lip, she shut off the car and climbed out. Slowly walking up the steps, she stood between the tall pillars holding up the porch roof and took a deep breath before moving to the wide doors.

- - -

Lizzie walked down the stairs, reading a book as she went. She was on her way to the kitchen, planning on finding something to eat since she'd skipped out on lunch because of the book in her hands. If she didn't like it so much, she would have put it down three hours ago to join the family at the table.

No one else was home at the moment. While they'd not left the property, they weren't in the house. Her mom and grandma were out in the vast gardens, walking along the paths and enjoying the beautiful flowers before it got to cold while her grandpa was fishing at the pond.

She'd just walked past the living room door when there was a knock on the door. Pausing, Lizzie turned around to look at the twin white doors behind her. Sighing, she slipped her bookmark inside and shut her book, sitting it on the stand by the door as she reached for the handle.

She thought about just walking away and leaving whoever it was to think that no one was home, but knew she'd been raised better than that and that just leaving them would drive her crazy all day long. What if it were something important?

"Can I help you?" she asked as she pulled the door open, then stared in shock at the sight of her sister standing on the porch. "Casey!" she cried, pulling her inside to hug her, holding on longer than necessary. It had been over three weeks since she'd seen Casey and even she'd started to worry about her when she'd never answered any of the e-mails she'd sent her.

Leaving Derek after she'd learned he'd not purposefully stopped talking to her had been hard on Casey, Lizzie knew. She'd decided her sister needed some room to grieve for the time she'd lost before she'd come home. And she'd been confident Casey would come back when she wanted to, but had at least thought she'd keep some kind of contact with them.

"How are you?" Lizzie asked, pulling back to she could look at Casey.

Casey smiled at her, but knew it was probably more like a grimace. It had been too long since she'd smiled around anyone but Michael. "I'm okay," she lied, but knew by the look Lizzie sent her that, while she wouldn't call her bluff, she knew very well that Casey had lied.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked, looking around the wide room. "All the cars are here." She hoped they were outside, she needed to talk to her sister alone without anyone overhearing them. She'd been planning on talking to Michael, but when he'd not come home today she'd known she needed to talk to someone…and Lizzie was the only other person she trusted at the moment.

"Not in here, they're all outside, so you can talk freely," Lizzie replied, drawing her into the living room and pulling the door closed behind her. She'd always been able to tell when Casey had really needed to talk to her; it was something in her eyes that gave her away.

And Casey looked worried, maybe even a little scared at the moment.

- - -

Michael stared out the planes window, looking down at the expanse of ocean below them. He'd been staring out the window since first sitting down in his seat as worry gnawed at him.

His phone had gone dead shortly after he'd climbed off the long plane ride since he'd forgotten to turn it off and had only had it one silent. Seeing as he'd not thought to bring the plug for his phone to charge, and no one had one that matched his phone, he'd had to go the whole three days without being able to talk to Casey.

He was half afraid to turn the thing on when he finally did get to plug it in to charge. He knew that his voicemail would probably be to the limit or close to it with frantic messages from Casey asking him where he was.

They'd not been apart much since they'd met that fateful day on the way to Canada when he'd been looking for his father and her searching for Derek.

They slept in separate rooms, but Michael heard her muffled sobs at night. He barely ever went to her anymore because half the time she only turned him away and claimed she was fine, merely suffering from a bad dream.

Sometimes she cried out in the middle of the night, a memory of her time with Derek slipping into her dreams and causing her a pain that she normally hid for everyone. Only did he know how badly she still hurt from seeing Derek.

Knowing that his being gone for the better part of three days might make things harder for her had been enough to make him feel horrible enough to almost come home…but his trip had been more important and he'd known that if he succeeded, she wouldn't cry out at all in the middle of the night.

Shifting in his seat he tried to picture her reacting to his coming home. Knowing her as he did now, she'd probably hug him and tell him how worried she was…before pulling away from him with a scowl on her face, punch him in the arm, and yell at him for the better part of twenty minutes about how he'd never do such a thing to her again or she would beat him black and blue.

The thought was almost enough to make him smile…almost. But he knew she would be worried and hurting, so he couldn't manage a smile just yet.

She might even be mad at him for what he'd done, but he wanted her happy and this was the only way he could think to make her happy.

- - -

Casey pulled into the driveway of her home, relief rushing through her at the sight of Michael's car sitting where it usually did. Turning the car off, she quickly climbed out and ran to the front door.

She talked to Lizzie for well over three hours before talking to the rest of her family and sitting down to dinner with them. When she'd finally looked at the clock hanging on the living room wall, she noticed that she'd busied herself for the seven hours she'd been worried about getting through…plus one.

She'd determined it was time to go home and had left, feeling happier than she'd been in quite a while. About halfway home though, her fears and worries over how Michael was doing had crept back into her mind.

The peace she felt over seeing his car, a familiar sight she'd missed too much, sitting in its place was a feeling she would gladly give up if it meant taking all the worry and stress she'd been put through the past three days with it.

Flinging the door open she quickly removed her shoes and coat, all the while calling Michael's name.

"In here Casey!"

The new rush of relief she felt over hearing his voice helped ease more of the worry she'd been feeling. He sounded fine…and that meant she wouldn't feel guilty for harming a wounded man when she got her hands on him…after she told him how much she'd missed him.

Then, after she was done alternating from crying all over him and working on bloodying him up would she sit him down and talk to him about the surprise she had in store for him.

She had to deal with two days of holding this secret in and not being able to tell him anything. While it had been a relief to confide in her sister, Michael was her best friend and would be the one to help her the most while she dealt with this knowledge.

"I have to tell you something important!" she cried out as she rushed toward the kitchen and the sound of his accented voice.

"And I have a surprise for you…" he replied, sounding as though he couldn't wait for her to enter the room.

"Michael…" she breathed out as she rushed around the corner. "I'm pregnant."

Casey stopped dead in her tracks, shock being the only thing keeping her from turning around and running back the way she'd come. When she'd turned the corner, she'd expected to see Michael's surprised reaction, maybe a present in his hands as his surprise…but it wasn't Michael that her eyes went to.

Yes, Michael looked surprise, even shocked, at her news…it was the other shocked expression on an entirely different person's face that she couldn't take her eyes off of.

Not only did he look shocked…he looked betrayed.

Derek swung his furious gaze on Michael, who looked like she'd said one of the most amazing yet terrifying things a person could say. "Well now, Brother," he growled, slowly standing. "I believe we have something to talk about. _Now_."


	27. Chapter 27 Only Sensible One

**So, I don't think this story will have many more chapters to it. I think the next chapter should be fun yet serious so if anyone has any suggestions of things you want me to throw in I'm happy to hear them.**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Only Sensible One**

Michael turned suddenly wary eyes on Derek. He looked mad enough to tackle him to the ground right then and there all the while beating the crap out of him…well, he could try to beat the crap out of him. If that was how it was going to be, Michael wasn't going down without a fight.

Slowly, he rose to his feet and took a step away from Derek. "Yes, _Brother_, I think we do have something to talk about…the three of us." Just because he knew he could fight him off didn't mean that he wanted to. Really, he and Derek had been on good terms until the moment Casey had burst into the room to shout out her excited news. Obviously, Derek thought he was the father and meant to seek vengeance for Michael touching his woman.

When Michael had gone to get Derek he'd never foreseen this bump in the road. He had, of course, seen some complications but had been sure they could work them out. Now he had to wonder if Derek and Casey would have the chance to work out their problems before Derek tried killing him.

"Now, Derek…calm down." Michael stated in a soothing voice.

"Calm down?" Derek laughed bitterly. "You come to my house and drag me here only for me to find out that you two are having a baby instead of helping me win her back. You want me to calm down? Not a chance." He smiled angrily as he slowly moved around the kitchen table.

Michael glared at him. "Actually, I came to your house to drag you sorry, worthless hide up to your bedroom where you could sleep of the drink you'd ingested. Then I waited for you to finally wake up so I could talk some sense into your bloody head!" He sighed irritably, running a hand through his hair. "This child isn't—"

"Yours," Casey finished quickly, glancing at Derek even as she moved forward to slip her arm through Michael's. She watched Derek's face darken and Michael turn a shocked look on her. She forced a smile as she looked up at him, trying for a look that said she was in love. "We're going to have a baby and spend the rest of our lives happily married, right honey?" she asked sweetly.

Before he could answer her, she turned a sympathizing look on Derek. "I'm sorry he drug you all the way out here, but he thought that I would choose you over him. He just doesn't realize how I'm truly head-over-heels in love with him. Or that we were having a baby." She slipped her arm around his waist and slipped under his so his arm draped over her shoulders. "I love him."

"Like an older brother!" Michael snapped out, slipping out of her arms and glaring down at her. "You know that you're still in love with him…it's the whole reason why you still cry at night. It's why you cut yourself off from your family. It's why you have this sad look when you look at me half the time, because I look like him." He gestured angrily at Derek.

Casey glared right back at him. She could believe that Michael had just said right in front of Derek that she cried at night for the man. "Just so you know, I was at my grandparents house most of the day today. I realized when I woke up at you weren't there that I don't want to live without you." She just barely kept the desperation out of her voice. She needed him to play along. "I love you."

The words sounded more like a threat than a lover's promise, even to her ears.

Suddenly, it dawned on Michael why she was going this. "You afraid to love him again," he whispered, staring at her with a sudden understanding. "That's why you're trying so hard to get him to believe that you're in love with me."

"Of course not," she snapped in return, but even she could hear the panic lacing the words. She couldn't look at Derek; if she did she might not be able to turn away from him.

Slowly, Michael turned to face Derek. "She loves you, mate, she always has. I'm not here for physical pleasure, but for emotional support. She's needed it because, as you can see, she's terrified of you knowing how much you mean to her. I know you've felt quite the same until very recently." Looking between them, he sighed. "Can't you two see that you're meant to be together?"

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him," she mumbled.

"I think I might agree with that," Derek grumbled back, but he didn't look as if he meant it anymore than she did.

Michael let out a frustrated cry. "Why am I the only sensible person in this room? Anyone can see that you two are perfect for one another, that you deserve to be together. From the day you met, things have kept you apart…now you have the chance to be together. Take it. Don't let your fears stand in the way of that."

Casey rubbed her arms, staring at the floor so that she wouldn't have to look at Michael…but especially so that she wouldn't have to look at Derek. One look from him had always been able to sway her to his cause. She just couldn't forget her fears.

Suddenly, Michael was in front of her, gripping her shoulders and forcing her to look up at him. "Stop being stubborn. Stop trying to be the strong one…let someone else be strong for you. Derek's offered you his strength for the rest of your life." When she just stared up at him hopelessly, he sighed. "If I could offer Alicia what he's offering you by just being here, I hope to God that you would ease any doubts she had against spending the rest of her life with me."

"Then why don't you?" she whispered. He'd gone to Canada to look for her, but Casey couldn't remember doing anything to help him. She'd been so wrapped up in causing Derek pain that she'd not even thought of helping Michael. As a matter of fact, she'd kept Michael from looking for the woman. "Oh no! I'm such an idiot!" she cried, smacking herself in the forehead.

"What?" Michael asked in confusion.

"I kept you from looking for Alicia. You could have searched for her, but I kept you from it." She looked up at him, her eyes pooling with tears. "I'm so sorry, Michael. We can go back, we can find her. I want to help you look for her so that you two can have a happily-ever-after…even if I don't get one."

Michael let out an angry cry, releasing Casey and pacing the floor, mumbling irritably under his breath. Finally, he stopped and turned an annoyed look on her. "You can have your own bloody happily-ever-after if you stop pushing Derek away from you."

"I can't…" Casey whispered before turning around and running out of the room. She ran through the hall, ignoring Michael's calls for her. When she heard someone coming after her, she glanced over her shoulder to tell Michael to leave her alone for a little while, but instead found Derek chasing after her.

Eyes widening and her heart lunging up into her throat, she turned away from the determined look on his face and raced up the stairs. Her bedroom was too far, he might catch her by then. F=Derek always had been faster when going up steps than she had.

There was no way she was going to be able to out run him for much longer.

Michael's room was closer than hers, but Derek might still catch her before she reached it and got the door closed and locked.

The closest room was the bathroom.

It looked like she was going to be hiding from him in the bathroom.

Glancing back, she let out a startled cry. She'd just reached the landing and Derek was right behind her, about an arm's length away. This meant she would have to move fast…and even then she might not make it.

'_Oh, why did he have to chase after me? Why does he care?' _she wondered as she moved to the open bathroom door.

She pushed into the room and was turning around to close it when Derek's hand shot out and pushed it back open as though her struggles to close it were that of a baby. He had no trouble pushing open the door.

Before Casey could even think about turning and fleeing from the bathroom's previous safety, Derek slammed the door and locked it.

Casey stared at him with wide eyes, backing away. If he touched her, she would be lost. She averted her gaze quickly before his eyes could meet hers. If she looked him in the eyes, she would be lost. If he told her he loved her, lost wasn't even going to begin to cover what she would be.

"We need to talk Casey."

She wasn't looking at him, and it was driving him crazy. Why wouldn't she look at him? Why did she back away from him? She couldn't be scared of him, not after everything they'd been through together.

"Casey—"

"Just let me go Derek." Her words came out on a whimper. Then the tears started. Standing there, across from him in the tiny room, she began to sob. She couldn't do this, couldn't live like this. "I want to be alone."

His heart was breaking all over again.

He didn't reach for her when she moved closer to him, little by little. He didn't say anything when she stopped next to him, just moved out from in front of the door. But mostly, he didn't try to stop her when she reached for the handle so she could unlock the door.

She held in her tears, swallowing them back as she paused to look at him. She wanted to love him, she wanted to trust him…but she couldn't. How could she let herself love him, allow him to even try to love her, after everything she'd put him through? She couldn't. The best thing for them both was to just move on, put this behind them and get on with their lives.

He would fall in love again, with someone worthy of him. Then, and only then, would she allow herself to even think about falling in love again. If she couldn't, then she would spend the rest of her life loving a man who didn't love her while she raised his child.

She opened her mouth to tell him how sorry she was for everything she'd put him through, when the doorknob wriggled against her palm.

Her mouth turning down in a frown and her eyebrows drawing together, she looked down at the thing in confusion when she heard an audible click. A chill ran down her spine, her back stiffened, her eyes widened.

When they'd bought the house, there had been a lock on the outside of the bathroom door. She hadn't had a clue why someone would put a lock on the outside and inside of the bathroom, and neither had Michael.

Michael had said he would remove the outer lock…but he'd hadn't had the time to do it yet.

Unlocking the door, Casey twisted the knob but it didn't do anything other than jiggle a little bit in her hand. He'd locked them in. Michael had actually locked the door so that she would be forced to stay there until he decided they could come out.

Panicking now, she jerked at the door and, when that didn't work she shoved roughly at it before ramming her shoulder into it. "Michael!" she screamed through the door even as she hit it again.

"I'd save your strength!" he called through the door. "You haven't gone to the store, so I think I'll drive over to the store and get some groceries. I might even drop by to see Mum. I've not seen her in a couple weeks…maybe even my sister too."

Casey felt her jaw drop as she stared in horror at the door. How could he do this to her? He was _not_ going to leave her locked in the bathroom with Derek. No way, it wasn't happening. She would get out somehow.

"Try to talk some things out before I get back. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone so you're going to have to entertain yourselves for now."

"Michael, open this door right now!" she screamed.

"I can't do that Casey. You see, if I let you out then how is Derek going to talk to you? You'll either leave the house or lock yourself away in your room. I can't let you do that because I made a promise to Derek just yesterday that I would help him get you back. And if locking you in the water closet with him is the only way to help my brother out, then so be it."

"You're supposed to be helping me…" she whispered through the door. How could he do this?

She thought she heard him sigh. "I am helping you, luv." He replied quietly. "You need this. You need him."

Michael stared at the bathroom door. He heard the unspoken words in Casey's voice. _How could you betray me like this?_ But he wasn't betraying her, he was helping her. If she couldn't see that just yet, then she would soon. If it took him until she went into labor, having to slip food in while they slept, he would do it. He hoped it didn't come to that, but he would do it if it did come down to it.

"I'm stopping by to see Mum first. She'll be upset I didn't bring you, but I'll promise to bring you another time. I'm not sure when I'll get back, but when I do it as log as you've talked to one another and have finally come to your senses."

Casey listened as he walked away, his footsteps fading as he got farther from the bathroom until he was walking down stairs. After a moment she faintly heard the front door close then strained to listen as he started his car and pulled out of the drive.

"I suppose it's time we talk now. It is our ticket out of here."

She turned to look at Derek. It seemed she would have to talk to him if it were the only way she would be able to escape. She just hoped that, by the time Michael returned and let them out, she hadn't given Derek her heart all over again.

* * *

**Any suggestions for things you want added in the next chapter?**

**Dara Tavar**


	28. Chapter 28 Bathroom, Again

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I haven't had lots of time to work on my stories and when I have I wasn't really in the mood to work on them. I'm hoping that it won't take me near as long to update again since it will probably be either the last chapter or the second chapter. Well...Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Chapter 28- Bathroom, Again**

Casey stared at the door, as if she could use her mind to force the lock on the other side to twist, letting her out. She didn't want to be trapped in the bathroom, of all places, with Derek. One, it was Derek. Two, the bathroom was where they had their breakthrough before and had started to become friends.

She couldn't handle that again. She didn't want to be locked in the bathroom with him, forced to tell him her fears and convince him that he should meet someone else. It would hurt her too much to sit back and let him choose someone else, but actually being the one to urge him into another relationship? It was going to be worse.

"Casey, why can't you just talk to me?" Derek asked. They'd been in the bathroom for nearly an hour now, and she'd gone from pacing angrily to standing in front of the door and glaring at it. Every now and then, she would reach out to grab the handle and twist it, as if the lock might have come unlocked.

For several more minutes, she remained quiet while Derek watched her. This wasn't going well. She wouldn't talk to him, had barely even looked at him…how was he supposed to win her back like this? He needed to think of something.

"Well, we should at least do something so we don't die of boredom," he murmured as he lowered himself to sit on the floor.

Casey froze. Those words were so much like he'd said when they were still in high school and had gotten locked in the bathroom during one of his parties. She'd been locked in the bathroom and he'd walked in. Before she'd been able to warn him, he'd shut the door and not realized he'd just locked them both in the bathroom.

She turned around to find him looking around. "It's a water closest, Derek. No shower or bathtub and, therefore, no shampoo and conditioner," she told him dryly. "I'd rather not have another fight anyways."

Derek shrugged, looking as relaxed as ever but feeling anything but. "Fine by me. We could play a game."

She frowned, glancing around them. "We're in a bathroom. How are we supposed to play a game?" she asked irritably. She didn't want to do anything with him right now, even if it was only playing a game.

Derek was well aware of the fact that she wanted to keep from talking to him, from looking at him…and that was why he was trying to remember what he'd said all those years ago that had drawn her out and made her talk to him. If he could draw her out, maybe he could win her back. "We could play a game where you have to think about what to say, that doesn't involve a board. Then we could tell him we talked and get out of here."

Casey tried to force away her disappointment. It was obvious he didn't want to talk with her anymore. She forced her mind back to getting out. He had a point. If they played a game where they talked, they could honestly tell Michael that they'd talked and get out. "Alright, what did you have in mind?" she asked as she lowered herself to the floor and leaned against the door.

He watched her for a moment, working to keep from smiling. He'd suggest what she had those years ago and draw her out of her shell to talk to him. "Truth or dare," he suggested quietly, watching for her reaction.

Her mouth worked several times, looking confused. "Truth or dare?" she finally asked. When he nodded, she shook her head, looking even more confused. "Since when do you suggest we play truth or dare? A game you once said was for little kids."

He shrugged, but she noticed a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Well, we've nothing better to do, so…why not?"

Casey watched him for a moment before finally nodding. "Alright, I'll play," she murmured quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Truth or dare…" and as he said the words, he knew his plan was falling into play. If he could only do as he had all those years before and turn the game into a confession instead of truth or dare. He'd be able to get what he wanted out of her then.

Michael walked down the street, whistling to himself as he got closer and closer to his destination. When the house came into view, he stopped whistling and moved up the drive slowly. He didn't hear any screaming, but that could only mean that they were ignoring each other.

He'd visited with his mother and sister, since she'd been at his mother's house, and had spent almost two hours there before thinking he should check on the two he'd left locked in the bathroom at his house. He wanted to know that they were talking, but he wasn't going to let them out until after he went to the store.

He'd parked a block away so they wouldn't hear him pulling into the driveway. If he slipped into the house without them hearing, he'd be able to check on them to see if they were talking and then slip out of the house without them knowing anything.

He barely kept from laughing as he slipped silently into his house, gently closing the door with the softest thud possible. He could only imagine what his neighbors would be thinking if they'd seen him sneaking into his own house in broad daylight.

Without a sound, he made his way up the steps, glad that he'd taken the time to fix the constant creaking they'd made when he and Casey had first bought the house. If he hadn't have fixed the stairs, they would have heard him the moment he placed a foot on the first step.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he paused a minute to listen carefully. It was quiet, but he could hear the faint sound of voices. So they were talking.

Stopping in front of the door, he gently pressed his ear to it and listened.

"Truth or dare…" came Derek's voice from the other side of the door.

Michael frowned, confused. They were playing truth or dare? What kind of man who was trying to win his woman back played truth or dare when locked in a bathroom with her for two hours?

"Truth…" was Casey's reply.

Michael was about to give himself away and tell them just playing truth or dare wasn't going to get them out of being locked in the bathroom when Derek replied.

"Why did you leave after you found out our parents were the reason we'd not talked to each other?"

Michael was tempted to wait and listen for Casey's answer, but decided this must have been Derek's plan all along. She probably wouldn't have wanted to talk to him and so he'd needed to come up with a plan to draw her out of her quiet shell.

So, while Casey was silent and probably wishing she hadn't picked truth, Michael slipped back down the stairs and out of the house. Once outside and a little ways away, he allowed himself to start whistling a happy tune as he made his way to his car.

Casey froze the moment Derek asked the question. Little by little over the past hour she'd been relaxing and even starting to enjoy herself. Why did he have to ask that question and ruin her pretending that she'd never done everything she had to him?

Glancing away, she wondered how to get out of this mess. "I change my mind…I pick dare."

"Fine," he replied with an easy shrug. Watching her intently, he replied with, "I dare you to tell me the truth about why you left after finding out that I still love and want to be with you and have all along."

She stiffened, but didn't look at him. "I pass then. New dare."

Derek shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving her. "Not happening, Case. You wanted the dare, you got it. Now answer me truthfully."

Her head snapped up, her eyes glittering with anger and pain. "You want to know why? Fine, I'll tell you why!" she snapped, getting to her feet. "I left because I didn't want to face you. After everything I did to you, trying to get back at you for something you never did, I didn't want to have to see the look on your face when you realized it was all my fault. If I had just talked to you, none of it would have happened."

He slowly got to his feet, watching her with knowing eyes. "I wouldn't have listened, Case. I thought you didn't care about me, thought you'd just been using me before, so I wouldn't have listened to a word you said. I hate to say it, but your actions got my attention better than any words you could have used."

Casey began to shake her head, her mouth opening to protest most likely, but Derek was in front of her with one step and clasping a gentle hand over her mouth to stop her.

And she was almost lost at the simple touch. She was definitely frozen in place.

"I'm as much to blame as you. If I'd just talked to you instead of letting my jealousy get the better or me, it wouldn't have happened either." Slowly, he moved his hand away from her mouth.

Tears welled in her eyes. "I don't deserve you."

Watching her in the gentle way he'd never looked at anyone but Marti and Ed with, Derek cupped her face in his hands. "No, I don't deserve you, Casey. You're good and kind while I've done so many bad things. I still don't understand how someone like me could have won someone like you."

She shook her head, taking a step away from him. "I can't do this again, Derek." She tried slipping away, but he was blocking her path so she merely pressed herself against the wall. "Truth or dare…" she murmured quietly.

"Truth," he replied without moving. He wasn't going to give up on her. Sure, he was going to let her ask him what she wanted, but then he was going to use what he was sure would help him get her to give in to him and trust him again.

She opened her mouth to ask some simple question, but when she looked in his serious eyes she found herself saying, "Do you honestly think we can still work this out?"

He knew that hadn't been what she'd planned on asking. He knew it by the way her lips parted ever so slightly, by the way her eyes widened just a bit, and by the color flushing her cheeks. The question had caught her as much off-guard as it had him. "Of course I think this can still work. I love you, Casey. We can make it work."

The way her eyes softened and her lips curved just a little before she caught herself told him that his answer had done a good deal at winning her over once more. Just a little more and he'd have her all over again.

The knowledge that he was so close to what he'd been after had the hope he'd been tapping down on flaring up in his chest, eager to have her back and in his arms.

"Truth or dare," he replied calmly, not giving away any of his thoughts.

Casey thought about it. When she'd told him truth before, he'd gotten her to tell him what she'd not wanted to. This time, she'd be smarter. She'd pick dare. "I choose dare this time," she responded, thinking there was no way he could make her say something she didn't want to.

The twinkle in his eyes warned her that he had something planned. "I dare you to kiss me. And really kiss me."

She froze. Sure, he wasn't getting her to say something she didn't want to do, but she'd never thought about him getting her to do something.

Derek barely kept from smiling. He could see it in her eyes; that desire he'd always noticed when she really wanted to do something that she thought she shouldn't. So she wanted to kiss him, but didn't think she should.

She swallowed hard when he stepped forward, leaving barely an inch between them. Suddenly, her body was humming with awareness, everything else fading so she could only concentrate on the man before her.

When he leaned forward, it was as if he was moving it in slow motion…and it was killing her. She wanted to feel his mouth moving against hers, his body holding hers against the wall, and the desire she felt every time he touched her.

She was lost at the first brush of his lips over hers.

Derek grinned when the breath she'd been holding released and her eyes slid closed. He knew she'd given in when her hands slid up and into his hair, pulling him closer.

Casey held on to him tight when Derek pressed her against the door, kissing her as he'd done all those years ago after telling her that he loved her. His kiss was gentle and loving, yet needing and demanding.

When she pulled her mouth from his, Derek merely ducked his head reveling in her moan as his lips slid across her collar bone, nibbling every now and then.

"Derek…" She shook her head, trying to clear it. Lightly gripping his hair, she gently forced his head to rise. "If you think we can make this work…"

"I do," he replied without hesitation. "There's no doubt in my mind that we can't make this work out."

She swallowed hard. "Then I want you to know that I love you, with all my heart. If you're willing to try, then I am too. Let's make this work out this time."

Derek felt the joy he'd been keeping in line swell and explode in his chest. He had her. She was his again. "Yes!" he shouted, lifting her in the air and spinning her around laughing.

Casey laughed. "Derek, put me down." She smiled when he lowered her to the ground, looking at her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. She loved it when he looked at her that way.

Derek knelt down before her, pulling a black velvet box from his pocket. "Take two," he murmured with a smile. Opening the box, he revealed to her the same ring he'd given to her three years before. "Casey, will you marry me? And this time, we will have our wedding."

"Of course I'll marry you." Grinning, she held out her hand and let him slip the ring on before throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

Michael parked his car and climbed out. He'd given them yet another hour to work out their problems. They should have everything sorted out by now and be ready to leave the bathroom.

He entered the house and went straight to the stairs, taking them two at a time. He hummed as he went, coming to a stop in front of the bathroom door and reaching out to unlock the door.

When the sounds from the other side of the door finally penetrated his brain, his hand froze where it was. It seemed they weren't quite finished making up yet.

Unlocking the door for them quickly, he turned and took the stairs three at a time going back down. It looked like he was going to be leaving when he thought he was going to be staying.

He'd have to call up a friend and see if someone wasn't busy and wanted to do something. If nothing else, he'd go back to his mother's house and just hang around there until things settled down again here.

He could only blame himself for this turn of events. Not that they were bad, but he'd just not wanted to know about _that_ part of their relationship. Derek was his half brother and Casey was like a sister to him. He didn't need to know all the gory details of their making up.

Visibly shaking off thoughts of the two, he slipped out of the house with as little noise as possible and went to his car. Getting in, he pulled out his keys and started his car, pulling out and driving down the street as fast as he could.

Blowing out a breath, he shook his head slowly.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy for them…but knowing that they worked everything out made him a little sad as well as happy. Under all the joy he felt for them, there was an undercurrent of sorrow and a little jealousy.

He thought back to the last day he'd seen _her_. Her hair had been blonde instead of its normal deep brown while her chocolate colored eyes had been hidden behind green contact lenses.

Maybe one day, he'd get his happy ending too.

Casey slipped out of the bathroom, Derek behind her. She couldn't be sure when Michael had returned and unlocked the door for them, but she was sure it had been about an hour before.

Glancing out the window, she saw that his car was gone. So he must have left and gone somewhere else to give them some privacy.

Knowing she was finally getting her won happily-ever-after allowed her thoughts to turn to Michael's. Everything she had now was because of him. He'd gone out of his way to fix her relationship with Derek…so she was going to do the same.

She was going to help him if she had to wait a year to get married.


	29. mass update

**PLEASE READ!**

I'm sorry that this isn't a real chapter, but I needed to get this out there for everyone reading my stories.

Shortly after my last update my computer got some sort of virus. I'm not sure if it's completely gone yet, but because of it I couldn't get on the internet, at all. I couldn't do anything on my computer, half the time it either wouldn't open anything or just wouldn't turn on at all. Because of this I haven't been able to work on anything (which has driven me crazy since it's my way pf relieving stress). My dad recently "fixed" it and, though it acts up a little (I've been testing it out the last couple days with some school related topics), now I think I should be able to get my stories updated.

I'm not saying I'm going to get them all updated right away, but I'll hopefully have them all updated (and maybe some new one-shots) out there in the next week or two.

When I get the next update ready for whichever story I probably won't delete this but just put the next chapter up. I'm not sure it it will send out an email to whoever has the story on alert, so checking in every now and then might be helpful if you want to read this.

I was able to check my email and saw some requests for the next chapter in different stories, so I'm hoping to be able to get to everything soon.

Sorry for the long wait everyone, but please be patient and understand that it might take me some time (especially if my computer starts acting up once more).

Thanks for everything, not getting reviews has driven me crazy because there are days when just a quick, kind word for some of you guys just makes my day. I don't care how you look at it, but whether you praise every word I write or give some constructive criticism (though I'm not always real fond of it, lol), I love getting reviews from readers.

MTFBWY (for Star Wars fans :D )...Dara Tavar


	30. Chapter 29 One Of Our Own

**Alright, sorry this update has been so long in coming...my computer stopped working again. I can get on it to type, but I can't get on the internet again so I have to use someone else's whenever I get the chance. I just wanted to get the next update out ASAP! Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Chapter 29- One of Our Own**

Derek walked inside, whistling as he went. It had been two weeks since he and Casey had gotten engaged, again. Sitting in the living room she shared with Michael, she'd told him her plan. He'd agreed instantly. Michael had done everything to get them back together, repaying the favor was the least they could do for him.

He was just returning home after spending two weeks with Casey and Michael, secretly planning their moves when Michael had left them alone.

Dropping his bags on the floor, he held on to only one thing. In his hand was a manila envelope. Sitting on the couch, he opened the orange envelope and, leaning forward, dumped its contents onto the coffee table before him.

Picking up one of the pictures, he studied it in silence for a few minutes before picking up another. There were, in truth, only two different pictures and just several copies of each of those.

So, this was Michael's Alicia.

Sighing, he sat the pictures down and moved into the kitchen to get himself a drink, thinking over everything that had happened in the past week.

Shortly after he and Casey had made up, the next day actually, her grandparents had shown up on Michael's doorstep. Apparently, they'd flown out to 'help' Casey if she needed them back in Canada. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on which way you looked at it, they'd not arrived until after Casey and Michael had gotten on their plane to leave.

Knowing that Casey was living with Michael, and that she and Derek hadn't made things work, they'd driven out to see how she was doing when she was finally speaking to them again. What a surprise it had been, for all of them, when they'd showed up only to find that Derek was there and had followed Casey, intending to make things right with her.

Casey had told him that they dropped by every now and then, checking in on her to make sure that she was okay, but she'd never wanted to talk to them. The day he'd showed up, she'd actually gone to see them for the first time in three weeks. They'd promised to come and see her soon, to check in on her and see how she was doing. They'd walked inside, apologizing for not dropping by sooner, only to stop in their tracks when they found Derek sitting on the couch with Casey snuggled in his arms watching a movie.

Explaining what had happened, and skipping over some of the details of their making up, the two had explained to her grandparents everything that had happened. And then were separated for 'conversations' which actually turned out to be lectures for the both of them.

After the long 'conversation' with her grandfather, Gene, Derek had swore to the fact that he would never intentionally harm Casey and would devote his life to loving and caring for her…and if he didn't, he would sorely regret it.

Derek smiled a little at the memory, not threatened by the old man but respectful of how much he cared about Casey and how far he would go to protect her from men that might hurt her. He didn't need to worry about Derek though; he never wanted to see Casey hurt because of him again. And he always wanted her by his side.

He'd also had the time to drop by and see Nora. It had been awkward at first, with her apologizing for everything that she'd done that had kept him from Casey, but that hadn't been anywhere near as awkward as what he'd had to say. He'd relayed what his father had said and had been just short of begging while trying to convince her to go see him. It had taken him revealing how he wasn't sure if his father had much time left for her to finally consent to agreeing to _think_ about going to see him. But she'd eventually agreed and was planning a trip to see George soon.

He opened the fridge only to find that he didn't really have anything in it. It shouldn't have surprised him, considering he'd been gone over a week and had barely had anything before then either because of his wallowing, self pity.

He flinched a little at that memory, glad Casey hadn't seen how badly he'd taken her rejection of him. He hated looking weak. Besides, if she'd seen how bad he was she would have felt guilty, and still would if anyone ever told her. And that was why he'd sworn _all_ his siblings, half brothers included, to secrecy. Casey need not know the depths of his despair during that dark time in his life.

He almost laughed out loud at his own thoughts. _Depths of his despair? That dark time in his life?_ Where had all that come from? He didn't talk like that, and he certainly didn't think like that.

He smiled a little as he moved to the cupboard, pulling out a glass and moving to the sink. Filling the glass with water, he took a long drink, thinking on his own wording. That was what a couple weeks with Casey would do to him, making him start talking or thinking weird and acting all funny.

Moving back to the couch, he glanced down at the coffee table again. There was just something about the girl that seemed familiar. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but he was almost certain he'd seen her before.

Picking up the picture, he took another sip of his drink and studied her face. There was something about her, but he just couldn't think of why she seemed familiar.

Sighing, he sat his glass down and dropped onto the couch. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back to rest for a moment, thinking only of the girl in the picture.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and he sat up, staring down at the pictures almost with new eyes. Reaching out, he used one hand to cover her hair, but it wasn't the same. So, grabbing one of the pictures, he ran into his office.

Just as he'd hoped, Marti had left some of her markers behind.

Sending a silent apology out to both Michael and Alicia, he opened a red one and colored over her hair. Staring at the picture, he took in her now reddish hair and dark eyes. That was just what he'd needed.

Smiling, he moved upstairs and to his bedroom. Pulling out a scrap book his sister had made him a few months ago, he looked through the different pictures. In at least one picture from every single game he'd played, he saw one face that was always the same. Alicia's.

Her eyes were always wide, trained on him. She was always pale and looked as if she'd seen a ghost every time. Was it possible that she'd been watching him because of the resemblance between both him and his brother?

He hoped so, because it could mean that she still had feelings for his brother.

It wasn't just Casey he'd spent time with over the past two weeks. He'd also gotten to know his brother, learning more about him. Any time he'd not been with Casey, he'd been with Michael. They'd resolved their differences and, considering all but about two months of their lives they'd gone without knowing each other, had become close.

While he knew he and Michael weren't as good of friends as his brother was with Casey, he had hopes that soon they would be just as good of companions as those two.

Over that time, finding Alicia and getting her back to Michael had become something more to him. It was no longer just about repaying his brother for getting his own woman back for him, now it was even more personal. This was his brother and, little by little, he'd gotten to know him. He saw the pain his brother still tried to hide.

He'd help his brother, any way he could.

With a smile he pulled one of the photos out and studied her for another moment. It shouldn't be too hard to find her. Taking the picture to get it blown up so he had a larger image of her face wouldn't cost much. And asking around wouldn't take up a lot of time. He could even make fliers, that way it would be even easier for him.

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he smiled, warming to the idea. Marti was insanely creative; creating a flier would be a piece of cake to her. And he knew that she would do anything to help Michael. The two had taken an instant liking to each other, hitting it off even better than she would with most people.

Casey had vowed that she wouldn't get her happily-ever-after until Michael got his. The two were nearly as inseparable as she and Derek were. They had quickly become best friends and, though Derek hated to admit it, he was slightly jealous of that relationship. While Casey was his fiancée, Michael was her confidante.

She was dependent on Michael in a way that she used to be with Derek. While their time apart hadn't lessened their love for one another, it had definitely taken a toll on their relationship. There were some things that Casey would rather speak with Michael about, but Derek was working on fixing that.

He loved how close she was with his brother, but wished she would be as close with him. At times, it was almost as if she were just waiting for something bad to happen while with Derek, yet she was always at ease with Michael.

Derek was jealous, but didn't resent either of them for it. He could put up with everything, but he would feel better once Michael had his Alicia back. While Derek didn't think anything was going on with them anymore, he wasn't completely sane where Casey was involved. And if she did something with his brother behind his back, it would absolutely kill him.

Pushing those depressing thoughts aside, Derek quickly dialed his sister's cell phone number, forcing his thoughts back to the task at hand.

"Hiya, Smerek!" she cried happily in way of a greeting.

Derek smiled. He hadn't realized just how much he missed his sister until now. They'd always been close, but the past three years he'd been messed up and his relationship with her had taken a beating as well. She always answered with that cheery voice, but there was something else in her voice that made him think she wasn't always happy to hear from him.

But that wasn't in her voice now. She just sounded excited. He would fix this relationship too. He'd fix everything that he'd messed up over the years.

"Smarti!" he replied, smiling to himself. "Think you and Ed can come over here for a while? I hate to drag you away from home, but I wanted to talk to you guys."

"And tell us how things went with Casey?" she asked, sounding even more excited than before if possible. "You told us things were going good, that you were working everything out, but that's not much. We want details on how it went."

"Would you be surprised if I said it took Michael locking us in the bathroom for a few hours for the two of us to work thing out?" he asked, moving into the living room again.

Marti laughed into the phone and, when she finally stopped, Derek knew she would be grinning from ear to ear. "You two have all your major breakthroughs in the bathroom…just like Edwin and Lizzie had theirs in the closet. I wonder where I'll have mine with the guy I fall in love with…" she murmured thoughtfully. "You guys took the greatest places. Where do you think it'll be for me, the attic?" she asked.

Derek chuckled. "Considering we're all normal and got unorthodox places to have ours, I'm going to say yours will be completely normal because, well let's be honest, you're not normal, Smarti. But, you'd better not be having these breakthroughs in any normal or odd room for many, many years."

She laughed quietly in return. "Unorthodox? You've definitely been spending a lot of time with Casey."

"And Michael. He has a wide vocabulary like she does. I think it's contagious," he told her with mock worry.

Marti laughed again. "It definitely sounds contagious. Better watch out, Derek, you might actually start sounding smart soon," she teased.

"Ha, ha, ha," he said mockingly in return. He'd really missed talking with his sister. She'd always been able to lighten his mood, no matter how down he felt.

She sighed into the phone, calming down. "I probably will be the one to get a more normal breakthrough room, though…but I'm still going to hope for, like, the attic or basement. Or the pantry!" she cried out suddenly. "I want the pantry to be my breakthrough room. Make sure you tell that to the guy I fall in love with."

"Not for many, many years, young lady," he stated firmly, but there was a teasing not to his voice.

"Why?" Marti whined. "Edwin and Lizzie got to have their closet breakthroughs when they were my age. I want my pantry—"

"I swear, if you say 'breakthrough' one more time, after some random room in the house, I'm going to tear my hair out." Derek sighed, rolling his eyes. "Besides, this is just off topic. I thought you wanted to know how things went with Casey."

"I do, I do, I do!" she cried out. He could picture her bouncing up and down, that eager look on her face. Then, it sounded as though she called down and he could imagine her sitting down, waiting tersely for him to start. "Tell me everything."

"When you get here with Ed. I have something I want you to do for your newest big brother." Derek lowered his voice conspiratorially, even though no one was in the room with him. He was just playing with his sister like he had before his life had become one train wreck after another. "It's a secret, so you can't say anything to him."

"Oh! What are we doing for Michael?" she asked. Suddenly though, she sounded a little sad. "When am I going to see him again? He's fun and reminds me a lot of you. I like him, Derek."

"I know you do. We all like him," he replied soothingly. He hated that she sounded upset. He'd have to tell Michael how much she missed him. Maybe they'd do that webcam chat so she could see him, that would make her happy. "You want to help make him happy though, don't you?" he asked, almost holding his breath.

"Stop talking to me like I'm still some little kid still. I'm almost a teenager," Marti snapped impatiently. "Just tell me what we're doing. You know I'm in on it. Michael's family, and we Venturi's look after our own, right?"

Derek grinned, looking down at the coffee table and the pictures scattered on top of it. "That's right. We Venturi's take care of our own and, whether or not his last name is the same as ours, Michael's a Venturi. So get over here so you can help me. And don't forget to bring Ed with you."

"Alright, we'll be there in a couple minutes. I'm bringing clothes, because I expect this to last more than a few hours. Besides, you have to tell us how things went. That will take some time."

"Alright, I'll just need to go to the store tonight then." Derek glanced at the fridge. Maybe they'd just order pizza tonight while they set his plan into motion. He hoped that, within no time, he'd be able to find Michael's Alicia. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see you in a few." With that, she hung up.

Derek stared down at the pictures, thinking over what his sister had said. _We take care of our own_. He'd never realized how true those words were until now. He'd find Alicia for his brother, and soon they'd all be happy.


	31. Important Info

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


	32. Chapter 30 Not Long Now

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this update out there, but I forgot what I was doing. In the last chapter, I made this big deal about what Derek was going to do to find Alicia-and I actually did have an idea-but, since I left no mention in the last chapter, I forgot what exactly he was going to do. Well, suffice to say I just skipped how he found her and gave a small mention in the end. Well, again, sorry I haven't undated in a while and I'm done keeping you from the story now. Enjoy!**

**DT**

* * *

**Chapter 30- ****Not Long Now**

Michael stood in the room, staring down at his father. He didn't look as weak as he had through the past month, but he knew the man still wasn't out of the woods. He looked as though he was pulling back, but the doctor's still weren't giving him much longer with them.

"We came as soon as we could."

Turning away from the bed where his father lay, Derek opened his arms, lips curling in a sad smile. Closing his arms around her, he held Casey tight after she'd walked straight to him. "Thanks," he whispered quietly.

Michael circled the corner, walking into the room to stop at Derek and Casey's side. He sent his brother a look that told him that he too was worried over their father's condition and the affect it would have on his newfound family. He'd only been in the family one month and talked to them all on an almost daily basis and wasn't yet willing to give up on any part of this family, not even the father who'd been absent his whole life.

"Is anyone else with you?" Derek asked quietly, looking down at Casey before casting a glance to his brother. He wanted to know if Nora was there, but didn't want to ask in front of his sickly father. While the man looked to be sleeping, Derek wasn't certain and didn't wish to chance it.

Casey glanced at Michael, looking uncertain. Lightly biting her bottom lip, she turned a hesitant look to Derek, pausing for another moment before lowering her voice so George wouldn't hear them. "Lizzie and Mom are here, but she hasn't decided if she wants to see him or not yet. Lizzie told us to come ahead and she would stay with Mom to try and convince her to show up—but we just don't know what she's going to do."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't show up," George murmured weakly, opening his eyes to look over at his two sons and his future daughter-in-law. Sending her a sad smile, he held up a hand and motioned for them to come forward.

Derek moved forward immediately, helping his father to sit up with the help of Michael. When they had him up enough, Casey slipped behind them and raised the pillows so George would be comfortable when he leaned back.

He thanked them quietly before looking back at Casey. Opening his hand slowly, he held it out in a silent request. When Casey, after hesitating for a moment, placed her hand in his, he gently squeezed her slender hand, clasping it in both of his.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you and Derek, dear," he began, smiling apologetically. "If you can't find it in your heart to forgive me, I understand completely. I wasn't myself back then, but I promise I've changed." Reaching out to take Derek's hand, he turned hers over and pressed their hands together, watching how they instantly held on to one another. "There's nothing I wish more than for you and Derek to spend the rest of your lives together, you deserve it and you were meant for one another."

Casey smiled, looking at Derek and seeing the love shining in his eyes as he studied her face.

"I may not be here to see it, but I know you two will be very happy together." When his sons looked at him, mouths opening to protest, he held up a hand to cut them off. "I don't want to hear it. I know that I look like I'm getting better, but I was awake when the doctor said he still doesn't have high hopes. What I have…well, soon we all know I'll be in the hospital and from then on it's no longer up to me what happens."

"You're going to be alright," Derek murmured. He knew his father was right, but there was a part of him that still didn't want to believe it. The boyish part of him that had always believed his father would be there, even when he'd not been talking to him he'd still thought his father would always be there, didn't want to believe that his father was too sick to recover.

George sent his son another sad smile, seeing the look in his eyes that revealed the fear he wouldn't' otherwise have claimed. "This disease I have, severe aplastic anemia, we all know there's not a sure cure for it. There's a chance for cure, but it's not a high one—and if what they think is true, I'll only have a couple more months now. Soon it will start, the worst of the symptoms, landing me in the hospital again and again. After that, you'll have to watch me go through a painful death where even the morphine won't help me, and you know it."

"Don't say things like that," Derek said in a whisper.

Turning away from his son, not bothering to respond, he looked back to Casey. "I hope one day you can forgive me for what I have done to you."

Casey forced a smile, feeling tears in her eyes. It may have taken him until now to realize what he'd done was wrong, but at least he was willing to admit it before he was on the brink of death. "I already have," she whispered quietly, feeling Derek's hand tighten around hers at those softly spoken words.

Smiling, the sorrow leaving his eyes and his joy finally reaching them, he patted her hand in Derek's. Eyes sparkling now, he glanced at Derek with a secret smile. "I believe you have a surprise for your bother, don't you?" he asked, glancing over at Michael.

Michael blinked rapidly, eyes shifting from George to Derek in confusion. "What's going on?" he asked with a frown.

Derek forced the morose thoughts of what was going to come for his father away, thinking again of the surprise he had for his English brother. Enough with the sorrow, he was ready for some happiness in his life now, even if it was only because he was helping his brother in a small way.

"I have a surprise for you," Derek murmured, glancing down at his watch. It was just about time and the 'surprise' should be arriving any second. "Any minute now—" he began, but was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing loudly throughout the house. Smiling a little, he turned and walked out of the room. Before Michael or Casey could move to follow him though, he popped his head back in the room, looking serious. "You two just, stay here. I'll be right back."

Michael moved closer to Casey, a frown pulling down on his brows. "Do you know what this is all about?" he asked quietly, eyes trained on the door Derek had just disappeared through. Looking back at her, his eyes narrowed at the look on her face. "You know something," he said instantly. It was a statement, not a question.

Casey tried looking away, but eventually shifted under his scrutinizing gaze. Finally, she returned her gaze to him and straightened, not going to let his stare break her. "I have an idea of what he _could_ have as a surprise for you, but that doesn't mean I know exactly what he's doing."

Michael was quiet for a moment, studying her closely. "And you're not going to tell me what you think he's up to," he stated.

Casey shook her head, the corner of her lips curling up in a soft smile. "If I did and I turn out to be right, it will ruin the surprise," she replied calmly. At the thought of what might lay in store for her friend very soon, excitement rose in her. She hoped she was correct, because she wanted nothing more than to see his face when Derek returned.

After a few moments of silence, Michael and Casey waiting impatiently while George closed his eyes to rest, they heard what sounded like someone walking up the stairs. In another moment, Derek walked through the door, a wide grin on his face. He looked at his father and, for a single moment, worry darkened his features, before he looked away and motioned for the two to following him.

Glancing back at where George lay in his bed, Casey saw that he had since fallen asleep. Slipping out of the room behind Derek and Michael, she gently pulled the door too so they wouldn't wake him. With that done, she hurried after the two men as they quietly descended the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

Rushing around Michael, Casey hurried to Derek's side a quickly whispered, "Is your surprise for Michael a person or a thing?" she asked as she glanced over her shoulder to where Michael followed along behind them at a short distance.

Derek smiled down at her, taking her hand in his as they reached the entry to the kitchen. "A person," he said meaningfully, just before they entered the room that held the hidden person.

Michael entered the room behind Derek and Casey, carefully studying the way Derek smiled and, after he whispered something to Casey, the way she lit up, looking at him over her shoulder with an excited grin. They walked into the kitchen and rounded the corner. Slowly, careful of whatever this surprise was, he followed them.

Casey watched, barely able to contain her excitement as Michael entered the room, starting to follow them before coming to a quick halt, eyes widening as he stared across the room.

Michael froze; his breath coming to a halt as well as his heart skipped a beat. There, standing across the room with her back to them was a woman. She was a little shorter than Casey, her reddish brown hair falling just below her shoulders. She had a trim figure, full in all the right places.

It seemed like an eternity as he stood there, waiting for the woman to turn around when, in all reality, it was only a few seconds.

When she did turn to look at him, his eyes met a pair deep, chocolate brown eyes that he hadn't seen in years. Those eyes pinned him where he stood, as if she could see straight through him to the feelings that still burned hotly inside him.

"Hello, Michael," she said in the soft, sweet voice of hers. When that smile he'd missed so much curved her red lips, he knew he was lost all over again.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" he rasped to Derek, his eyes never leaving the woman across the room from him.

Derek glanced over at the door beside him. "You could go in the pantry, I guess," he murmured. As Michael started forward, Derek quickly shook his head. "Sorry, I forgot, Marti has dibs on that room." When Casey sent him a look that clearly said she was lost, he shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

Michael sent Derek a look that he knew his half brother would interpret as exactly what he was thinking. He didn't care where Derek sent them, but he wasn't to go somewhere, now.

Derek cleared his throat at the look his brother sent him. Moving to another door, he opened it and motioned for them to go down the set of stairs he revealed. At the bottom of the stairs, do to your right. You'll see a narrow white door. It's the laundry room, not very big, but it will give you some privacy."

At his words, Michael let out a startled laugh. "The laundry room, again," he murmured, his eyes twinkling as he looked back to the woman. "It looks like it will always be the laundry room for us."

"The place where we always have our major talks and breakthroughs," she replied with a wide smile. Moving towards him, she slipped her hand in his and pulled him towards the door Derek held open for them.

As they passed, Michael glanced at his brother, smiling as he mouthed the words, _"Thank you."_

Derek waited until the two reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the door he'd instructed them to go to. Closing the door at the top of the stairs, he turned to Casey, chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" she asked, the corner of her mouth lifting in a half smile.

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest. "Well, when I set out to find Alicia, I called Marti and told her to come over with Ed so we could put this grand scheme I had into motion. While we were talking on the phone, we got onto the subject of how the Venturi's find the most unorthodox places for their breakthroughs with the one they love. We have the bathroom, Ed and Lizzie have the closet, Marti wants the pantry, and now we find out that Michael and Alicia have the laundry room. A bit funny if you ask me."

"That's why you told them they couldn't talk in the pantry, because Marti laid claim on the room already," she said with a small laugh.

"Yes," Derek responded with a nod. "Now, when Marti and Ed arrived, I told them my grand scheme. It was going to be huge, there would be no way that we wouldn't have been able to find her," he said with a wide grin.

"And what was this amazing idea that you had?" she asked, smiling back at him.

"Complete crap as Marti termed it," he said on a laugh. "She said there was too much to do, that it was too complicated—so, we didn't do it."

"Well then, how did you find her?" Casey asked, confused now.

Derek chuckled again, dropping his head so he could press his forehead to Casey's. "Simple. Marti came up with a brilliant, simple idea."

"And that idea was?" Casey prompted.

"She went to one of my games and watched for her. When she saw Alicia, she went up to her and explained everything; we devised this plan and then told her what day to come when you and Michael finally told me what day you were going to show up."

Casey laughed, unable to help herself. "That is very simple. Why didn't you think of it?" she asked.

Derek shrugged, keeping his head pressed to hers. "Marti told me I was trying to over think it, that I wanted this grand plan to brag about when I found her. Really, I just didn't think finding her would be that simple, I thought we would need some big plan because I just didn't believe it would be that easy."

Casey sent him a soft smile, reaching up to brush the tips of her fingers across his cheek. "I'm proud of you anyways, even if you didn't come up with the plan that found her." Sighing softly, she pressed her cheek to his chest, closing her eyes as she savored the feel of him in her arms.

"It won't be long now until I can hold you like this every day," he whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Not long now, and you'll be mine forever."

"Is he upstairs?"

Derek and Casey turned in surprise to find Nora and Lizzie standing in the doorway. Nora looked resigned, as if this was something she knew she had to do but wasn't looking forward to it. Derek could understand why. She was going to see the man who'd broken her heart, leaving her divorced to return to his first ex-wife.

"Yes," Casey murmured before Derek could reply. "He was sleeping when we were last up there, so if he's resting you shouldn't disturb him. He may be awake or he might wake up when you open the door, but be easy on him. He's different now."

Derek looked down at Casey in surprise, shocked to hear the protective note in her voice. She wanted to keep him safe; the man who'd ruined her happiness as well as her own mother's. He couldn't believe it, but it warmed him inside that she would wish to protect his father, even after everything he'd done to them. Not even he would have demanded Nora let her anger go so soon, and it was his father.

"You didn't have to do that," he whispered to her once Nora and Lizzie left the room.

Casey looked up at him, smiling once more. "Yes I did. Like you said, soon I'll be yours forever, and that means the man lying upstairs will be a part of my life, as he is a part of yours. He's part of the bargain, and if it means getting you for the rest of my life, I accept that piece of your life too. I don't want to have anything held back from me, not this time."

Derek grinned, thinking that if it were possible he was even more in love with her than before. "You amaze me, Casey," he whispered before ducking his head to kiss her sweetly.


	33. Epilogue

**Well, I just wrote this up today real quick and wanted to upload it. This is the end and that's why I wanted to upload it. I figured that if I uploaded this fast, I could spend more time on other stories-current ones and ones not on here yet. Anyways, I'll stop taking up your time now. Enjoy!**

**DT****  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Derek smiled down at Casey, his arms around her waist as they moved in small circles on the dance floor. Music played softly, their friends and family gathered around them, smiles on their own faces, but the couple on the dance floor never noticed them, too involved in their own private world in one another's eyes.

"And it starts in my soul," Casey began singing along with the music, so quietly that only Derek could hear her. "And I lose all control. When you kiss my nose, the feeling shows."

"'Cause you make me smile, baby," Derek sang in response, continuing when Casey sent him a loving smile. "Just take your time now," he whispered, pulling her closer.

"Holding me tight," they sang together. As the song ended the crowd around them cheered, loud and happy cries for the bride and groom to kiss.

Derek smiled and, holding Casey against him, lowered his head to kiss her softly. He didn't deepen the kiss, but, instead, left it feather light, just a brush of his lips across hers.

It was so sweet; Casey felt her heart melting in her chest. Derek had never been the romantic sort, only having the occasional inclination towards the notion. But, since they'd found one another again, he was always doing little romantic things for her.

When they'd discuss what song would be played for their first dance, Derek had immediately said _Bubbly_ by Colbie Caillat. When Casey had asked why he picked that song, he reminded her of the first time he'd heard her singing, that had been the song on her lips.

Casey had fallen a little more in love with him just because he remembered that.

Derek pulled back, smiling down at his lovely bride in white before kissing her nose and causing her to laugh quietly. "I've waited for this day much too long," he whispered, walking to the edge of the dance floor with her. "Too bad not everyone could have been here," he whispered, a sad note entering his voice as he glanced to the empty seat at his mother's side.

"He is here," she whispered, pulling his attention back to her. Reaching out, Casey laid her hand over Derek's heart, waiting until he met her eyes before continuing. "He'll always be in here. As long as you remember him, he'll always be here with us."

Derek lifted her fingers to his lips, pressing a lingering kiss there as he clasped her hand tightly in his. "You always know the right thing to say," he told her in a small, grateful voice.

"May I have this dance?"

Derek and Casey turned to see Michael standing beside them, one hand held out in invitation. Derek shook his head, giving his brother a look that clearly meant he wasn't going to get the answer he'd been looking for. "Not here in front of everyone," he whispered, lifting a hand to push his brother's away. "What would everyone think if they saw us dancing together on my wedding day?"

"I wasn't asking you, you bloody wanker!" Michael replied in a teasing voice. "I was asking the lovely bride. That way, once I get her on the dance floor and away from you, I can convince her to run away with me," he said with a wink at Casey.

"Try it and I'll pull the same stunt at your wedding," Derek responded instantly, pulling Casey a little closer to him. "Besides, what will they think if my wife goes and dances with my half brother? A brother who looks like me and she once lived with?"

"That she came to her senses," Michael said with a smirk resembling Derek's. "Eh, they'll probably still think she's dancing with you as long as I don't open my mouth. We may look alike, but if intelligent words start dropping from my lips, they'll know it's not you. Not to mention my accent. And that I pronounce words properly."

"How about I go and ask Miss Alicia to dance with me, how would you like that?" Derek asked, eyes narrowing.

Michael's own eyes narrowed in return before he reached out and took Casey's hand, pulling her closer to him. "She'll know the difference."

Derek scowled at him for a moment before grinning at his brother, laying a hand on his upper arm. "Just make sure I get her back for the next dance."

He watched as Casey followed Michael onto the dance floor, a reasonable distance between them. He watched them dance for a few moments before moving to Marti's side and holding out his hand. "Come on, Smarti. Dance with me."

"Sure thing, Smerek!" she cried happily, placing her hand in his and allowing him to pull her out on the dance floor. They danced for a few minutes, Derek twirling Marti around the floor, making her laugh loudly.

When the song was over, he dipped her backwards, causing her to laugh harder, before pulling her back up. Kissing her forehead, he watched as she wandered off, smiling as she waved at him over her shoulder. When she disappeared into the crowd of familiar faces, he felt a hand touch his arm.

"I saw you having fun," Casey murmured as Derek gladly held her in his arms again and slowly began to pull her around the dance floor once more. He started humming quietly in her ear, the way he did when he held her and she was having trouble sleeping. Relaxing against him, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Derek held her tight against him, remembering back to when their relationship had began, before all the lies and complications. He remembered back to when he'd thought this would be how he would hold her for the rest of his life, not knowing that he would miss three years of their life together.

Casey lifted her head in confusion when Derek stopped them in the middle of the dance floor. Looking up at him, she frowned lightly. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

Derek lifted a hand, brushing his fingers across her cheek and pushing a stray curl back behind her ear. Studying her face for a moment, he smiled. "Nothing's wrong," he began. "I was just thinking about when I told you about my problem with drug and you helped me through them, starting this relationship that I wouldn't give up for anything."

Casey smiled at Derek's words.

"I can remember thinking that drugs were the worst kind of addiction, the most dangerous kind of addiction, that I would ever come across," he murmured before holding up a hand when she nodded and opened her mouth to speak. He wasn't finished with what he had to say yet. "I recently came to the conclusion that I was wrong. There's a much more dangerous addiction I've come across."

"And what's that?" she asked, frowning once more.

Derek smiled, cupping her face in his hands. "You, Case. You're my dangerous addiction," he whispered. When he saw the look in her eyes, the way they softened and he knew he'd said the right thing, he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

This was their most dangerous, but also most fulfilling, addiction.


End file.
